Vampires, Werewolves and Witches?
by MissBreePhoenix
Summary: It's always been about vampires and werewolves, but what happens when Bella's cousin comes to stay with her, bring's another form of supernatural and falls for a close friend. Takes place during New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn.
1. Welcome to Forks

**My second fanfic! I'm so excited. This actually came to me in a dream, after I started rereading New Moon (for the first time). So after I woke up, I got to thinking, "What would happen if there was a witch involved into the series?" So I made one, now she's part of the story and she's Bella's cousin.**

**It will almost follow the story line but it will have some twists in some of the outcomes. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it as much I enjoyed dreaming about it. This takes place during the beginning of and during New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn.**

**-I own nothing that belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Except for Melissa.**

* * *

**1. Welcome to Forks**

Green. There is so much of that color here.

Forks, Washington, the small town that my parents have decided to send me to attend my entire four years of high school. Dad thought that it was a good idea for me to live somewhere else far away from the city for a while. Mom thought that by living in a small town, with a population of three thousand, one hundred and thirty people—plus me—would do me some good. My brother and sister thought that it was a crazy idea to send me there. As for me, I thought that I was being sent away as a form of punishment.

I was sent to Forks to live with my uncle and cousin. It wasn't that I didn't like them; it's just that I barely know them anymore. My uncle, Charlie, Chief of Police in Forks, I haven't seen him since I was a baby. My cousin, Bella, I haven't seen her since I was eleven.

With Charlie I mostly saw him on certain occasions, like once every other birthday, some holidays or whenever my family and I were in the Washington state area. So all together was just six separate occasions.

As for Bella, we were practically sisters when we were growing up. When I was one my dad, who is a detective, got transferred from the Forks Police Department to Phoenix, Arizona for getting a better job offer. Bella's mom, my aunt Renée, was ecstatic when she found out that we were moving down there, she even helped my mom and dad find a house for us. Before my sister, Samantha, was born Bella was like my sister—my big sister.

We did everything together, our moms even made sure that we were enrolled into the same elementary school together. When my older brother Adam would try to play pranks on me, Bella would always have my back and help me out. When my younger sister Samantha was born we would help my mom take care of her. But when I was eleven my dad dropped a big bomb on everyone. The "we're moving bomb"; Dad got another job offer but this time in Los Angeles.

I was very upset when I heard the news; I would never be with my best friend again, my big sister. Bella said that we should try to call each other whenever we could and my parents said that they would invite her over every other weekend or whenever school was out. And Renée said the same. As much as we tried to stay close, Bella and I felt like we were starting to drift apart. The last time I saw her was on my thirteenth birthday. And was it just phone calls and emails since then.

Now it's two years later and instead of my whole family being uprooted it's just me. I'm going to live in Forks—a town that I haven't been to since I was seven—with my uncle and cousin.

Being in Forks felt so strange. I have been so accustomed to living in the city my whole life; just being out here gives me the creeps. I mean, sure, it is beautiful out here but everything is just too green and gray. I have always liked the rain but I'm not so sure if I want to give up sunny L.A. to live in Forks where it's under a near constant cover of clouds and rain.

"So, Melissa, how have things been with Vanessa and Danny?" Uncle Charlie asked, taking me out of the deep concentrated trance I was in.

"Mom and Dad are good. Dad's always working hard to stop serious bad guys and Mom has been doing great with her wedding planning business," I said giving a brief description of what my parents have been doing for the past eight years.

"And the kids?"

"They're doing good, too. Adam has been on the honor roll for a long time now, ever since he was in the sixth grade. And Samantha won this award from her school for being the most avid reader."

"Wow, well, that's good for them."

"And what about you, Mel? I mean with Adam and Sam being really smart I'm sure you're bound to have the same high intelligence gene, too?" Bella asked.

"Well, um, I was placed in honors class, too. And I was even placed in eighth grade English and Science classes when I was in the seventh grade. So I only had four classes during my last year of middle school," I said. I really didn't like telling people—even if it is my own family—how smart I was.

"Wow, that's…really something, Mel," Charlie said.

"Thanks, Uncle Charlie."

_The girl has always been very smart. I don't know why Danny would decide to take her out of that fancy private school to learn things—which she probably already knows—to a place like Forks._

You and I both, Charlie.

I had always liked the fact that I was a witch, but then there are times where I just couldn't stand being one. Having magical powers was always a major problem with me. I had to admit Charlie, Bella, Renée and my dad were lucky to be normal. My mom was the witch in the family. Everyone on her side of the family were also witches and wizards, except for my dad—who is in fact human. Only Adam, Samantha and I were the ones to get magic powers. But I was the only one out of all three of us to have one too many active powers—other than the ones that most magical folks have.

My active powers consist of telepathy, telekinesis, premonitions, empathy, molecular combustion, shielding, force fields and mind reading. And one thing about witches and wizards that makes them different then humans was that we have heightened senses, we're really fast and we're pretty strong. I had to always be careful around my human friends when I was younger and always had to watch my temper or else I would have blown something up.

Charlie never knew about my mother's other side, nobody—other than my dad—ever knew about my mom's other life. Except for Bella. When she found out it was by accident but she promised to never tell anyone about witches or wizards as long as she lived. But just the thought of her saying that always made me feel a bit uneasy, because I never got around to telling her one very important thing about my kind and it's that we have an option to stop aging and to stay immortal. Mom didn't want that, she wanted to grow old with Dad—she even wanted to have a normal human life as much as I did.

"So when does school start again?" I asked.

"In a week," Bella said. "You're lucky, Mel. I didn't know a single person there at Forks High School."

"Yeah, I guess I am. So are you sure you don't mind having your freshman cousin hangout with you at school until I'm more comfortable here?"

"No, not all. Actually it's good because we'll be able to catch up on some stuff from the past two years."

_Well, that was definitely nice of Bella. _Charlie thought.

"Yeah, that would great. Thanks, Bella."

"You're welcome."

Although there is one thing about being with Bella that I had always liked about her; I was never able to hear her thoughts—and for that I was eternally grateful. My mind reading ability always made me feel like I was invading a person's personal privacy—no matter how funny or disturbing some thoughts may have been—it just didn't seem right to hear them. This is also why I'm glad that I have shielding. With that power I am able to shield my mind from hearing other people's thoughts and basically put my mind in a bubble.

When we arrived at my uncle's house I noticed a nice, shiny new Volvo parked right next to an old Chevy truck. Looking at car left me to wondering as to who was there waiting for us—I didn't think Charlie would have told the entire town about me, or else I would have heard it from his thoughts.

"Bella, how come Edward is here?" Charlie asked my cousin.

"Oh, er, I asked him if he would like to meet Melissa when she got here," Bella said.

"Who's Edward?" I asked.

"Bella's boyfriend," Charlie said.

"Dad…" she sighed.

"Really? Bells, when were you going to tell me that you have a boyfriend?" I asked suddenly very excited that my cousin found someone.

"I was hoping a little bit later, like when you finished unpacking," she said.

I was able to sense that Bella was starting to feel a bit nervous about me meeting Edward. I wondered why she'd feel that way?

When we pulled up into the driveway, I saw Edward starting to get out of his car. When he got out, I felt my jaw drop. He was literally the most gorgeous guy I have ever seen. Everything about him looked perfect: his face, his high cheekbones, a strong jaw line, a straight nose, and full lips. His tousled copper hair even looked great on him. He looked like he had the potential to become a male model if he wanted to. Bella has got to be the luckiest girl in the world to find someone like him.

"Mel? Mel? Melissa?" Bella called.

"What? What happened?" I said slightly dazed.

"I asked if you wanted to meet Edward?" she repeated.

"Uh, yeah. Okay."

We got out of my uncle's police cruiser—just like my dad's back home—and started walking up to where Bella's boyfriend was standing. Bella was still a bit nervous but then as soon as she saw Edward grin at her, her nervousness was starting to turn into giddiness and love.

I tried not to laugh at how cute it was to see her act this way. To see how much in love she was with this boy and also knowing that he feels the same way about her, too. Good thing about being an empath I guess.

When we reached Edward, I tried not to hear his thoughts, but I was getting a weird feeling about being near him; like there was something about him that seemed a bit off.

"Melissa, this is my boyfriend Edward Cullen. Edward, this is my cousin Melissa Swan," Bella said introducing us.

"Hello, Melissa, it's very nice to finally meet you. Bella has told me so much about you," Edward said with a voice that is as smooth as velvet.

"Hi, Edward. It's nice to meet you, too," I said extending my hand to shake his.

For some odd reason both of them seemed a bit hesitant about me doing that. But Edward then composed himself, placed his hand in mine and shook it. What was odd about it was that his hands were ice cold. _Maybe that's why he was a bit worried about shaking my hand._

"Sorry, if my hands are a bit cold. I forgot my gloves and I was texting my brother and sister a while ago," he said, letting go of my hand.

"Oh, no, it's fine. I understand completely," I said, clasping my hands together in a casual way, hoping Edward wouldn't know notice it was also a way to warm up my right hand.

"Well, hello there, Edward." Charlie greeted.

"Hello, Charlie," Edward said.

"Did you come to welcome Forks' newest resident?" Charlie asked.

I suppressed an eye roll and braced myself for Edward's answer. "Yes actually I am, and I also came to see if Bella and I could take her around the town and then to Port Angeles with us a little bit later."

"Well, that does seem like a good idea, I don't see why not, but it's really up to Mel here." Uncle Charlie looked in my direction.

"What do you say, Mel?" Edward asked, also looking at me.

I sensed that Edward was telling the truth and from what I was hearing from his thoughts was that it kind of seemed like he planned this with a sister of his. Almost like a last minute thing. I snuck a quick glance at Bella and she seemed almost as confused as I was, but didn't really seem to mind the idea.

"Thanks, Edward, but, um, I think I should stay here and rest. But thank you anyway, that was very considerate of you two," I said. "Maybe next time?"

"Yeah, maybe when you finished getting everything settled, we'll go to Port Angeles and catch a movie?" Bella suggested.

"Yes, that sounds good," Edward said.

"Well, I better head inside and start unpacking." Not that I have much with me to unpack.

"Do you need any help?" Bella asked.

"Um, sure. Thanks, Bella."

"You're welcome. Edward, do you mind waiting downstairs for a bit?" Bella asked him.

"No, it isn't a problem at all." Edward gave Bella a crooked grin that made her feel lightheaded.

I went inside the house and asked Charlie where my room was.

"Your room is right next to Bella's room and I already put your suitcases in there, too," Charlie said.

"Thanks, Uncle Charlie." I then followed Bella up the stairs and down the hall to stand in front of a door that was right next to her room.

"This is your room, Mel," Bella said opening the door for me.

I stepped into the room and noticed that it already had a bed, the walls were painted an emerald green, a dresser and drawer and the window already had a white curtain covering it.

"I helped Charlie find the bed sheets. I remembered that purple is your favorite color," she said.

"Yeah, thanks," I said. "You know you really didn't need to help me unpack, Bella. I could have done everything in less than five minutes."

"I know but I just wanted to hangout with you for a bit before I go out with Edward."

"Oh, okay. And thanks for inviting me with you guys, but I really want to rest up a bit."

"No, it's fine. We could go out tomorrow, if you like?" she suggested, seeming eager to spend time together.

"Yeah, that would be great." I smiled.

"Okay and I know that you've been waiting for me to ask you this question, so what do you think of Edward?" Bella asked.

"To tell you the truth: he's _really _handsome, Bella. You are a lucky girl to have someone like him; I can sense that he's totally in love with you," I said, leaving out the part about me getting the feeling of uneasiness around him at first.

"Well, I'm glad you like him. He seems to like you, too," she said.

"Does he have any brothers?" I joked.

She laughed. "He does but they are already taken."

"Darn." I laughed too. "I really did miss you, Bella."

"I missed you, too, Mel." She pulled me into a hug. "Well, are you going to cast everything into their proper place?"

"Oh, of course." Pulling away, I walked over to my first suitcase and opened it.

I looked at the clothes and then at the dresser and drawers. I flicked my wrist and the top drawer opened up. Looking back at my clothes, I flicked my wrist again to move a couple of my shirts to the open drawer. When they reached the drawer—being a foot higher—I flicked my wrist again, saw my shirts land neatly in the drawer and closed it shut. I turned my attention to Bella and she gaped.

"I thought you were used to seeing me use my powers?" I giggled.

"I am. It's just that it's going to take a while to get use to seeing that again," Bella said composing herself.

"Don't worry, it won't take long. And I'll make sure that I won't use my powers or magic in front of Charlie," I said, lifting the two fingers of my right hand. "Scouts honor."

"You were never a Girls Scout." Bella laughed.

After about fifteen minutes of unpacking—witch style—Bella and I started talking about how things have been for us in the past two years. How school was, how much we changed in appearances and in height, too. She even asked if I was dating anyone. When I told her that I broke up with my last boyfriend because he cheated on me, she got furious.

"That jerk," Bella said.

"Same thing I said, but I was a little more colorful with my choice of words," I said with a humorless laugh.

"How could he cheat on you with a wood nymph, you're twice as beautiful as any wood nymph there is—not that I've seen any, of course—but still," she said getting a bit red in the face with her anger.

"I know, thanks, Bella." Looking down at my cell phone, I saw that we killed a good hour. "I think we gave Edward and Charlie a good amount of time to believe that we were stuck unpacking my millions and millions of clothing."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." She rose from her spot on my bed. "Are you sure you don't want to go hangout with Edward and me, you could meet his sister Alice."

"Thanks, Bella, but I really want to stay here and read a book or something. I had a really long day."

"Okay, well, I'll be back later, then. Have fun with Charlie," she said, making her way to the door.

"I'm sure I will. Have fun with Edward." I saw her walk out of my new room, leaving me to be alone with my thoughts.

* * *

After Bella left, I walked up to my mirror to see if I was really as tired as I felt. I had to admit, for living in Arizona and California all my life I really didn't get tanned at all. I was very pale—which was perfect for living in a place like this—with long dark-brown hair, and big clear blue eyes. I was even a bit taller than Bella—just by two inches—and I had always been slender but kind of have an athletic built, but I was also soft, too. But there was one thing that Bella and I have in common and it was that we were both clumsy._Must run in the Swan family genes._

There was a soft knock on the door and I heard Uncle Charlie standing outside wanting to ask if I wanted to go out with him somewhere.

"Come in." I called.

"Hey, Mel, I know that you just got here and probably want to rest a bit, but I was wondering if you wanted to meet a friend of mine down by the Quileute Reservation?" Charlie asked.

I guess it would be good to go see this reservation; I had never been to one my whole life so I guess it would be interesting.

"Yeah, sure. I don't mind going with you there." I smiled; showing him how interested I was about going with him.

"Great, we'll leave in about fifteen minutes and then we'll head on down there. You'll probably like it there's a beach near there and my friend, Billy, has a son about your age so you'll have someone to talk to I guess."

_Oh great_, I thought to myself, _Charlie is going to hook me up with a__boy I haven't even met yet._

"That's great, Uncle Charlie. I guess I'll freshen up a bit; you know, like, wash my face and such then I'll call you or something so we could go."

"Okay, well, remember we have about fifteen minutes before we leave."

"Okay." When he left my room, I flopped down face first into my pillow and let out a deep groan. _What have you gotten yourself into, Melissa?_**  
**

* * *

**Well, that was the first chapter, let me know what you think and I hope you like it. Please review!**


	2. Meet the Blacks

**Author's Note: Chapter Two? Already? I got so caught up into writing this that I just couldn't wait to post the next chapter! So here's chapter two and I really hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Twilight _or any of the characters from the beloved novel. They are owned and copyrighted by Stephenie Meyer. Except for Melissa, I do have rights to her.**

* * *

**2. Meet the Blacks**

"So your friend Billy Black is a Quileute Indian?" I asked my uncle as soon we stepped into his cruiser.

"Yes, he is. Billy and I have been best friends for a long time. I remember the day before your dad first started high school; Billy scared him really good with a joke we said about there being a freshmen prank day that goes around every single high school in the Olympic Peninsula on the first Friday of every month," Charlie said.

"Did Billy go to the same high school as you did?"

"No, he went to the school on the reservation. Just like all the kids that live on the reservation; they all go to the same school."

"Sounds kind of like Forks. You live in a small town—where everyone knows you—and you have to go to the same school where they'll still know you."

"Yeah, kind of like that. So I heard that your dad stopped a big-time crime boss, who sold a lot drugs and was on the run for two years," Uncle Charlie said, changing the subject.

"Yeah, he did. My mom was really worried when she found out that my dad got assigned to that investigation," I said.

"He was that bad, huh?" he asked.

"From what I've heard he makes the Kingpin look like an everyday burglar."

He laughed at my Spiderman analogy. "Well, I guess now I see why Vanessa would be scared for my brother."

I couldn't help but smile along with him; Mom has always been worried about Dad ever since he became a cop. She was even more worried about him when he became a detective.

"Yeah, I guess that's true," I said, and then remembered what Charlie said earlier to me—about me meeting his friend's son. "Um, Uncle Charlie?"

"Yeah, Mel?" Charlie asked.

"What did you mean by what you said earlier? About me meeting Billy's son?"

"Well, I was just suggesting about you meeting him. He's a really good kid and I didn't want you to feel shy around them or something."

"Does Billy have any daughters so I won't have to feel like I'm just stuck with him?"

"He does have two girls—twins, actually—but they don't live with him anymore."

"So I guess that means I'm stuck with, what's his name again? Jacob?"

"Melissa, don't worry. He's a great kid. We'll be there for a while and if you don't feel like being there anymore, we'll just go home."

I knew Charlie wanted me to meet his friends and right now I sensed that he really wanted me to get to know these people—especially Jacob. So I supposed I could put on a brave face and make everything go smooth for Uncle Charlie between this Jacob kid and me.

"Okay, Uncle Charlie, I guess I'll be nice to Jacob." Smiling the best convincing smile that I had.

"I'm glad to hear that, kid." Charlie smiled back.

We fell into silence after that. For most of the car ride I just looked out my window and took in the site of forest that surrounds Forks. Mom had always told me that the one thing she missed about living in Forks was the forest. She said that that was where she first met my dad. She was on a hiking trip with some of her friends and she got lost. She was so paralyzed from fear that her powers would not work properly.

When it was starting to get dark, she did the one thing she knew that would help her out in that situation—scream. She screamed for help for an hour until someone found her. She told me that my dad was the most handsome man that she had ever met in her whole life. She also said that she knew he was the one. I had always asked her how was it possible for her to know for sure that my dad was the one and all she would say was magic had a special way with things.

"Mel? We're here," Charlie said taking me out of my inner thoughts.

"Oh, okay," I said. I didn't even notice as to how fast we got here. The drive over here from Forks was supposed to be about fifteen miles. "That was pretty fast."

"Well, don't tell anyone but I kind of went a little over the speed limit." Charlie joked.

"Okay, Uncle Charlie, I won't say a thing." Pretending to lock my lips and threw an invisible key over my shoulder. Uncle Charlie tried not to smile at my childish act, but failed to do so.

"Are you sure you're fifteen?" he asked poking fun at what I just did.

I rolled my eyes at my uncle in a slightly playful manner.

"I guess that answers my question. Come on."

We walked up to a small wooden house with narrow windows and dull red paint making it resemble a tiny barn. But despite the size it looked almost welcoming, kind of homey. We were almost to the front door when a man in a wheelchair placed himself in front of the door with a big smile on his face.

"Hello, Charlie. I see that you've convinced your niece to come see us," the man said.

"I have to admit she's not that easy to convince into doing things but trust me she's one of the nicest people you have ever met," Charlie said. "Melissa, I'd like you to meet Billy Black. And, Billy, here is my niece—all the way from California—Melissa."

Billy Black seemed like a nice man; he had a wrinkled face, russet skin, hair and black eyes. I could even sense that he was happy to meet me—especially after all the nice things Charlie told him about me.

"Hi. It's very nice to meet you, Mr. Black." I extended my hand to shake his.

"Oh, please, Mr. Black was my grandfather, call me Billy. Do you mind if I call you Melissa or do you prefer Mel?" Billy asked, shaking my hand.

"Either one is fine. Mel, Melissa…it doesn't really matter," I smiled.

_Well at least I know that she won't correct everyone all the time like her cousin does. _Billy thought, causing me to have some difficulty not to laugh at his little accusation of Bella.

"That's good to know, your uncle has told me so much about you," Billy said.

"I hope they were all nice things." I looked toward my uncle, trying to seem like I very curious when I'd already know what he had told Billy.

"So, Billy, where's Jacob?" Charlie asked, obviously changing the subject.

"Oh, he went out about two hours ago with some of his friends but he said he'll be here in about five minutes. Come on in and out of the cold." Billy wheeled himself out of the doorway to let us in.

When I stepped inside the house it seemed much more smaller than it did on the outside. But it still had that homey feeling to it. The living room had only a TV set, a love seat and an armchair. The kitchen was attached to the living room making it smaller than it should have been. Everything in the house may have had a mixed style of accessories but it still seemed to make things feel just right.

I walked around the living room and began to look at the family photos that Billy had scattered around.

"Would you guys like something drink? I have water, Coke, and juice?" Billy asked from the kitchen.

"I'll take a Coke, Billy," Charlie said.

"Mel, you want anything?" Billy asked.

"I'll have the same. Thanks, Billy," I said.

"Don't mention it."

I continued looking at the pictures in the living room and found them to be very interesting. There was one of Billy—looking much younger and out of a wheelchair—with two young girls standing on either side of him, while he was carry a small boy with shaggy hair in his arms. Just by looking at the picture I was able to sense the happiness radiating from all four of them. I moved on to the next picture and saw Billy's kids more grown up then the other picture; this time the twins growing up from pretty little girls to beautiful women, but I noticed that his son, Jacob, wasn't in the picture at all. I looked at the next picture—probably a more recent photo—and I saw Billy in his chair and standing right next to him was a really tall boy with long hair tied back into a ponytail at the nape of his neck.

"That's my son Jacob," Billy said from behind me, startling me a bit. He handed me my drink then continued. "We took that picture this past July when my daughter, Rachel, came by for the Forth of July celebration we have here on the reservation. You know Jake's just about your age but he'll turn sixteen come this December."

"He's really…tall," I said, not really sure what to say about him.

_It's too bad she didn't say he's a looker, because that's just about what every single girl on the reservation said. _Billy thought.

I blushed at just the thought. I mean Jacob was quite handsome—and not like Bella's boyfriend handsome—it was like he had a more natural beauty that couldn't be made out of nowhere by some girls' crazy fantasies. I then decided to mess around with Billy and make him think that some of the girls were not that close to saying what Jacob really looked like.

"Well, he does also seem kind of cute, but there seems to be something else about him that makes him stand out more than just his physical appearance." I paused, thinking of the right words to say. "I mean his smile looks kind of contagious; that just by looking at it will make even the grouchiest person in the world want to smile. And his eyes always show a childlike playfulness that seem almost like it will never go away no matter how old he would get in life. Kind of like there's always supposed to be happiness in the world."

_Wow, now that's something I've ever heard before. _Billy thought.

I smiled at his mental comment and took a sip of my soda. It shocked me that I could just say something like that about his son and I'd never met him before; I just with what I was seeing from the picture.

"I've never heard my son being described like that before, you make him seem like he's almost a piece of art but in a good way, I think." Billy smiled.

Before I was able to answer, I turned my head around and heard a couple of bikes pull up near the driveway. Charlie and Billy looked at me with confused expressions on each of their faces.

"Did you hear something, Mel?" Charlie asked.

_Oh, crap. I really have to be careful when I'm around them. _I thought of something quick to cover up my mistake. "No, uh, my ears just popped right now. I didn't think that it would have taken that long for it to happen." I turned around and hoped that they couldn't see past my lie.

"I've heard that does seem to take a while for some people, sometimes even until the next day," Billy said.

"Really? I didn't know that." I moved my hand next to my ear, making it seem like I was trying to get the ringing out, while I was actually listening to the footsteps coming up the little path to the front door.

"Dad, I'm back." I heard a husky voice say from the doorway.

"Hey, there, son," Billy said.

"Hey, Charlie. It's good to see you again. Hey, Bella," Jacob said.

_Bella_, I thought. _I mean, sure, we look alike with our backs turned but we aren't that similar. Are we?_

"Hey, Jake. It's good to see you, too. But I'll have to let you know that that's not Bella," Charlie said.

"It's not?" Jacob asked. _I could have sworn that was Bella? Unless…_

"Nope."

_So it must be her cousin. Wow they look a lot alike with their backs turned, then. _Jacob thought.

_That boy seriously needs to know the difference between most girls when they aren't looking at him. _Billy thought.

"Come here, Mel," Charlie said. I walked over to where he was standing next to Jacob and I kind of felt small standing in front of him. "Jacob, I would like you to meet my niece Melissa Swan. Melissa, this is Jacob Black."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you, Melissa," Jacob said with a smile and extended his hand to me.

"Hi, Jacob. It's nice to meet you, too," I said taking his hand.

Jacob Black just made my comment about him earlier seem like mere everyday stuff you would say to anyone. He was way more handsome in person—beautiful even—with his russet skin, black hair and dark eyes, but his smile seemed to be exactly the way I described it to be. A smile so contagious, it would make the grouchiest person in the world want to smile. And, of course, I found myself smiling just thinking about it. _I think Jacob and I are going to be great friends._ **  
**

* * *

**Yay! Mel met Jacob! But remember this was all before Edward left and before Jacob found out that he was a werewolf so all the craziness still hasn't happened yet. But when that does happen it's going to be a whole lot more crazier with a witch involved until the whole ordeal starts.**

**So how am I doing so far in the beginning? Good or bad? Criticism is always welcomed for this story. So please review and tell people about it too! :)**


	3. Meet the Blacks Part 2

**Author's Note: OMG! Chapter three! I just can't stop writing this! I hope you're enjoying this as much as I am! :)**

**Disclaimer: Everything that is Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**3. Meet the Blacks (part 2)**

After Jacob took my hand to shake it, I felt a familiar feeling I didn't want to get. A tingling feeling where I knew my eyes started to get that glazed over look, my body going weak and numb. I was getting a vision. I was soon sucked into it and I could barely see anything. Just as soon as it started, it finished too quickly. It was too short and blurry for me that I wasn't able to see what happened.

I stumbled forward a bit and Jacob grabbed one of my arms to level me.

"Whoa, easy, Melissa. Are you all right?" Jacob asked.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine. Just a little claustrophobic, um, I think I'm going to step outside for a minute," I mumbled, feeling a strange—and almost electric—current surging through me from his touch.

"Are you sure that you're okay, Mel?" Charlie asked.

I looked toward my uncle, nodding. "I'm fine. I just need to be outside for a bit."

"Do you want some company if anything happens?" It was Jacob's turn to ask.

"No, it's okay. I'll be fine," I said adding a weak, but convincing smile.

Jacob didn't really seem convinced but he nodded and let go of my arm._ I just hope that she'll be okay out there._

"Oh, and I'll stay close, Uncle Charlie, I promise," I said to him but also hoping that the message would get through to Jacob so that he would stop worrying a bit.

"Okay, Mel. But be careful," Charlie said.

"I will." I stepped out the door and into the cool air.

_What the hell was that? _I thought. _That has never happened to me before._

What I was even worried about was that the vision had something to do with Jacob. And I had a feeling that something bad is going to happen to him.

"Oh, no," I said out loud. "I can't let anything happen to him."

I knew that I just met him, but just the thought of Jacob getting hurt; breaks my heart. What would Billy do if anything happened to his son? He's a middle-aged man in a wheelchair and Jacob takes care of him.

_No__._ _I _won't _let anything happen to Jacob Black._

I had to calm down or else something was going to get blown up. I put my hand in my hip pocket and pulled out my iPod. Music always helped me calm down. I put the white ear-buds on and looked through the last playlist I was listening to before I got off the plane. I found the one song that I knew would help me calm down, Debussy's "Maid With the Flaxen Hair".

As soon as I heard the music play, I started to relax a bit more. Most people who knew me found my taste in music strange. I mean, I pretty much listened to almost anything—except for country and jazz—but I also loved to listen to classical music. It was something that I picked up from my mom. She always played it in the house whenever she was cleaning, I wouldn't pay any attention to it at first but the more I listened to the music the more I found it to be beautiful and relaxing. My favorite instrument was the piano. When I was younger I asked Mom to put me in piano lessons just so I could learn how to play my favorite songs.

I really did miss being back at home. I missed my mom and dad. I missed how Mom would play music every day, help me with my potions and help me out during times when I couldn't get control on my powers. I missed spending time with Dad whenever he got back home from work. I even missed my brother and sister. I missed playing with them in our backyard in the pool or having water balloon fights and then mess with the balloons with our powers. Things would never be the same anymore.

Once the song was finished, it changed to Paramore's "Decode". Just by walking right next to the forest reminded me so much of the music video, except it needed some random clips from that movie and then it would be exactly like the video. And that was when I heard it. Footsteps. Coming from right behind me. Even though I had my music playing pretty loud, I could still hear other sounds and sense the other presence. I instantly tensed up; I always got this way whenever I couldn't hear who was behind me through their thoughts because of my music.

I sensed the other presence coming closer. I was about to put up my force field until I heard the voice.

"Melissa, are you feeling better?"

It was Jacob. I let out a sigh of relief and relaxed my body. As much as I would like to turn around and tell him I was fine, I knew that I couldn't. _Gotta keep appearances all the time_.

I could feel Jacob starting to become anxious.

_Come on, Jacob, _I thought. _It's not hard to figure out that I'm listening to loud music and I can't hear you._

Then I felt that Jacob was getting a sense of realization that I couldn't hear him because of my music. He walked up and tapped my shoulder. I turned around and saw him smiling a bit. I then found myself smiling along with him, took off my ear-buds, and then turned off my iPod.

"Hey," Jacob said.

"Hi," I said.

"Are you feeling any better?" he asked.

"Yeah, I am. I just needed to be out here and then I thought that maybe if I walked near the forest it could probably help me calm down."

"Yeah, It does seem to do that to some people—I personally like to do that myself. But only to get away from some stuff or I just go into the garage and work on my car."

"You like to fix cars?" I asked, highly curious about this. I always loved cars, a hobby my mother never fully understood.

"Yeah, it's kind of like a hobby of mine," he answered proudly.

"What kind of car is it?" I attempted to hide my smile—the closet car junkie that I hid was starting to come out.

"It's a 1986 Volkswagen Rabbit."

"Wow, a classic."

"You know about cars?" Jacob asked bewildered.

"Yeah. I, uh, hung out with my dad and big brother a lot and I always went with them to car shows in Phoenix and L.A.," I said.

"Now that's something I'd hardly ever see here in La Push or Forks," he commented.

"Why do you sound so surprised?" I asked folding my arms in mock offense to his comment.

"Well, don't tell anyone else this," he said, as his voice got a little huskier as he bent down to whisper in my ear. "Most girls around here don't really know a thing about cars."

"Oh, no! Dude, that's like a crime against nature," I laughed.

"I know, right? And some say that they know a few things about cars when all they know is just how to drive one." He laughed along with me.

"Oh, my God, that's even worse."

We kept laughing for a bit until we were able to control ourselves. When we were in complete control Jacob was the one to break the slight silence. "Hey, look, I'm sorry about what I said earlier. About getting you and Bella confused, I mean."

"No, it's fine. When we were growing up, people always thought that we were sisters except she has brown eyes and I have blue eyes."

"That must have been annoying, then," he commented.

"Well, not really. No," I said walking over to the closest tree I could find.

"Why do you say it like that?" he asked following me.

"It's kind of complicated," I mumbled, looking at the grass.

"I have time," he urged.

I turned around to look at him and saw that he was quite serious for wanting to know more about me. And I didn't need mind reading to figure out the rest to be true. "Well, my actual sister and I don't, we don't really act like sisters."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's weird, we know that we're sisters but we just don't seem to act like it. I guess that probably because I spent so much time with Bella when we were growing up I had a stronger bond with her. While with my sister Samantha, we hardly know what we like half of the time. But we do know how help each other out during some bad times."

_Wow, that was pretty difficult. _Jacob thought. _But I get it._

"You do?" I asked.

"I do, what?" Jacob asked.

_Oh, crap, I forgot! _I thought. _How am I going to cover up this? Maybe…_ "I mean, you do…understand how complicated my relationship with my sister is, right?" _Please let this work._

"Yeah. It could be normal to most kids, I guess," Jacob said. "As long as you guys still love each other, then I think it's fine."

_Yes! Score one for me._ "Yes, we do. I'm glad that you're able to understand, Jacob."

"If you want, instead of using my full name, you can call me Jake, Melissa," Jacob said.

"Okay. And if you want you can call me Mel, instead of saying my full name, Jake," I said.

"Okay, Mel," he smiled.

I started to walk around the tree and found myself pretty amazed as to how comfortable I was out here in the forest. Even with Jacob here. However, what did seem to bother me a bit was how his eyes followed me. Realizing that I didn't want to hear his thoughts anymore, I decided to put up my shield and tried to enjoy the quietness out here. I began walking away from the tree until my foot slipped on a root and I tripped.

I was about to fall until I felt two arms wrap around my waist. I turned around and saw that Jacob caught me from falling yet again.

"Man, you're just as clumsy as your cousin," Jacob commented, laughing a bit.

"Well, I guess it runs in the Swan family genes," I muttered, feeling a blush trying to creep up to my face.

Jake laughed again and set me down. "You know, Charlie and Bella are really happy that you're here."

"Yeah, I can tell that they are," I said, making sure to keep from saying anything my magic or powers. "But I have to say, it seems kind of weird being here."

His forehead creased and stared at me. "Why? Are you so used to living in the city?"

"Well, a little bit of that but mostly because I'm going to miss my family." _And I'm also going to be living with humans. _

"I thought Charlie said that you and Bella were really close?" Jacob asked.

"Well…yes, we were, but…we started to drift apart after I moved to L.A.," I said.

"Didn't you guys try to call each other or something?"

I looked down at the ground and then answered his question. "We did. But it was starting to become too much of a hassle. We were starting to get caught up in our own lives that there would be times where we wouldn't call each other for a day or two and then it would lead up to a week then two weeks and then a month.

"The last time I saw Bella was on my thirteenth birthday and then nothing after that."

We were quiet for a while. I couldn't believe that I told him almost everything that has ever happened to me—everything other than actually telling him who I really was.

I saw that he was about to say something until my cell phone started ringing.

_Oh, crap! I forgot that I was supposed to call home as soon as I got to Charlie's house._"I'm sorry, I have to take this."

"No, it's okay," Jacob said, waving it off.

I took out my cell and answered without even looking at the caller I.D. "Hi, Mom."

"Melissa Alison Swan, why didn't you call me when you arrived at your uncle's house like I asked you to?" Mom asked.

"I'm sorry, Mom. I was busy unpacking and then Charlie asked me if I wanted to meet his friends in La Push," I said trying to calm her down.

"La Push? As in the Quileute Indian Reservation?" she asked.

"If that's the only one near Forks, then, yeah. And I'm kind of in the middle of something." I looked to see that Jacob was about couple feet away from me, I decided to speak low enough for him not to hear, "I met this boy named Jacob Black and I'm kind of hanging out with him right now."

"Oh. All right then, Mel. I'll let you be with this boy but later tonight we are going to continue this conversation with the glass."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Okay, well, have fun with your new friend, honey. And behave yourself over there."

"Yeah, Mom, I will."

"And we miss you, Mel. All of us."

"I miss you guys, too. Love you, bye."

"I love you, too, sweetheart."

I hung up and put my cell back in my hip pocket. Turning around, I saw Jacob with a stick in his hand, drawing random designs in the dirt. I walked up to where he was and peered over his shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing, just doodling in the dirt," Jake said with a childlike grin on his face. "So, you were talking to your mom?"

"Yeah. She was kind of mad that I didn't call her when I got here," I said.

"How mad was she?" he asked.

"Not much. As soon as I said that I was with Charlie in La Push, she dropped the subject for later when I'm back to his house," I shrugged.

"Speaking of getting back, Charlie wanted us to get back as soon as I found you," Jacob said getting up and dusting the dirt off his hands on his jeans.

"Charlie was getting worried about me?" I asked.

"Yeah. Considering how you don't know your way around here; he thinks you're bound to get easily confused," he grinned.

"Well, for your information, Jake, I can handle my way around the woods, La Push and Forks perfectly all by myself." I turned on my heel to leave.

"Uh, Mel? My house is that way," he said pointing to the left.

"Right. I knew that. I was just messing with you," I said, turning back and walked past him.

"Sure, sure." **  
**

* * *

**Hahaha silly Mel. Well I guess Charlie was right about her getting confused in both La Push and Forks, lol. So how am I doing so far? Is this going good or bad? Please leave a good and well constructive response to this chapter.**

**Well until next time. :)**


	4. What Are You?

**Author's Note: Sweet! A new chapter! I just can't get enough of writing this. And not to seem pushy, but I haven't been getting much reviews guys. I've only had three so far and I've been hoping that maybe if I write more maybe I'll get more reviews for the later chapters. So please review guys, it really does make my day when I get a review. So if you do decide to add this fanfic to either your Favorite Stories or Story Alerts, please try to review first. I won't even mind if you want to make some suggestions for the story incase I get writers block or something, or maybe you can comment on what you don't like about it and I'll try to make it better for the reader and not for the author. So please enjoy this chapter and try to review after. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that belongs to Stephenie Meyer, except for Mel.**

* * *

**4. What Are You?**

"It was really nice meeting you, Mel," Billy smiled and shook my hand.

"It was nice meeting you, too, Billy," I smiled.

"Hey? What about little ol' me?" Jake pouted slightly.

"It was really nice meeting you, too, Jake. But I have to admit there is nothing little about you," I laughed, with Charlie and Billy laughing along with me.

"Whatever, short stuff," Jake said, pulling me into a hug.

I hugged him back. "Hey, I'm not that short. I'm actually taller than Bella." _By two inches._

When we broke away from each other, I got the strangest feeling. It was almost like I didn't want to be out of his embrace.

"Come on, Mel. We'd better get back home or else Bella will start wondering where we are," Charlie said.

"Okay. Again, it was really nice meeting you guys."

"Well, we were glad to have finally met you, Melissa," Billy said._And I think my son was even more than happy to have met you._

I blushed at Billy's mental comment and looked at the floor. I could feel Jacob getting confused about why I blushed. If I had told him about my powers—like my mind reading and telepathy, to be more exact—then I would have told him what Billy thought through my mind. But, then again, I wouldn't want for him to keep such a big secret like that for the rest of his life.

I followed Charlie out the door and headed toward the cruiser, with Jacob and Billy following behind us. When we reached the car, Charlie unlocked it and was the first to get in. When I reached the passenger's side I felt a hand touch my arm before I even got in. I turned around to see Jacob standing right behind me. From what I was hearing from his thoughts, he wanted to ask if we could hangout again.

"Hey, Mel, I was wondering—if you wanted to that is—would you want to hangout with me again?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, sure. I'd like that, Jake," I said. "Maybe next time I could see your car?"

"Yeah, I would really like for you to see it."

"Maybe later in the week I could come back down here."

"All right. Um, I guess I'd better let you go, you probably still have to finish unpacking or something."

_If he only knew that I'm already finished. _"Yeah, I guess I should. Bye, Jacob."

"See you, Melissa."

I stepped into the cruiser and then put my seatbelt on. Charlie started the car and began pulling away. From the rear view mirror, I saw Jacob and Billy waving at us. Rolling down my window, I did the same and from the corner of my eye I saw Charlie smirking to himself a little bit.

_I knew she'd probably liked being there. _Charlie thought.

I rolled my eyes, rolled my window back up and just stared out the window again._ I know Charlie is going to ask me how I liked my trip to La Pus._ _Starting with Billy._

"So, Mel, what did you think about Billy?" he asked.

"He seemed nice." _Now he's going to ask about…_

"And what did you think about Jacob?"

"He seemed nice, too. He was kind of funny and easy for me to get along with." _And now…_

"So you admit that you had a good time in La Push, then?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess I did," I said. _Except for the fact that I had a vision and nearly fainted, I still had a good time, _I thought to myself.

"Well, I'm glad that you liked it."

* * *

"Hmm," Charlie murmured.

"What is it?" I asked, looking up from my cell phone.

"Looks like Bella beat us home," he said.

I looked ahead and I saw Edward's silver Volvo parked right next to Bella's truck._There was no way that we were gone that long?_

Charlie and I got out of the cruiser and made our way to the house. He unlocked the door and then gestured that I'd step inside first. Entering the house, the first thing I noticed was that something smelled sweet, _really _sweet. I had never smelled anything like it before. It seemed almost inhumanly possible to have that smell.

I noticed that the smell was coming from the kitchen and started walking over there. Charlie said something but I was too distracted into finding the source of that scent. When I reached the kitchen, I saw Edward standing next to Bella, while she was making tonight's dinner.

_They're back from La Push. _Edward thought.

I stood frozen-still in the doorway. My head was spinning, my breathing stopped and my body tensed. He couldn't have possibly known that Charlie and I were in La Push. And I definitely knew that Charlie didn't tell Bella about it either because he wanted us to come back before she did.

I sensed Edward tense up and began feeling curious about something. No, not curious about something, curious about some_one._ And his curiosity wasn't about anyone—it was about me.

_I hope she doesn't find out._ Edward thought.

_Find out? Find out about what? What the heck is he talking about?_

Edward turned his head toward me. We locked eyes, staring at each other with a curious and confused look on our faces.

_Can you hear me?_ I said through my thoughts—without using telepathy.

He nodded. _Yes. Can _you _hear _me_?_

It was my turn to nod my head. _Yes._

I felt my heart pound hard against my ribcage and my breathing slowed to small shallow gasps.

_What are you? _We both thought.

* * *

**Author's Note: Ooh a cliffhanger. But wait does this mean that both Edward and Melissa will find out what they are. How will they handle that type of news to each other? Only one way to find out, until next week (or whenever I'll update again lol)**

**Please review and tell me what you think about this chapter.**

**P.S.: And sorry if this chapter was shorter than the rest, I'll make the next chapter longer, promise :)**


	5. Me: Witch You: Vampire

**Author's Note: Thank you guys so much for the reviews! Sorry if I sounded whiney but it was how I was feeling at the moment and I'm sometimes insecure about myself at times. So enough about me.**

**In the last chapter we saw that Mel found out about Edward being able to read minds and the same went for Edward about Mel. So what will happen when they both find out about each other's most well kept secrets?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that belongs to Stephenie Meyer, except for Mel.**

* * *

**5. Me: Witch. You: Vampire.**

Edward and I stood still. Staring at each other, not thinking about anything. Throughout my whole life I had never met anyone else with my power. I was even the only one on my mother's side of the family to hear thoughts and now that I had moved here to Forks, I met another person with my power, but I had a hunch that Edward might not even be human at all.

_It appears that we need to have a long discussion about this, _Edward said through his thoughts.

_Yes, I say we should, _I replied.

_But first you should make your presence known for Bella, because right now she does not know that you're here._

_Okay._

Edward turned back around and watched Bella cook.

"Hi, Bella," I said out loud.

She turned around and gave me a small smile before turning her attention back to the food. "Hey, Mel."

"Hello, Edward."

"Hello, Melissa," Edward said, turning around to face me again.

_When do you want to talk about this? _I asked.

_We can't say anything about it right now. Not here,_ Edward said.

I nodded, knowing very well that we couldn't talk about anything out of the ordinary with Charlie here. I decided to get out of the doorway and entered the kitchen until the phone began to ring.

"Mel, do you mind getting that?" Bella asked, pointing to the phone.

"Sure, no problem." I answered the phone. "Hello, Swan residence."

"Yes, can I please speak with Chief Swan?" A male voice said over the other line.

"Yes, hold on," I said. "Uncle Charlie, the phone's for you!"

He walked in to the kitchen and I handed him the phone. "Thanks, Mel. Hello?"

I walked toward the cabinets and got a glass so I could get some water. After I got something to drink, I walked passed Charlie to sit down at the table. Once I took my seat, I felt my body go numb and got a vision. In the vision, I saw Charlie saying that he was leaving to help take care of an accident that happened on the freeway between here and Port Angeles.

I blinked and saw that I was back in the kitchen, while my hand was clutching the glass of water. I heard a small cracking sound coming from the glass. I let go of the cup and examined it. It wasn't that bad of a crack. It was small—hardly noticeable—I could easily fix it later with magic. I looked up from the cup and saw Edward giving me the same curious look again. There was no doubt that he saw the same thing I did through my thoughts.

_Looks like we're going to have our little discussion soon, _I said.

_So it would seem, _Edward said.

"Okay. I'll be right there," Charlie said, hanging up the phone. "Guys, I've got to go."

"What happened?" Bella asked.

"There was a car accident on the highway between here and Port Angeles. Both of the cars are in pretty bad shape and they need me down there to help them out," Charlie said.

"So I guess I'll save you a plate for later?" Bella asked.

"Yes, this could take a while and they really need help," he said. "I'll be back home pretty late, so you two don't wait up."

Bella and I just rolled our eyes at his statement.

"Okay. Bye, Dad," Bella said.

"Yeah, bye, Uncle Charlie," I said.

Edward waved. "Good luck, Charlie."

"Thanks," Charlie said and left._ Kids, always there when you need them. _

Edward and I laughed lightly at Charlie's comment and then went silent.

"What are you two laughing about?" Bella asked.

"Nothing," Edward and I said at the same time.

Bella gave us a look, almost not believing what we said, and then went back to the food.

_When he's out of the block, we'll talk, _Edward said.

I nodded. _All right. Where?_

_Outside—in the forest._ His tawny eyes looked out the window and then back at me.

_Okay, what should we say to Bella?_ I took a quick glance at her.

_I'll just say that I'm going to show you my car and then we could it take out for a quick drive around this area so you could see how it is and then we'll come back._ He made seem as if it were that simple.

_And she won't get suspicious about you doing that?_ I asked, quirking an eyebrow.

_No, because I can tell that Bella finds you very trustworthy, _he said.

_Yeah, if she could she would have trusted me with her own life._

He let out a very low chuckle and I was surprised that Bella didn't even hear him. _What is he?_

_You'll find out soon enough, _Edward said, hearing my thoughts.

I nodded and took a sip of my water. I looked at the clock and saw that five minutes had already passed.

"Bella," Edward said.

"Yes," Bella said, turning around.

"Would you mind if I showed Melissa my car? I remember you telling me that she likes cars and I thought maybe I should show her my Volvo," Edward said, giving me a quick glance.

"Sure, I know she would love to see it," Bella nodded.

"Bella, would it also be okay if Edward takes me out on a quick drive around here? I kind of want to see how well it drives?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure. I'm still waiting on the pasta to be done so I could get started on the chicken," Bella said, stirring the noddles.

"So we'll give it an estimated thirty minutes?" I prompted.

"Yeah, but don't be any later than that," she said, sounding like my mother.

"Okay." I got up from my seat. "Let's go see your car, Edward."

"All right, we'll be back soon, Bella." Edward kissed Bella on her cheek.

"Okay, and take good care of her," Bella said, again, sounding like a concerned parent.

_Gee, thanks Mom._

Edward let out a low chuckle, again, without Bella even hearing it. I took my cup to the sink, dropped the rest of my water down the drain, and washed my cup. Once I was done, I placed my cup upside down on a towel so it could dry.

"Bye, Bella. See you later," I waved, walking out of the kitchen.

"Bye, Mel. And have fun," Bella called.

"Yes, Mom," I said sarcastically.

I heard both Edward and Bella laughing at my comment._ Now he laughs at a volume where Bella could hear him. _

Edward chuckled again as soon as we reach the door. We walked out and Edward turned around to close the door but before we reached his car, I decided to put up both my shield and force field—the force field wasn't only for physical protection, it could also help for mental protection—so I could be alone with my thoughts.

* * *

I must admit I really did enjoy the car ride in the Volvo. It was so smooth and fast—of course Edward did go over the speed limit, but it was still cool. When we reached a secluded area—far away from the house—we exited the car and made our way in to the forest. I could feel that Edward was a bit annoyed that I did something so he couldn't hear my thoughts, but I really needed the silence in order for me to figure out what he is.

I knew for sure that Edward wasn't a wizard; if he were then I would have known right from the start. And if he were a warlock; then I would have been gone a long time ago.

I thought back on Edward's appearance; there had to be something that would just stand out about him, but it seemed so hard because everything about him was perfect._What does Edward have that is different?_

I looked back at Edward again and thought back on something that did seem strange about him. His hands. I remembered that when I held my hand out to shake his, he hesitated until he gave in. As soon as his hand touched mine, it felt ice cold.

_Ice cold, _I thought. _Okay, I know for sure that no one would have skin as cold as ice._

Actually I did notice something else about Edward that seemed different—his complexion. Edward had very pale skin—paler than both Bella's and mine. And then when Charlie and I got back from La Push, I came across this scent that I had never smelled before. I later found out that the scent belonged to Edward because the smell was everywhere on the inside of his car. And last, but not least, I also discovered that Edward shared the same ability as I did.

But what I still couldn't get over about was his skin. My brain immediately started working faster than ever, trying to figure out what Edward could be. I thought back to my magic books that Mom would have me read all the time about different mystical creatures. I remembered reading one about creatures that would have bone white skin; their touch would be ice cold, drink blood and look inhumanly beautiful. They were called _Lamia, _or in English vampires. _Edward is a vampire._

I noticed that Edward stopped walking and that we were deep in the forest. I still didn't want to lift my shields because I didn't want Edward to hear what I now discovered about him or hear if he figured anything out about me. I turned around to face him and felt my heart beat like crazy. Another thing that I remembered about vampires was that they are extremely strong—way stronger than I was—they were very fast, had sensitive hearing and had heightened senses—at the same level as I did.

I wasn't known for being scared of anything but right now—standing here, in the middle of the forest, with Edward—I had never felt more scared in my entire life. "Okay, we're here. So…start."

"Ladies first," Edward responded.

_Oh great,_ _I'm going to spill to my secrets to a vampire._

"But we're going to tell each other what we think what that person is."

_Well, that made things better. _"Okay. I noticed that you have very pale white and ice-cold skin. You read minds. After hearing your thoughts in Charlie's house, you were speaking almost as if you were from another time. Your scent is nothing that I've smelled before. Everything about you is perfect. I believe that you are a vampire."

Edward nodded. "Well, you're right. I am a vampire."

As if my heart wasn't beating fast and hard before, it was acting worse right now. _I hope he doesn't do anything to me._

"But don't worry, I won't hurt you," Edward reassured.

I looked at him, really confused by this. "How did you know that? You can't even hear my thoughts right now."

"Because that seemed like it would be the first thing to come to your mind after I told you what I was," he explained.

"I can't believe it," I said mostly to myself. "I actually met a vampire."

"What were you expecting? A demon of some sorts—although I could be right about that one."

"Why do you say that?"

"For one; I'm a monster. I'm one of the most dangerous predators to walk on this earth. You have no idea how dangerous it is for me to be around humans, and Bella for that matter."

Something clicked in my brain that made me scared just to think it. I didn't even want to say it out loud, but I did anyway. "Does Bella know that…that you're a vampire?" I lifted my shields and heard his answer in his head.

_Yes, _Edward said.

I gasped and stuttered, "Bella knew? H-how? D-did you tell her?"

"I didn't tell her anything. She found out all by herself."

"But…but that's impossible, you're a vampire. How can you and Bella possibly have a relationship if you…" _Could easily give into your blood lust?_

"As much as I don't want to tell you, I know that I might as well have to. When I first saw Bella, when she moved here to Forks, I did nearly give into my blood lust."

My body tensed after he said that. _What? Why? How could you do that?_

"If you don't want to—"

"I want to hear it," I cut him off before he could finish.

"As I said, I nearly gave in to my blood lust because Bella has this scent that drove me crazy," he said.

I saw through his thoughts what had happened to him that day. The day that Edward first saw Bella. I heard and felt what he was feeling and wanted to do at that very moment. He was coming up with so many ideas on how to kill Bella. How he thought of luring her away with him and then killing her somewhere deep in the forest, then burning the body so that no one could find it. Or another one where he would kill her right then in there in their Biology class and then kill the other students, and teacher for witnessing it.

All these thoughts and memories were making me sick and nauseous._ How could he ever think of such a thing? _

"I said the same thing," Edward sighed. "I tried to get away from her. I tried switching my classes but that didn't work. I tried leaving the school but I couldn't do that either. I tried reading her mind but I got nothing out of that."

"Even you're not able to hear her thoughts?" I asked incredulously. _I thought I was the only one?_

"No, to both of those questions. I tried talking to her and then after I did that, I became interested in her."

I quirked an eyebrow to what he just said. _Interested in her?_

"Not like that. I was interested into finding out more about her but then once I began doing that, I began finding myself wanting to be with her more. I couldn't stand being away from her," he said.

I felt something that I normally felt whenever I was around my mom and dad. "You fell in love with her."

"Yes, I did." A small grin spread across his face. "I fell in love with a human."

"You know I have to admit, I've never heard of a vampire falling in love with a human. It just doesn't seem possible," I commented.

_That's the same thing that my brothers and sisters said, _Edward sighed.

"There are more vampires in Forks? A coven?" I asked, intrigued and nervous at the same time.

"Yes, but we'll save that for next time. It's my turn to find out what you are."

I took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay, go ahead. Say what you think I am."

"I know that you are a witch," Edward said bluntly.

_How did you know so fast?_

"Well, for one thing, you have the ability to read minds—"

"So do you," I interrupted.

He quirked an eyebrow. _Do you want to know?_

"Yes, sorry. Continue, please."

"You can read minds and you can stop having your own thoughts from being heard. I also saw that you get premonitions and that you are stronger than a normal human. And your scent smells different; it smells like you're constantly around flowers and herbs—something that won't seem appealing to a vampire at all." He gave an apologetic grin. _No offense._

_Non-taken._

"And you probably have more powers than just those two?"

"Yes, I do. My active powers are telepathy, telekinesis, premonitions, empathy, molecular combustion, shielding, force fields and mind reading," I answered.

"And I've only seen two of those powers so far."

"Actually, you've seen four. When you couldn't hear my thoughts anymore I was using my shield and force field. My shield helps me not hear anymore thoughts, while my force field works for two reasons: physical and mental protection."

_I'm impressed, _he smirked.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"But, what I'm really concerned about is, does Bella know that you are a witch?" Edward asked.

"Yes, she's known for nine years. It was by accident." I was hoping that wouldn't ask that question.

_I've got time, _Edward said.

"I was six and Bella was nine, we were at my parents' house back when I used to live in Phoenix, and I wanted to get cookies but they were on the top shelf in the pantry. I thought that no one was around, so I decided to use telekinesis to get the box down. After I got the box of cookies down I saw that Bella was standing in the doorway when that happened.

"I was so scared that my mom would be mad at me if Bella told her. So of course I did the one thing a normal six-year-old would do—I started to cry.

"Bella saw me crying and then said that she would never tell my mom what happened. I was still upset and started crying harder; still thinking that she would tell other people.

"Then she did something that I thought someone would normally tell a six-year-old, she promised me that she would keep it a secret as long as she lived. After she said that, I started to feel better but I was still nervous that she would still say something about it.

"Ever since that day, Bella has never once said anything about my powers to anyone and I was so happy that she did that."

"But there is something that I know you didn't tell her, yet," Edward said, as if knowing everything I was about to say—which, for all I know, he probably does thanks to his mind reading ability.

"Yeah. I've never told Bella that I have an option of either staying at a certain age for eternity or just grow old. If I tell her that, then I feel like I'll break her heart," I said.

_I can see what Bella meant about you two being close, _Edward said.

_Like sisters, _I said.

Edward and I stared at each other. Taking in the new information that we had just learned about each other. Him: being a vampire. Me: being a witch. Something we both knew that we had never thought we would come across but knew that they existed.

"Well, I must say that Bella sure has a way of getting involved in the supernatural," I said.

"Yes, she does," Edward responded.**  
**

* * *

**Author's Note: WOW! They found out about each other. And they seem okay with it. Although, Mel is right about one thing, Edward wanting to kill Bella does sound kinda sick but then again who wouldn't want to be bitten by Edward Cullen? And I think that Edward was very impressed with Mel's shielding and force fields because I'm sure that he wouldn't mind having a power like that at times.**

**And here's a fun fact (if you didn't already know, lol) ****_Lamia _really does mean vampire in Latin. And in Greek Mythology Lamia was a beautiful queen of Libya who became a child-eating daemon. And in later traditions referred to many _lamiae_, folkloric monsters similar to vampires and succubi that seduced young men and then fed on their blood.**

**Well, until next time my faithful readers. Please let me know what you think about this chapter and if the story is going to your liking in a review. Make my day please, cuz these reviews are what's keeping me going.**


	6. Why Is There a Pixie In the Living Room?

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for reviewing and adding the story to your favorites or alerts! So here's chapter six, I hope you like it.**

**-I know you guys are getting tired of hearing me say this, but I have to. I do not own the characters of _Twilight,_they are owned and copyrighted by Stephenie Meyer. Except for Mel, I do have rights for her.

* * *

**

**6. Chapter Six**

"Isabella Marie Swan!" I said coming into the kitchen.

I saw Bella setting the table for us and gave me a look she gives people whenever they said her full name.

"Yes, Melissa?" Bella asked saying my full name.

"When were you going to tell me?" I asked folding my arms.

"Tell you what?"

"Tell me that I'm not the only supernatural being here," I said tilting my head to where Edward was standing in the doorway.

"Mel, I have no idea what—"

"She already knows, Bella." Edward said coming in.

"Well I guess I couldn't hide you guys from each other forever." Bella took a seat at the table. "How did you two find out?"

"Through mind reading," Edward and I said in unison.

"Wait, so you were able to hear Mel's thoughts?" Bella asked incredulously.

"Apparently I can, but I wasn't banking on it at first." Edward said taking a seat next to Bella. "And I have to admit, I wasn't hoping that I would find another mind reader in Forks. Especially it being your cousin, who I found out to be a witch."

"Well I wasn't expecting to find a vampire in Forks either, especially since that particular vampire happens to be my cousin's boyfriend." I said leaning against the counter.

"So you told her what you were through your thoughts?" Bella asked Edward.

"No, she kind of figured it out on her. And a lot faster than you did." He answered.

"Well of course she would have figured it out faster than me, her mom constantly had her read different magic books every day." Bella said. "I'm just surprised that were able to hold all that information for so long."

"Well, it seems like you forgot some stuff about me. Bella my brain capacity is big, it's almost as big as Edward's." I said.

"So, you remember everything that's ever happened to you."

"Yes, but one good thing is that I don't remember the day I was born, well when my mom was giving birth to me I should say."

"So you remember everything since you were born?"

"Yeah, pretty much. It's almost the same as it is for you, you know, it being the first memory that you'll remember after you were first changed into a vampire—minus the burning feeling that happens during the process."

"I can see that you know vampires well," Edward said slightly impressed.

"Well, I did read a lot growing up." I said. "But what I mostly remember from the day I was born was when Bella gave me my first teddy bear the first time she saw me."

"Oh yeah, I remember that, but you were so small to play with it so Vanessa just had me show it in front of you all the time. You really did love that thing." Bella said.

_Now I can see how much you two care for each other._ Edward grinned.

_I told you we're like sisters._ I smiled.

Bella looked back and forth between Edward and me feeling confused, until she understood that we were communicating through our thoughts. And then she felt annoyed.

"Oh please tell me that these silent conversations won't happen all time now?" She asked.

Edward and I laughed lightly at her little complaint.

"Don't worry they won't," I said. "Only when it's necessary."

"Was what just happened now necessary?"

"Almost," Edward said. "I was just telling her that after hearing you two reminisce about each other's past that I can tell how much you two were close."

"And now does seem like the perfect time to get back to where we were, right Bells?"

"Yeah, Mel. It has been too long," she said.

"So starting tomorrow we'll hangout?" I asked.

"Yes, I say we should" She said.

"Oh wait, I almost forgot. My mom told me that I'm suppose to call her when I got back here."

"Well, go ahead and call her."

"No, not with the phone. She told me to call her with the witch's glass and—"

"You brought it here? I didn't see you unpack it earlier," she cut me off.

"No, I didn't bring it. But I can easily turn the mirror in my room into a witch's glass," I said.

"And how are you going to do that?" Bella asked.

"I brought a charm."

"You brought a charm?"

"Yep, and I must say that I have become a total expert with it. Plus I was wondering if you wanted to talk to the others?"

"Well, it has been a long time and it would be good to see them again."

"So is that a yes?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

"Yes, I'll join you when you contact them with the witch's glass. And I better get the food over here or else Vanessa's going to think that I haven't fed you yet." Bella said getting up from where she was sitting.

I walked over to the table and sat down in the chair that was the opposite side where Bella's chair was. Edward looked at me and started chucking a bit.

_You know I'm glad that I told you what I was before._ He said.

_Why do you say that?_ I asked.

_Because you would have been wondering why I wasn't eating._ He chuckled.

I laughed lightly at his statement. _That's true I would have._ I then remembered what Edward said earlier about his brothers and sisters, how there was a coven of vampires here in Forks.

_I'll tell you about them soon. _He said.

_How soon?_ I asked.

_Soon enough. _

_You better, because you know if you don't tell me anything, I'm going to ask Bella._ I smirked.

He sighed. _Yes I know. You two are so much alike._

"Too bad you better get use to it," I said out loud.

"Again, you guys were talking through each other's minds." Bella said as she placed both her's and my dinner at the table. "Would you like water or soda, Mel?"

"I'll have water, thanks Bella."

"You're welcome." She walked over to the cabinets. "So does it seem weird?"

"Does what seem weird?" I asked.

"Not having to use your telepathy to mentally communicate with someone?" She handed me my water.

"A little bit, but I'm sure I'll get use to it." I said taking a sip.

I felt Edward wanting to ask me a question and I could easily hear it from his thoughts, but I'd rather prefer if he said it out loud. I gave him a quick glance, knowing very well that he knew what I'd want him to do; he nodded, agreeing with my request.

"Melissa, can you tell me more about your powers? And then I'll tell you what you want to hear about my family," he said.

"Sure, but I want to know everything." I said.

"Fine."

"Okay, what would you like to know about my powers?"

"I'd like to know about every single one, even the ones that I've already seen."

"You want to know what's the difference between my powers and yours, huh?" I asked, trying to hold back a smirk.

He nodded. "Yes, mostly about the telepathy, mind reading, and premonitions."

"Okay, well my telepathy I'm sure you know is a way for me to communicate with someone through my mind." I responded.

Edward nodded and remained silent.

"Well another thing about that power is that I'm able to talk to someone within a few mile radius. Say if I were still here in the kitchen and I'm able to tell you something, using my telepathy right where the street starts. And the same can go for the other person." I continued.

"Were you able to use your telepathy with Bella?" He asked.

"No. I've tried but I mostly got nothing out of it." I answered.

He nodded in understanding. "What about the mind reading?"

"Well as you know I'm able to hear other people's thoughts and I can also do that within a few mile radius. But if I know that person well enough then I'm able to hear what they are thinking farther than where I am."

"How far can you hear a person's thoughts?"

"The farthest I've got was from a place in LA called Culver City to downtown LA where my father works and that's a good twelve miles away from each other."

"Your mind reading ability is like mine then, but your power seems more advanced than that of my own." He said. "Tell me about the premonitions."

"Well my premonitions are a bit complicated to explain. I mean, I can still see the future but it's only for a different type of future." I said with a small laugh and look down at my plate.

Bella placed her hand on my shoulder, looked at me encouragingly and gave me a small smile.

I smiled back and continued. "My visions are kind of complicated. It's almost like I have two categories for my visions. One is where I'll mostly get visions on the people that I know and I'll experience what is going to happen to them, and most of the time they're not all good futures. Some are where I'll see someone get badly injured or go through such horrible pain. And the other one is when I touch someone, like shaking their hand or something, or just bumping into them I'll be able to see what is going to happen and feel it as well. But no matter what type of vision I'll get, it's always the same outcome for each of my visions; I always feel weak and tired. The visions are my only power that has one of the worst side effects to give."

"That explains why you nearly broke that glass earlier." He said. "But you didn't feel much of what happened there."

"I didn't feel much of what happened because Charlie was talking on the phone. I never really understood why some things like that happen during my visions aren't as strong as it is when I'm actually there." I shrugged and picked at my food.

We remained silent after that. Edward then excused himself from the kitchen to let Bella and me eat, and went to the living room. Through his thoughts I was able to hear that he was trying to figure out more differences between vampire powers and witch powers. What surprised me more was that the rumors about vampires having special gifts were true, but then again what rumor wasn't true about this world anyway.

_I'll ask you more questions about your powers when you and Bella are finished eating. _Edward said from the living room.

_Okay. And then you'll tell me about your family?_ I asked.

_Yes._ He sighed.

I laughed to myself and Bella raised her eyebrow.

"Talking to Edward again?" She asked.

"Yeah, sorry." I said sheepishly.

"That is definitely going to take some getting use to," She said and then took a bite of her chicken.

"I know what you mean, but it is a bit more helpful for me." I laughed.

"I just wish that you were able to use your telepathy with me. It would have been pretty cool to have secret conversations with you."

"Yeah it would have, but I've always wondered why I was never able to hear your thoughts or use my telepathy with you."

"I don't know, Edward even wonders the same thing. Sometimes I think my brain has some sort of defect to you guys and your mental powers. But it's different with Alice and Jasper."

"Who are Alice and Jasper?"

I heard Edward groan from the other room and felt a bit upset that Bella said those names.

"They're Edward's brother and sister." Bella answered.

_Don't ask her any more questions, please. _Edward pleaded.

"Really, his brother and sister have gifts too?" I asked, ignoring Edward's mental plea. I heard a low growl coming from the living room and Bella and I stopped talking. I let out a small laugh and Bella joined in.

"I guess I should leave Edward's family matters for him to discuss only?" Bella said.

"Yeah, I guess." I said with a small laugh. "Sorry, Edward."

"I asked for you to wait until I told you after you finished eating and when I was finished asking you my questions about your powers," he said standing by the doorway and glared playfully at Bella.

"Sorry, it just slipped." Bella said.

"And I'm just curious. I've never seen a vampire in my life and it just seems interesting that I have." I added.

"Well next time wait until I tell you about my family if you want to know more about them," Edward said. "And I know you could easily ask Bella, but I think you should just let me tell you about them."

"Fine," I sighed. "But I still want to know everything."

"And you will just after you finish eating." He walked back to the living room.

Bella and I went back to eating in silence, until I decided to break it. "Is he always like that?"

"Yes, but you'll get use it."

* * *

"Okay, Edward I'm ready to answer more of your questions." I walked into the living room at my normal fast pace, but when I got there I saw that Edward wasn't alone.

Edward was sitting on the couch next to a small pixielike girl with short, spiky, black hair.

"Well looks someone got use to showing her abilities in front of strangers," The small pixie girl said, got up from her spot on the couch and walked at such a graceful pace. Once she was up to me, the small pixie girl gave me a hug and kissed my cheek. "Hi, Mel. I'm Alice, Edward's sister."

"Uh, hi Alice." I said and looked at where Edward was sitting. _When__did she get here?_

"Alice came by when you and Bella were still eating," Edward said.

"And I thought it would be great if I met you myself right now, instead of having to wait until tomorrow when Edward and Bella brought you over to our house." Alice said.

"I was invited over to your house?" I was very confused. _What is going on Edward?_

"I haven't told her anything yet, Alice." He answered.

"I know so I decided that now would be the perfect time for her to hear it and I bet she must be happy that she'll be able to meet everyone," Alice said with a smug smile. "And I really wanted to meet her because I know we're going to be great friends."

"Well I'm glad to have met you Alice, but how do you know so fast that we're going to be fast friends?" I asked.

"Well I know that Edward didn't tell you this either, but I also get premonitions, too." She said with a proud angelic smile.

"You do?" _Maybe that explains what Bella meant by what she said earlier about Edward's siblings also having special gifts._

"Yes, that is exactly what Bella meant by that." Edward said. "Only Alice's visions are different than yours."

"How different could they be?"

"My visions are limited; I'm only able to see the outcome of a decision once it's made." Alice answered. "And I found out that you're only able to see and feel futures, mostly ones with dangerous outcomes, right?"

"Yes, but I mostly get visions for people I know and that I'm close to." I paused. "So, I decided that we would be close friends right now?"

"Actually it was both of our decisions," She smiled.

"Alice, what are you doing here?" Bella asked coming in from the kitchen.

"What no hello?" Alice asked slightly hurt.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Hello, Alice. Now can you answer my question?"

Alice laughed, sounding like a dozen bells. "I wanted to come meet Mel, because I saw what good friends we're going to be."

"Well it is good to make another new friend here," I said, "So, Edward would you still like for me to answer your questions?"

"Yes, and right now I'd like to see your telekinesis and molecular combustion." Edward said.

"Oh you are going to love those, they're my favorite."

"Mel, don't blow up anything in here." Bella said.

"Oh come on, Bella. I have total control over that power," I gave her my best puppy dog eyes.

"Oh all right, fine. You can, but it can't be anything big."

"Okay nothing big, no problem. So what do you want me to blow up?" I asked, excited about showing my powers.

"How about…" He left the house at a fast, but not quite fast enough where my eyes wouldn't be to follow his nearly blurring form go out the door, and then came back in with a pinecone in his hand. "This."

"Is that good enough for me to destroy, Bella?" I asked.

"Yes," Bella said. "But first can you put up your force field around me?"

"Of course," I said waving my hand until I felt and saw the field being lifted up around Bella. "There you go."

Edward and Alice were confused and look at each other, she said, "But it looks like you didn't do anything."

"Oh I did. Edward, try walking up to Bella but at your normal pace." I said.

Edward looked at Bella hesitantly with a frown on his face. _I don't think I should._

"It's okay, Edward. I'll be fine," Bella said.

Edward nodded and walked up to Bella at full speed, only then to be knocked back down to the floor hard. "What the…?"

"I told you the force field was up, but you can't really see it until you bump into it. Only I'm able to see and feel it, oh and the same goes for the other person who I also placed the shield up for as well." I said. "Now I say its time for me to blow up this pinecone."

"But be careful with everything else, Mel." Bella warned.

"Yes, Bella." I turned to her boyfriend. "Edward?"

Edward threw the pinecone up into the air, almost like shooting target, and my eyes followed it. Once catching sight of the pinecone, I concentrated only on it. I raised my hands, which were balled up into fists, and flicked both my writs and opened hands until I heard a small blast and saw small pieces of the pinecone scattering around the whole room. It was a good thing that Bella asked to have the force field around her, or else she would have gotten hurt.

I saw Edward and Alice looking impressed at what I just did.

"Now that is definitely one powerful gift you have, Mel." Edward said excitedly.

"Yeah, you could seriously do some damage with that power." Alice added.

"Thanks," I said.

"Can you blow up anything bigger than a pinecone?" He asked.

"Yeah I can, but that only happens by accident. When I get too mad and upset I'll blow up something. And the biggest thing that I've blown up would have be my living room wall."

"And how did that happen?" Alice asked.

I looked over to Bella, who was the only person that I had told the reason why I blew up the wall was because my ex-boyfriend cheated on me. _I don't feel like talking about it at the moment._

_I'll let her know. _Edward said.

_Thanks._

He then told Alice in a low voice, low enough for me to hear even, the reason why I blew up the wall and the reason as to why I didn't want to talk about it. I felt Alice get mad and whispered back in angry hisses, with a very colorful array of words. Edward tried to get her under control and told that her that her language is very unladylike but chose some very appropriate words to call him. I found myself laughing at their discussion and turned around to lift my force field from Bella.

"Thanks, Mel." Bella said.

"You're welcome," I said.

Bella and I waited until Edward and Alice finished talking, more like arguing, so I could show Edward the rest of my powers. Once they were done, Edward asked me to show him my telekinesis. I did so by doing the one thing I normally did; open and closed the front door. Alice was hoping that would do something more exciting with my powers, but knows that I couldn't because I didn't want to risk exposure.

"Your powers really are something, Mel." Alice said. "But I'm sure you do more than just use your powers right?"

"Yeah, I do what any other witch can do; scrying, make potions, and spellcasting." I said.

"Do you think I can see you make potions?" She asked.

"Yeah, I would love to show that." _She was right; I am starting to like being friends with her._

"But not tonight, Alice." Edward said. "Mel really needs to rest, because she had a long day and she needs to be well rested for tomorrow."

"Wait, you guys told her?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, Alice was the one to spill." I answered. "And thanks for inviting me, it's going to be very interesting to meet a bunch of vampires."

_Do you still want me to tell you about my family? _Edward asked.

_No, it's fine. I'm sure I'll get to know more about them tomorrow when I meet them. _

_I'm surprised that you're not worried about meeting and going to be in a household full of vampires?_

_Well from what you told me earlier in the car ride back here that you and your family only feed on the blood of animals—and that I don't seem appetizing to you guys—I don't see why I need to be worried at all._

Bella groaned and Alice giggled.

"I thought you guys weren't going to do that all the time?" Bella asked.

"Sorry," Edward and I apologized.

"They're trying to, Bella. But seeing how it's different for them to have met another person with the same power, they like how they can just talk to each other without other people hearing." Alice said.

"It's not just that Alice, it's also because I'm able to share the same power with a vampire that has me more excited."

"And that is one answer that I thought I'd never hear in my existence," Edward said and looked down at his watch. "We better leave, Alice. Bella and Mel have to make an important call real soon and I don't think it would be good if we disturbed them."

"Fine," Alice sighed and got up from her place on the couch. She walked up to me again and gave me another hug. "I enjoyed meeting you, Mel."

"I enjoyed meeting you, too, Alice. And I'm glad that we're friends," I hugged her back.

_I told you so. _She said through her thoughts with a smug smile.

I laughed and used my telepathy. _Oh yes, I never doubted you for a second._

She laughed her musical laugh and I walked her to the door, with Edward and Bella not far behind us.

"So what time are you guys be here to pick us up?" Bella asked.

"I think around ten would be a good time," Edward said.

"Does that mean I have to wake up early?" I wasn't really a morning person and I wasn't a fan of waking up early either.

"You're not that much of a morning person, are you?" Edward asked.

"Nope, not at all. I'm more of a night person, even though I can't last long without sleeping."

"Yeah, too bad." Edward said. "It was very nice knowing more about you, Mel. And it was even more better knowing that I don't have to hide something else from another human."

"Well I'm not that much of a human, but I understand what you mean. And I'm also glad that I don't have to hide my other half around you guys either."

"Bye, Mel. Try to get some sleep, and don't stay up late."

"Okay, bye Edward and I hope you enjoy your evening of no sleep."

"Okay. Good night, Bella." He said kissing her cheek.

"Bye, we'll see you guys in the morning." Bella said and closed the door after they left.

* * *

**A/N: Here's some help if you guys want to get an idea as to how Mel uses her molecular combustion, think of Piper Halliwell from _Charmed_ and the way she would use her hands to blow up demons and to freeze things.**

**And you guys saw more of Mel's powers, which is awesome. And you also saw a bit of Alice in there too. Don't worry there will be more of Jacob in there soon, I'm just trying to see how I'm going to play everything out before you see more magic and then it will follow the plot line for _New Moon, Eclipse _and_ Breaking Dawn. _But I have to make sure to get some of the important stuff in there first.**

**So please leave a review and give me your opinion on this chapter and on how the story is going so far for you guys. Please be cruel all you want, I _want_ to know what you guys think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I know I didn't write anything in a little over a week, sorry about that. I was having a bit of a family emergency and I had to help out for a bit. But I'm back on and I have the 7th chapter is up and ready for you guys to read. So here it is and enjoy. And I promise there will be more of Jacob in the next few chapters.**

**-_Twilight _and all the characters from the series, belong to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just barrowing them for the time being.**

**

* * *

**

**7. Chapter Eight**

After Edward and Alice left, Bella and I started our way towards the stairs. As soon as we reached the top she followed me into my room, so we could get ready to call my family with the witch's glass. I walked over to my navy blue suitcase, which carried everything I needed for my witch essentials, and looked around for my witch's glass charm and my own copy of my family's spell book.

"So, what is it that you need to make the mirror you have in here into a witch's glass?" Bella asked.

"Well I don't need much, I just mostly need a charm and a spell book." I said, still digging around my suitcase. "Now where is…here it is."

I pulled out a small charm, to what many people would have thought to be a bus token, but was actually a small silver charm with small passageway like designs—the same kind of design that you would see in a sky view shot of a maze—and had small Latin inscriptions on how to use it written around the edges.

"Remember this?" I turned around to show her the charm.

"Yeah, I remember. I remember the first time I ever saw you and Vanessa use it; it was to talk with your grandmother, right after Vanessa found out about me knowing your secret." Bella said.

"Yeah, Grams was going crazy and my mom was trying to calm her down or else her powers would have gone haywire. Good times." I laughed.

"Yeah good times, except for the fact that your grandmother was trying to erase my memory."

"Well, that's normal to do whenever a human finds out about us; we have to erase the memory of them ever knowing about witches," I paused, "but later on Grams started to like having you know about us. Especially that one summer when she came to visit us in Phoenix and she brought all those treats from her travels from all the circle castings that she went to around the world."

"Yeah, she brought so much candy for us to eat Renée thought that I would have a sugar-high for weeks." She laughed.

"Grams considered you like her other granddaughter, Bella. She really did like the fact that I was so close to one of my family members that wasn't like me," I pulled out a large, red, leather-bound book. "Okay I have the spell book right here."

"And why do you need the spell book, if the charm has the incantation written on it?" She asked sitting at the end of my bed.

"The spell book is something I need to make the charm stronger, because these witch's glass charms only last for a certain amount of time and I only packed ten." I sat down next to her on the bed and started flipping through the pages.

"Do you still need to say the incantation that's on the charm along with the one in the spell book?" Bella peered over my shoulder.

"No, not really." I flipped to the page where the spell is. "See, in here it says all I have to do is keep the charm in my hand and recite the spell from the book so it could work much longer."

"And how long will it be?"

"As long as I keep the charm in my hand, the mirror will still be a witch's glass. And as soon as I take the charm out of my hand, both the spell and charm will wear off."

"And you don't need candles for this one, right?"

"Nope, not for this one. If I were to do something else, like a more powerful spell, then I would have had to use candles."

Bella sighed and shook her head. "I have no idea how on earth you're able to do all this stuff?"

"Practice and learning from two very skillful witches," I said. "So you ready to call my family?"

"Yeah, I'm ready." She said.

I placed the charm in my right hand and closed my hand around it. I looked at the book and recited the spell._ "With charm in hand and mirror in place, let me see and communicate with the ones I trace."_

I hadn't realized that I closed my eyes, until I heard Bella gasp and I opened them. There was a humming sound and the mirror started to glow. The room filled with a pale blue glow, making everything in the room glow the same as the mirror, and started shifting. The glass in the mirror no longer showing Bella's and my reflection now showed us a living room with light brown walls with white wood trimmings, a mahogany coffee table, a black leather sofa with matching loveseat, a forty inch flat screen TV with surround sound system, and pictures in mahogany frames placed neatly on side tables and on the walls.

Seeing my family's living room in L.A. brings back so many memories of late night TV shows with Dad and mindless hours of playing videogames with Adam. God, how I missed being back there. But what I didn't see is my mother anywhere in the room.

"Mom?" I called into the glass. "Mom, where are you?"

"Where is everyone?" Bella asked.

"I don't know? They're supposed to be here at the glass right now?" I said. "Mom? Sam? Adam?"

"Mel?" I heard a male voice say.

"Adam, come over to the glass."

At his normal pace I saw my brother enter the living room and stood in front of the glass. My brother had always been one to enjoy his powers and gifts more than any of us. He would constantly show off to every girl he saw and found pretty enough to his liking. And trust me, girls practically throw themselves at Adam. Every time I heard something from their thoughts it normally made me sick and weirded out that they would ever want to date him, let alone fantasize about. I didn't know what they saw in him anyway.

Adam was eighteen, tall—standing at six-foot-two—with dark-brown hair, that he loved to spike up, but not too spiky where the gel would just make his hair look hard and stiff, a total skater, had the same clear blue eyes as I did, and a smile that could easily get him out of any kind of trouble he would get into.

"Hey little sis, how's Forks treating you?" He asked.

"Better than I thought it would," I said. "Where's Mom? She told me to call her with the glass."

"She's outside with Sam, cleaning up the pool area." He shrugged.

"And what about Dad?"

"He's working late tonight," He said and turned his attention to Bella. "Hey, Bells."

"Hey, Adam. Wow, Mel, you were right California certainly has changed Adam a lot." Bella said.

"Thanks and you look good yourself, Bella." Adam flashed a smile.

"Adam she is not one of those girls you easily trick every day at school and at the beach," I said. "Plus, she's our cousin."

"What? I wasn't doing anything, Mel." Adam said, pretending to be innocent. But he knew that he couldn't lie to me.

"Yeah, sure. Now go call Mom for me." I really wasn't in the mood for games with him.

"Fine," Adam said. "Mom! Mel's calling you over to the glass!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Said a female voice. Then I saw my mom entering the living room, being followed by my little sister, Samantha.

I've always looked like my mother, except that she was older; she had short hair and sapphire blue eyes. Where as Samantha could easily had been a smaller, twelve-year-old version of me, except with wavy hair that was a lighter shade of brown than my own.

"Mel!" Samantha said happily and smiling. "You survived the whole day in Forks? Hi, Bella!"

"Hey, Sam." Bella said. "And it's not as bad as you think it is here."

"Sorry, but when I heard that you hardly ever see the sun there, I just found it depressing," Samantha said.

"Incase you forgot, sweetheart, your father and I are from Forks and we thought it was nice," Mom said slight stern tone.

"Sorry, Mom."

Mom turned her attention back to the glass. "Hi, girls. I really hope Mel isn't causing too much of a problem, Bella?"

"Hey, Aunt Vanessa and don't worry, Charlie and I are happy to have Mel here with us," Bella waved her off.

"Well, that's good. Where's Charlie at?" Mom asked her.

"He's not here," I said before Bella did. "He had to go take care of a car accident that happened between here and Port Angeles."

"Oh, I see. And remember, Melissa, not to use your magic or powers in front of your uncle."

"Yes, Mom, I know the rules. I even had the same conversation with Bella when I got here."

"Okay, well now that's out of the way. Tell me about your trip to La Push."

"You went to La Push?" Bella asked me.

"Yeah, Charlie wanted me to meet a friend of his over there."

"So you met Billy, then?" I heard my mother say.

I turned my attention back to the glass, about to tell her until I realized what she had said. "How do you know him?"

"I knew Billy through your father and uncle, he was even there when your father and I got married."

"So, you guys were pretty much friends then?" I asked.

"Yes, and he was a good friend at that." Mom said. "Oh Mel, before I forget your cousin Hailey is coming over."

"What does that have to do with anything, I'm all the way here in Forks—" Before I was able to say anything else I saw my cousin pop up into the living room with the rest of my family.

"Hailey, what have I told you about teleporting into the house?" Mom said with her hands on her hips.

"Sorry Aunt Nessa, but at least I landed perfectly on the ground this time and away from your vase." Hailey said sheepishly.

"Well, I hope this will be the last time you'll use your teleportation." Mom warned.

"Fine," Hailey sighed, then turned her attention back to the glass. "And I heard what you said, Mel. Not cool."

"My bad," I said. "Oh Hailey, you remember my cousin Bella, right?"

"A little bit, not really. Hi, nice to meet you, again." Hailey waved through the glass.

"Hi, its nice to meet you, too. Again," Bella said, waving back.

"Wait, Bella…" Hailey mused. "That's the human cousin you said that knows about us, right?"

"Yes, that's the same Bella I told you about." I said.

"Cool, I hardly ever meet any of Mel's human relatives."

"Same here, but to her magic relatives." Bella added. "Except for her grandmother."

While Bella and Hailey started talking with each other, I was noticing something different about Hailey._ But what could it be?_

Hailey still had her olive complexion, so she didn't get a tan. Her eyes were still hazel, still the same height as I was, her hair is… "You dyed your hair didn't you, Hailey?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I did." She smiled. "My hair is no longer that auburn color you've grown to love over the years. Now it's black with red streaks everywhere."

"Yeah and you cut it, too. I really did like your reddish-brown hair, but I love the black and red more."

"It looks really nice, and the pixie cut looks like it really brings out your smile." Bella added.

"Oh, thanks you guys." Hailey smiled. "You know I think you should also dye your hair, too, Mel."

"I would but I wouldn't know what color to dye it." _Or if I'd look right with streaks_

"Ooh, Mel, if you do dye it, you should dye it purple and blue." Samantha said.

"Why those colors?" Adam asked.

"Because purple is her favorite color and the blue would look really nice with her eyes."

"Not bad, I think those would look nice. Thanks, Sammy." I said.

_Mel, you still haven't told me about La Push. _Mom said through her thoughts.

"Oh right, sorry Mom. La Push was great, I had a good time over there."

"And what about that boy you met over there? Billy's son?" Mom asked.

"You met a boy over there in Forks?" Samantha asked excitedly.

"Was he cute?" Hailey asked, her voice also giving away her excitement like that of my sister's.

"Oh God, I'm out of here, I seriously don't want to hear this." Adam said and left the living room.

"So, you met Jacob?" Bella asked me.

"Yeah, I did." I said. "He's really a nice guy."

"Do you like him already, Melissa?" Samantha asked smirking.

"No, I'm just saying that he's nice and kind of cute is all."

"Wait you didn't say he was cute earlier," Hailey said.

"I-I-I-I…w-wh-what I meant to say was. Oh crap." I stuttered and felt my face flush red.

Bella and Hailey laughed at my mess up and all I wanted to do was hide away from them.

"I think it's good if you like Jacob, Mel. He's a good kid," Bella said.

"Well, I say that I should meet the guy first before I can pass my approval on him." Hailey said.

"You are not teleporting over here, Hailey." I said.

"Why not? Grams has shown me how to perfect it."

"You're still not doing that because my uncle might catch you here. And I don't want to risk exposing our people."

"But he won't know I'm your cousin or a witch, if I say I'm a friend of yours then we're good."

"But you can't last long without using your powers."

"Yes I can," Hailey countered.

"No you can't." I countered back.

"Okay girls, enough. Melissa I'm going to have to let you go, it's getting late and I'm sure you want to go to sleep." Mom said.

"It's not that late it's only ten thirty," I said. "And I'm even at all that tired."

"Exactly my point. Now I want you girls to go to sleep, and tomorrow I'm going to call Charlie to make sure how things are going."

"Okay, Mom. Bye."

"Bye, Mel and goodnight. And it was nice seeing you again, Bella." Mom said.

"It was nice seeing you again, too, Aunt Vanessa. And goodnight," Bella said. "Bye Sam and Hailey."

"Bye, Bella." They said in unison. "Bye, Mel."

"Bye, guys." I said. "And tell Dad I said hi."

"Okay, I will. Bye, sweetheart."

I smiled at them and took the charm out of my hand. The mirror started to change back to its original form, where my family once was; in its place was Bella's and my reflection again. I looked down at my hand and saw that the charm was already starting to wear away and crumbled into pieces.

"You weren't kidding about it fading away after you finished using it," Bella said looking at the charm.

"Yeah, next time I'll let my mom know that I'm going to need more." I said.

"But now, I say, you listen to what Vanessa said and go get ready for bed."

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Yes, Bella, I'll get ready for bed in a minute."

"Okay, do you want the shower first or should I take mine now?" She asked.

"I think I'll take mine first, I won't take long." I walked towards my dresser to look for some undergarments, a pair of black sweats and a tank top.

"Okay, towels are in the hall closet and I'll bring a hamper to your room so you can put your dirty clothes in there."

"Thanks, Bella."

I went back to my suitcase and grabbed my bag of toiletries. I walked out of my room and across the hall towards the bathroom. It's going to be different having to share a bathroom, because I was so use to having my own back in L.A.

I placed my clothes and bag on the sink and turned the metal knob for the hot water. Thinking that it would take a while for it to heat up, I walked back out of the bathroom and towards the hall closet where the towels were. I grabbed two—one for my hair and one for my body—and made my way back to the bathroom. I stripped off my clothes and got in the shower.

The warm water felt really good on my back and neck muscles. I guess from being too tense around Edward earlier made my upper body too stiff. Then again who wouldn't be nervous around a vampire. I shook the thought out of my head and reached for my shampoo. Once I smelled the familiar floral scent, I started to calm down a bit more._ I better get use to everything here. At least my first day in Forks was a good one. I made at least three new friends._

After I was finished washing my hair, I then reached for my face wash and got started on washing my face. Once I was done with that, I got my body wash and washed the rest of my body. After rinsing every inch of my body with water, I turned the knob to the water off and wrapped a towel around my body.

I stepped out of the shower and started to dry off my body. Once I was completely dry, I put on my clothes and started to dry off my hair with the towel. When I was done with that, I walked over to the sink and started brushing my teeth. After I was done, I took one quick look over at myself in the mirror.

_Hmm, still the same. _Same pale complexion, same big clear blue eyes with long, thick black eyelashes, same high cheekbones. I did almost look like Bella a bit, probably because I spent so much time with her before, even though I was mostly told that I look like my mother. Some of the differences between Bella and I were there but you would really need to pay close attention to those differences. Like my eyebrows had a bit more of an arch than her eyebrows did. My hair was a bit darker than her hair color; I didn't really have much of a heart shaped face, and I was a bit curvier than she is. But we still were the same either way.

I walked away from the mirror and picked up all my clothes, towels and my bag of toiletries and made my way back to my room. Before I got there I stopped in front of Bella's room and knocked on her door.

"Yeah?" Bella asked from the other side of the door.

"The bathroom is all yours, Bella." I announced.

"Okay, thanks Mel."

"No prob." I made my way back to my room.

Once I entered my room, I saw that the closet door was open and saw a hamper placed neatly into the corner underneath my jackets and sweaters._ I'll thank Bella later for putting the hamper in here for me._

I put my clothes and towels in the hamper, closed the door to my closet and made my way towards my suitcase. I pulled out my speakers and placed them on the nightstand next to my bed. I plugged in the speakers to the electric socket and connected my iPod to hear some music. I looked through my songs list, hit shuffle songs and started playing Linkin Park's "My December". I then flipped the light switch on the lamp that was on the nightstand on and turned off the ceiling light so my room could be dimly lit.

I lay back down on my bed, stared up at the ceiling and started thinking back on my first day here in Forks.

_Now lets see, _I thought to myself. _What was the highlight of my day? Going to La Push and meeting Jacob? Or finding out that my cousin's boyfriend is a vampire, spilling my guts to him and meeting his vampire sister?_

I guess it was save to say that the vampire thing wins, but I couldn't help but to think back on Jacob. I really did like meeting him and got along well with him. But I still couldn't help but feel a bit insecure about something. I mean, I practically told his dad what I thought of him and I was way more than being polite about it. Maybe that was it; maybe the reason why I was feeling insecure was that I was thinking that maybe Billy told Jake what I thought of him? Just the very thought made my face flush with embarrassment.

If Billy told Jake what I thought of him, then would he think I was weird to start thinking about him like that? But what I said was true; he is handsome, and had a great smile. There was just something about him that made me feel safe and that I could trust him with almost anything I tell him—even my secret about me being a witch. I had no idea why but the feeling was there. After the song was finished it switched to Paramore's "Stuck On You". _Hmm, the perfect song for what's happening to me_. _I have Jacob Black stuck on my brain._

But how could I possibly be thinking about him so much right now, if I'd just met him today? It just didn't make sense. I'd ask my mom about it tomorrow or something; maybe she'd tell me what was up with my head. And yet again my thoughts went back to Jacob.

I was still looking forward to seeing him again and seeing his car. I was such a car junkie; I may not know how to fix them like he did, but I knew everything there was to know about them. I bet he couldn't wait to start driving it as soon as it was finished. Of course he would have to get his license first, but still was looking forward to driving it. Maybe he could give me rides and I'd be able to see him more when he started coming into town.

_I've got to get some sleep or else I'll keep thinking about Jacob until sunrise. _I turned off my iPod and connected it—along with my cell—to charge and turned off my lamp. I crawled under my covers, curled up on my left side and started to drift to sleep.

* * *

In the dream I found myself back at La Push, but only this time down at the beach. And I wasn't alone; Jacob was there with me. He said he was acting as my personal tour guide here and thought that the beach would be the perfect place to start. The beach at La Push was different than the ones back home. The water was black instead of blue, due to the constant overcast weather, it was a bit colder here, too, but other than that I still liked being there.

I looked around everywhere in awe and found it peaceful here, kind of like how I did with the forest near Jacob's house. I saw some cliffs off near the end of the beach and asked Jake what did they normally do on those cliffs.

He laughed and said. "We go cliff diving off those cliffs. It's really fun."

I looked off to the cliffs again and got a bit nervous. "You seriously jump off those things? Aren't they too high?"

"Not if you jump off the very top, that's only for real adrenaline junkies. I jump off right in the middle." He pointed in the direction where the cliffs have a much smaller landing.

"Oh, I see."

"Would you like to try it?"

"Umm, maybe later."

"What are you scared?" He asked, making his voice a bit huskier as he whispered.

"No, of course I'm not scared. I just…don't have the proper clothes for cliff diving," I said, folding my arms.

"You know I could easily make you go cliff diving with me right now." Jacob walked up closer to me and brought his face down, making me stare directly into his dark eyes.

"Th-there is no way that you are going to make me go cliff diving. I won't do it."

"Really?" His voice got huskier and leaned in closer until his face was an inch away from mine. "Are you sure about that?"

I was feeling light headed and my heartbeat quickens as I felt his breath on my lips. "Yes?" _Why is he making feel this way?_

Jacob leaned in and placed his lips lightly on my own. His lips feel soft and warm and I didn't dare try to pull away. He started out slow and gentle then he started deepening the kiss. I thought my heart was beating fast and hard before, but now it was going worse against my ribcage while my breathing was becoming uneven. I felt Jake smile against my lips and continued to kiss me. I let my arms wound themselves around his neck as his went around my waist. His lips left mine and then trailed along my jaw line until they reached my ear.

"You still think I can't make you go cliff diving?" He asked, his breathed tickle my ear causing me to shiver.

"I-I-I…there is still n-no way that I'll go cliff diving," I said with a shaky voice.

I felt him smile against my neck, right where my pulse was, and started kissing my neck again. His lips came back to mine again and his tongue brushed my bottom lip, making me gasp but also caused me to open my mouth to grant him entrance. He started exploring my mouth until when his tongue found my own. My heart was hammering hard again and I was scared that it might jump out of my chest.

Jacob's lips then slow down and then placed soft kisses again, he murmured against my lips. "Why don't we forget about the cliff diving and go do something else?"

Not trusting my own voice I just nodded. Jacob kissed me softly one last time, took my hand in his—threading his fingers through my own—and led the way back to his house. If going back to his house was better than cliff diving; then I couldn't argue with him on that, anything seemed better than cliff diving.

We were almost there at the small red house until the scene changed. I was no longer in La Push, instead I was in the forest at nighttime and Jacob was nowhere to be found. I was alone, in the forest, at night, and I had no idea why. But what was weirder was that the scene almost seemed familiar.

I was looking around frantically and desperately, trying to find Jacob. But I still couldn't find him. So then I started calling out his name. "Jacob! Jacob, where are you? Jake! Please, where are you?"

I continued to call out his name for what seemed like hours until I felt my eyes grow hot with tears and feel them slide down my cheeks. I would never get out here, and I would never see my family again. And most importantly: I would never see Jacob again.

Then I heard something off on the other side, sounding like yelling and groaning in pain.

I followed the sound as fast as possible, I did trip a bit along the way but I didn't care, all I cared about was finding those noises. As I got closer the sounds were becoming louder and I was almost able to recognize them. It almost sounded like…Jacob. I had finally found Jacob. Before I was able to take another step; I heard something that almost sounded like growls and snarls.

I stood frozen still as I continued to hear those noises. They almost sounded like a wild animal. _Oh no, Jacob._

I tried to make my way over to those noises but stopped when I heard them snarl back at me. On the ground I saw ripped clothing scattered on the dirt. My mind immediately thought back on who was wearing the same clothes that lay on the ground a few feet away from me, knowing that they belong to Jacob.

_That thing got Jacob._ I felt my eyes sting again with more tears and I tried to blink then away but to no avail. _I lost Jacob, forever._ I would never see him again. Then I heard the growling return and I looked up and saw a pair of dark eyes staring back at me in the bushes. Showing its teeth in what looked like an animalistic grin.

I woke up, gasping with my heart beating fast and hard. I looked at my phone and saw that it was only four in the morning. That was one of the worst dreams I ever had. And now I knew why that forest seemed familiar; it was the same scene from that vision I had earlier at Jacob's house. And I was also right about another thing; the vision was about Jacob and it was about his death, he's going to be killed by a wild animal. I had to do something about it, to stop the vision from coming true, no matter what I was not going to let Jacob die.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? Was it as good as you expected it to be? I have to admit the dream was pretty crazy, right? I mean, first Mel and Jacob make out on the beach and then she's lost in the woods and Jacob gets "attacked" by a wild animal. But I'm sure you all know what really happened to Jake, right?**

**So how am I doing? Is everything going good? Please review and then there will be more of Jacob. And here's a heads up, in the next chapter Mel will meet the Cullens I wonder how that is going to turn out? Well only one way to find out. Until next time my faithful readers. And please review!**

**I'm up late at night, like 3a.m. to be exact, writing and posting this. Now it's time for bed, maybe lol.**

**~Phoenix818**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the awesome reviews! They really do make my day you know. And I did get a lot of reviews saying that you guys were confused about Mel and her siblings - mostly about who was the eldest and who was the youngest. So here's some help on Mel and her siblings. Adam is the eldest; he's 18. Mel is the middle child; she's 15. And Sam is the youngest; she's 12. I hope that helped you guys out. So here's chapter 8, I had so much fun writing this one and I really hope you enjoy it.**

**-Everything and everyone from _Twilight _is owned and copy righted by Stephenie Meyer. But not Mel, I do have rights for her.

* * *

**

**8. Chapter Eight**

I tried going back to sleep, but found that impossible to do.

Thanks to that dream I had about Jacob dying that was all I could think about. Whenever I closed my eyes; all I saw were ripped clothes, scattered in many places on the dirt ground, those dark eyes and that awful grin.

So all I did for the past hour was just sit in my bed, hugging my knees to my chest, and tried to come up with a way to stop that vision from coming true. I knew a protection spell would work but that would mean Jacob would have to carry a small cotton pouch with a crystal, sage, wormwood, lead, and a strand of his hair around with him all the time. And I definitely know that he'd ask why did he have to carry it. I couldn't just say "Oh the reason why I'm having you carrying that around is because I'm a witch and that's a protection spell to protect you from this wild animal that's supposed to kill you in this vision I had."

_Yeah like that will ever happen._ But then again, the pouch was just one of the many protection spells that I knew of. The one I was planning on using for Jacob would had to be where he would be protected all the time, without having him carrying a pouch.

I got up from my bed and walked over to get my spell book off my dresser. While carrying my spell book, I walked over to where my messenger bag was and carried that over to my bed. I set my bag on the bed first, and then placed my spell book right next to it. I turned on my lamp and went to open my bag to take out my MacBook Pro and turned it on.

I sat back down on my bed and clicked open the Safari web browser. I brought over the spell book, looking over if the spell I had in there wasn't posted online without my grandmother's permission again.

Grams was known for having many famous and powerful spells, even some of the ones she was made were used in TV shows like _Charmed_ and _Sabrina the Teenage Witch_. But she always made sure that the producers and screenwriters for those shows—who were in fact witches and wizards—asked for her permission first if they could use her spells. But there were times where her spells would just end up on random 'free spells' websites and that would just piss her off. It was kind of like when my favorite author got her possible book leaked on the Internet and put that novel off indefinitely. And I was really looking forward to reading the guy's side of the series.

When the Safari web browser came up, with Google as my homepage, I typed in "free protection spells" into the search engine and in less than ten seconds over seven hundred thousand links with either the words "free," "protection," and "spells" used in the articles or actually containing protection spells for free. I clicked on the first one and waited for it to send me to another website. On this website there were so many pentagrams everywhere lined up in a horizontal row with black outlining. I read and searched the entire webpage in less than five minutes and found nothing containing any of my grandmother's protection spells.

Proudly smiling to myself I went back to Google and continued searching for any more of Grams' spells.

After about thirty minutes of searching Google and every one of those links on there, I came up with nothing and I was very glad for that. I would hate to have to tell Grams that one of her spells was posted online without her permission again. Adam and Sam were even trying to show her how to use the computer and Internet just so she could check out if any of her spells were posted. I closed the window, then shut off my laptop and put it back in my messenger bag.

I brought over the spell book, placed it on my lap and opened it. I flipped the pages until I found what I was looking for, the Protection Incantation. This was exactly what I needed to protect Jacob from whatever that thing was in my dream. The book explained that I had to cast a circle, use candles that represent the five elements, use sage and frankincense, and say the incantation.

_Doesn't really seem so hard. At least I don't have to worry about casting it during a full moon on a clear night._ I had to decide when I'd be able to cast this spell; I wasn't sure as to how long the spell would last. Plus I had to make sure to cast it on a day where Charlie wouldn't be home, or else he have gotten suspicious. But at least I found the right spell to help Jacob and that was all mattered right now.

* * *

After I was finished looking over the spell, I spent the last hour trying to decide on what to wear for when I'd meet Edward and Alice's family. _What does one where to meet vampires?_ _Goth drab; like docs, a corset with a fishnet shirt, a miniskirt and dark make up? Or something nice and fancy?_

I knew I didn't have any of those things so I just settled for something casual; a gray V-neck long sleeve shirt—the kind where the sleeves are so long there was a hole to slip your thumb through—and also has a black spaghetti strap shirt underneath it, a pair of black skinny jeans, and black and white converse high tops. When I was finished getting dressed, I decided to put on a little bit of eyeliner and very little mascara. When I was finished, I ran my brush through this almost tangled mess I called my hair until it was smooth and almost curled outward at the ends due to my shower last night. When I was completely finished I took a once over look at myself in the mirror. _Hmm,_ _m__aybe I should cut my bangs again? And maybe I should__dye my hair, but I'll do that later._

I was satisfied with how I looked and went to check the time on my phone. _Note to self; need to get an alarm clock._

When I saw that it was seven forty-five, I decided that it was time to go down stairs and watch a bit of TV while I waited for Bella to wake up. But first I had to clean up my room a bit, and I needed to hide my spell book. I doubt that Charlie would even come into my room, but it didn't hurt to be prepared incase he does.

I took my spell book off my bed and placed it in my closet, right in between my suitcases. I walked back to my bed, grabbed my messenger bag, and went to go put that into my closet as well. I went over to my nightstand and grabbed my iPod from where it was charging and started listening to Fall Out Boy's "A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More 'Touch Me'" while I was picking up my room and making my bed. I placed the bed sheets and comforter back to the way they were before I got here—nice and neat—and started picking up my clothes and placed them back where they were with my telekinesis.

My mom never really liked how I would use my powers for picking up my room, but it was way faster than picking everything up by hand. When I was finished picking up my room, I walked over to my nightstand, grabbed my cell, disconnected both my iPod and cell phone chargers, placed them into the drawer on the nightstand and headed out the door.

I made my way downstairs and I immediately caught the scent of freshly brewed coffee. I didn't need mind reading to know that Charlie was already awake. But what I was hearing from his thoughts was that he had to head into the station early today to get a report finished on the car accident from last night and some other paperwork done as well. I took out my cell and saw that it was already eight. I guess I could hangout with Charlie until Bella comes down. I took out my right earbud, leaving only the other one in my left ear and walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Uncle Charlie," I said.

"Good morning, Mel." Charlie said. "You're up a bit early? Did you sleep okay?"

"Yes, I did. But I couldn't sleep anymore."

"Really? Did you have a restless night last night?" He took a sip from his coffee.

"No, I just couldn't sleep anymore is all." _And I also had this dream where your best friend's son was making out with me and then was killed by a wild animal._

"Well at least you got your rest, that's all that matters right?"

I nodded in agreement. "Oh, umm, Uncle Charlie, I almost forgot to tell you that my mom is going to call you today."

"Okay, thanks for the heads up. Did she say when she'd call?" He asked.

"No. She just said to tell you that she's going to call you today to see how you and Bella are holding up with me here," I said.

He chuckled a bit. "Well she shouldn't worry too much, you're very responsible for your age. She doesn't have to worry about you horsing around and getting into trouble here, especially since you grew up with a detective for a dad and you're going to be living with the Chief of Police." He pointed to his badge, which was securely pinned to his shirt.

"Yeah, plus this place is small, so what kind of trouble can I get into here?"

"Good point about that. So do you want some coffee or something?"

"Thanks, but I'll pass on the coffee. I get a little bit too hyper with it, but I'll get some cereal." I was sure he wouldn't want to see how bad I was after consuming caffeine.

"Cereal's over there in the cabinets," Charlie said.

"Okay thanks." I walked over to the cabinets and looked at the four different kinds of cereal they had._ Lets see, they have Cheerios, Lucky Charms, Frosted Flakes and Coca Puffs._

I decided on the Coca Puffs and took the box out of the cabinet. I opened the cabinet next to it and got a bowl for my cereal. I placed my bowl and cereal on the table and walked back to the refrigerator to get the milk. I poured the cereal into the bowl first, and then the milk. I then placed the milk back into the fridge and grabbed myself a spoon. I went back to the table and started eating.

Before I was able to take another spoonful of cereal, I heard footsteps coming from the staircase._ Bella's up._

"You know, I just realized something Mel." Charlie said.

"What?" I asked.

"Did Vanessa already get your things ready for school?"

"Yeah, she did. We went back to school shopping a week ago, so that way I wouldn't have to worry about having to go to Port Angeles or something to get my things."

"Good to be prepared, I guess." Charlie looked toward the doorway. "Good morning, Bells."

"Good morning, Dad." Bella said, entering the kitchen. "Good morning, Mel."

"Good morning, Bella." I said.

"I see that you're ready for later," Bella said while taking out a bowl from the cabinets.

"You two have plans?" Charlie asked.

"I'm going to introduce Mel to the Cullens today." Bella took a seat next to me at the table and started pouring Coca Puffs into her bowl. "I thought she would like to meet them."

"Seems like a nice enough thought." Charlie looked down at his watch. "Well I guess I better get going to the station, I need to do a report on the accident yesterday and some other things as well."

"Okay," Bella and I said in unison.

"Bye girls, and have fun with meeting the Cullens, Mel." Charlie said.

"Okay, bye Uncle Charlie." I said.

"Bye, Dad." Bella said then whispered to me. "Let me know when he's gone, I need to ask you something."

I nodded. "Okay." We went back to eating for another two minutes until I heard Charlie's police cruiser turn out of the street. "The coast is clear."

"Thanks. So why did you wake up so early?" Bella asked.

"Well, I had this dream which was kind of like a vision at the same time." I said. "And I kind of don't feel like talking about it at the moment."

"How come? Was it that bad?"

"It was, but I'm trying to figure some other stuff about it first." _Like why was I kissing Jacob and what kind of animal killed him._

"Okay, I can understand that. But when you figured it out, will you tell me about it?"

"Yeah, I will."

We went back to finishing our cereals and when we were finished I took my bowl and spoon to the sink and started washing them. When Bella came to wash her bowl and spoon, I told her that I would wash them for her.

"You don't need to do that, Mel. I could do it," Bella said.

"But I want to do it, I don't mind. Plus I can even help you cook for whenever you don't feel like cooking."

"Really, you know how to cook?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, I always helped my mom with the cooking whenever she was busy planning some big wedding back home."

"Well, I guess it could be good to have another pair of hands help me." Bella said. "But I still think I should wash my bowl and spoon for now."

"Okay, whatever you want." I looked at the clock seeing that it was already nine. "So we have another hour until they get here, right?"

"Yeah, but knowing Edward he'll probably be here a little bit more earlier when Charlie isn't here." Bella said.

"Aww how cute! He loves to come see you earlier," I said, which caused Bella roll her eyes. "I'll be back I need to go do something."

"Okay," Bella said.

I went up the stairs at my normal quick pace and went into the bathroom to go brush my teeth. After I was finished, I turned back on my iPod and listened to Radiohead's "15 Step". I left just one earbud in my ear again and made my way downstairs to the living room. When I got there I saw that Bella wasn't alone; Edward was already here. They were sitting together—or better yet, she was sitting on his lap I should say—on the sofa.

"Hello, Mel," Edward said. "I see that you are ready to go meet everyone."

"Hi, Edward, and yes I am." I said then realized. "Umm, do you think you could give me a background check on everyone before we leave?"

"Of course, what would you like to know about them?" He asked.

"Who are the members of your family? I already met Alice, so I'd like to know who are the others."

"Okay, well of course you did already meet Alice and I have another sister, Rosalie, but she doesn't take too kindly to most people. I have two brothers: Emmett and Jasper. Jasper is Alice's mate and Emmett is Rosalie's mate."

I nodded in understanding, knowing fully well that he called the member's of his coven brother and sister because that's what a coven was like; one big family.

"And there are Carlisle and Esme, my 'adoptive' father and mother." Edward continued.

"So Carlisle is the leader of your coven, then?" I asked.

"Yes, he is. And I also told everyone about you as well," Edward said. "Well Bella did at first yesterday, but Alice and I told them more about you later when we got back."

"So everyone knows that I'm a witch?"

"Yeah, and everyone thought that it was exciting that they're going to meet a witch."

"Not as much as I am about meeting vampires," I said somewhat bouncing up and down. "So can we go now?"

Bella and Edward laughed at my excitement and got up from their spot on the sofa. Bella and I went to get our jackets from the coat rack and walked back to the front door. We walked out the door and made our way to Edward's Volvo and got in. After we were buckled in—well Bella and I were, anyway—Edward pulled out and started driving down the street, where we were off to his house. Where I would meet his vampire family.

* * *

**A/N: Hahaha I'm sure you guys all knew what I meant by what Mel said about her favorite author's manuscript being leaked on the net? I actually made reference to what happened to Stephenie Meyer about _Midnight Sun_, remember that companion novel to _Twilight _but told in Edward's POV.**

**And I said that the Cullens were going to be in this chapter, but I promise that they'll be in the next one. So please review and if you do I'll post the next chapter much faster.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys. I have now made it past the twenty mark, and this story now has 27 reviews! Thanks, I was starting to get a little worried that this story might not be that good, so thanks for proving me wrong =). And like I said; the more reviews I get, the faster I get to posting the next chapter. And I have to admit I did get some reviews this time asking what do some of Mel's power's mean, so I'll be sure to be a little more descriptive about what her powers are and what they do in this chapter. So right now I'll just shut up and let you guys get started on reading chapter 9, the chapter where Mel will meet the Cullens. So enjoy.**

**And also a huge sorry to however reviewed for the previous chapter nine, I accidently deleted previous chapter nine when I meant to edit it but now I have some of the changes on it and here's the edited version, if it's a little the same then I'm sorry. And I'm still sorry for those who did review at first and if those reviews were lost.**

**- ****_Twilight _is owned and copyrighted by Stephenie Meyer, I own nothing. I am just simply borrowing them for the time being. But I do have rights for Mel.

* * *

**

**9. Chapter Nine**

We passed over a bridge that Bella said was for the Calawah River, the road winding northward, the houses flashing past us growing farther apart, getting bigger. And then we were past the other houses altogether, driving through misty forest. Edward said it was unmarked, barely visible among the ferns. The forest encroached on both sides, leaving the road ahead only discernible for a few meters as it twisted, almost snakelike, around the ancient trees. And then, after a few miles, there was some thinning of the woods, and we were suddenly in a small meadow, or maybe it was a lawn? The gloom of the forest didn't relent, though, for there were six primordial cedars that shaded an entire acre with their branches.

The trees held their protecting shadow right up to the walls of the house that rose among them, making obsolete the deep porch that wrapped around the first story. It was definitely unexpected.

The house was timeless, probably a hundred years old. It was painted a soft, faded white, three stories tall, rectangular and well proportioned. The windows and doors were either part of the original structure or a perfect restoration. The house itself seemed to have a certain type of history to it, one that I couldn't really seem to put my finger on.

"Speechless?" Edward asked from the front seat.

"It's…something you don't really see that often," I said.

"Remind you of anyone?" Edward asked Bella.

"Yeah, seems almost like déjà vu doesn't it?" Bella said.

I then heard from Edward's thoughts that I almost remind him of Bella when she first met his family. Mostly on how nervous she was. "You guys are not funny. And I'm not at all nervous."

They laughed lightly at my comment and Edward got out of the driver's side and was opening both Bella's and my door in less than a second.

_Such the gentleman,_ I thought to myself. _I wonder what time period both him and the member's of his family are from?_

"It ranges from the late nineteenth to the early twentieth centuries," Edward said answering my mental question.

"But what are the exact years?" I asked out loud.

Edward took Bella's hand and started walking towards the porch to the front door, with me following them on Bella's right side. "I was born in Chicago in 1901 and I was seventeen when I was changed in 1918, when Carlisle found me, dying in a hospital of Spanish influenza. Carlisle was twenty-three when he was changed sometime during the late seventeenth century after being attacked by a vampire. He never found the vampire that changed him after that. Esme was twenty-six when she was changed by Carlisle, in 1921, after she attempted suicide by jumping off a cliff due to the loss of her child.

"Rosalie was eighteen when she was changed in 1933 after being raped by her fiancée and was left to die, but Carlisle found her and saved her life as well. And two years later, in 1935, Rosalie, found Emmett after he was attacked by a bear, she brought him to Carlisle and asked that he changed him for her."

"But what about your other siblings—Alice and Jasper? Didn't Carlisle also change them, too?" I asked.

"No, Carlisle didn't change them. Alice and Jasper came to us in 1950 and they have always been with us ever since," He opened the front door.

Edward let Bella and I enter the house first, as soon I entered I was starting to get a bit nervous and bit my lip—a nervous habit of mine. The inside was even more beautiful and was less predictable than the exterior. It was very bright, open, and very large. It must have originally been several rooms, but the walls probably had been removed from most of the first floor to create one wide space. The back, south-facing wall looked like it was entirely replaced with glass, and, beyond the shade of the cedars, the lawn stretched bare to the wide river. A massive curving staircase dominated the west side of the room. The walls, the high-beamed ceiling, the wooden floors, and the thick carpets were all varying shades of white.

And waiting to greet us, standing to the left of the door, were a young couple I assumed to be Edward's "parents". The man, Carlisle, was surprisingly young. Then again Edward did say that he was twenty-three. Carlisle had blond hair and was very handsome, like a movie star only a bit handsomer. And from hearing from Edward's thoughts on the way over here he informed me that Carlisle was also a doctor at Forks Hospital. At his side was, who I assumed to be his wife, Esme. She had the same pale, beautiful features like every other vampire did. Something about her heart-shaped face, her billows of soft, caramel-colored hair, reminded me of someone from the silent-movie era. She was small—but still around the same height as I was—slender, yet less angular, more rounded than Alice. They were both dressed casually, in light colors that matched the inside of the house. They smiled in welcome, and made their way to where we were standing.

"Hello, Bella," the man, Carlisle, said. "It's nice to see you again. And this young lady here, must be your cousin Melissa."

"Hello, Carlisle. And yes this is my cousin, Melissa," Bella said.

"Hello, Melissa. I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen, but you can call me Carlisle." he said extending his hand to shake mine. "And it's very nice to meet you."

"It's very nice to meet you, too, Carlisle." I smiled.

"And this is my wife, Esme." Carlisle said introducing his wife.

She stepped forward and reached for my hand. She was still careful around me, probably knowing that she was still stronger than I was. "It's very nice to meet you, Melissa."

"It's very nice to meet you, too." I said.

"Hello, Bella." Esme said and gave her a careful hug.

"Hi, Esme." Bella said hugging her back.

"I must say that it's something else to meet a witch, especially finding out that your cousin is one Bella," Carlisle said.

"I'm more surprised to have met a coven of vampires myself, Carlisle," I said. "I've never really thought that I would actually meet any. And you have a very lovely home."

"Thank you, Melissa. I actually remodeled the house myself," Esme said.

"You did? Wow it's definitely something."

"Why thank you," Esme smiled.

"Where are Alice and Jasper?" Edward asked, but no one answered, as they had just appeared at the top of the wide staircase.

"Hey, Edward! Hi, Bella!" Alice called enthusiastically. She ran down the stairs and came to a sudden, but graceful, stop in front of me. And pulled me into a tight, but not too tight, hug. "Hi, Mel!"

"Hi, Alice." I said, but then felt someone stiffen and stopped breathing.

When Alice and I break away, I saw someone—assuming that it was Jasper—with honey blond hair, tall and leonine standing right next to Alice but kept his distance from Bella and me. But then a feeling of ease spread through and I suddenly felt comfortable.

"Sorry, Jasper's our newest vegetarian," Carlisle said. "It's a little difficult for him."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mel." Jasper said.

"Hi, Jasper." I said still wondering why I felt so comfortable.

"Jasper's ability is to manipulate the emotions of those around him, as well as feel them," Edward explained.

"So you're an empath like me? Except I can't manipulate emotions, only feel them." I said to Jasper. _So that explained why I was feeling so at ease._

"Yes, that is pretty much what I can do," Jasper said.

"Great! My favorite human is here," I heard a loud booming voice say. And as quick as a flash a tall, burly, extremely muscular, guy stood in front of Bella and me. He even had slightly curly dark hair and dimpled cheeks. "Hey, guys. So this must be Bella's not so human cousin?"

"Yeah, Emmett, this is Melissa," Edward introduced. "Mel, this is my brother Emmett."

"Hey, Mel." Emmett said.

"Hi," I greeted.

_Rosalie isn't coming to meet her. _Emmett said through his thoughts and looked my way. _Sorry._

I saw Edward nod once and gave me an apologetic grin, knowing that I heard what Emmett thought.

"Why don't we all go to the living room and we'll get ourselves more acquainted?" Carlisle said walked toward the living room.

We all followed Carlisle into the living room and I wasn't shocked to see that it was also big as well. There was a seating area that is grouped near the television, with a white sofa and loveseat and other groups of chairs fill the rest of the enormous space in the living room. There was also a larger flat-screen TV and a couple computers nearby as well. To the left I saw a beautiful grand piano. This one reminded of the one my grandmother owned back in L.A. and on days where I would go visit her and just play for hours. Edward and Esme noticed my preoccupation.

"Do you play?" Esme asked, inclining her head toward the piano.

"Yes, I do." I said. "This one almost reminds of my grandmother's back home. Is it yours?"

"No," she laughed. "Edward is the musical one."

"You play?" I asked him.

"Yes, I do play the piano." Edward said.

"Do you also compose music, too?"

"Yes, I even wrote a lullaby for Bella." Edward looked at Bella, causing her blush. "Do you also compose music as well?"

"No, I've never been good at writing my own music." I explained. "I've mostly played some of my favorite compositions and some other songs, instead. But I would like to hear you play Bella's lullaby?"

"Okay, but maybe a little later." _Right now everyone wants to know more about you._

_Okay. _I said.

I took a seat next to Bella on the one of the chairs next to the loveseat, while Edward sat on her left side. Alice sat on my right side, Emmett and Jasper sat on the two other chairs on Edward's left side, and then Carlisle and Esme sat on the sofa right across from where Alice and I were sitting. Making us sit in one big half circle.

"So, Mel. Alice and Edward have told us that you are quite the gifted witch," Carlisle said. "And that you told them that you have more active powers than any normal witch or wizard your age."

"Yes, I do." I confirmed. "I have about eight different active powers."

"Would you mind telling us what they are and what that power does?" Carlisle asked.

"Okay, well, one of my powers is mind reading. And I'm sure that you all know what that power is thanks to Edward."

"Yes, Edward did say that your mind reading ability was almost the same as his. Except that you are able to hear at a farther distance than he is, if you are familiar with that person."

I nodded.

"How far were you able to hear someone's thoughts?" Esme asked this time.

"The farthest I was able to hear a person's thoughts was twelve miles and that was my father's thoughts."

"So if you knew the person better, you're able to hear what they were thinking farther than from where you are?" Emmett asked this time.

"That's pretty much how it is," I nodded.

"Mel also has premonitions as well, Carlisle." Alice said. "Only her visions are different than that of my own."

"How different?" Carlisle and Jasper asked in unison.

"My visions are hard to explain and kind of complicated. I'm able to experience what happens to people. It's almost as if I have two categories for my visions. I'll get visions for people that I mostly know and there is another one where if I touch someone, like shaking their hand or something, or just bumping into them I'll be able to see what is going to happen and feel it as well. But some of my visions are not about good futures. And no matter what type of vision I'll get, it's always the same outcome for each of my visions; I always feel weak and tired." I paused. "The visions are my only power that gives off the worst side effect. That and my empathy, I should say."

"How is it that you're able to experience what happens in these visions?" Carlisle asked sounding very interested in my powers.

"My mom thinks the reason why I'm able to feel what happens to people during these visions is because of my empathy. She thinks that my empathy somehow crosses with my premonitions to let me feel what happens to that person in the vision."

"What about the empathy?" Jasper asked.

"With empathy I'm only able to feel a person's emotions, but there is also a bad side effect to that power as well."

"And what happens with that power?" Emmett asked. "Do you blow up with so much emotional feeling all around you?"

"Emmett," Esme warned.

"No," I shook my head. "Whenever someone is very mad or angry, I'll get a massive migraine that would take a very long time to go away. And it's hard for me to take aspirin as well."

"How come?" Carlisle asked.

"Because of my magic and for not being fully human it takes a high dosage of aspirin to make the headache go away."

"How many would you have to take just to make the headache go away?" Jasper asked.

"Depending on the milligrams, if it's two hundred milligrams then I'll have to take about ten. If it's five hundred milligrams then I have to take four, and if it was eight hundred milligrams then I would have to take two and a half."

"You have to take that many just to make a simple human thing like a migraine go away?" Emmett asked incredulously. "If you were fully human then you would have over dosed in less than five hours."

"Same thing my brother says, but I'll tell you one thing its way more different then when it comes to consuming alcohol." Everyone stared at me with their eyebrows raised—except for Edward and Bella. "Not that I've tried it myself, it's just something that I've seen happen to some of my family members. I don't even find alcohol appealing."

I saw them relieved—again leaving only Edward and Bella not doing so, because they both knew the truth—and relaxed a little bit more.

"What about this other power you have?" Emmett said. "Edward and Alice said that it was a really good one."

"Which one? My telekinesis or molecular combustion?" I asked.

"Telekinesis and molecular combustion?"

"Yeah, telekinesis you know the ability to move objects at a distance by mental power or other nonphysical means. And molecular combustion is the power to cause things to explode by speeding up molecular movement," I said slowly.

"I know what they mean," Emmett rolled his eyes. "I just can't believe that you actually have those types of powers. Especially the molecular combustion."

"Neither could I after she told me what her powers were, but it is really amazing seeing something explode," Edward said intrigued.

"Can you show us?" Emmett asked enthusiastically.

"Okay, but maybe later." I said.

"And while you are outside as well," Esme said.

"Fine," Emmett sighed.

"And what about your last two powers?" Carlisle asked getting back to the subject matter at hand.

"My shielding and force fields are very helpful to me and to other people as well," I said. "With the shielding that allows me to stop listening to another person's thoughts whenever I don't want to hear them anymore. And the force fields help for two reasons, for both physical and mental protection.

"For the mental protection it helps protect and penetrates mental attacks on me, as well as stops letting another mind reader from hearing my own thoughts." I glanced at Edward.

"I still wish I had a power like that," Edward said making everyone laugh.

_I'm happy that I've met Edward's family, _I thought to myself. _It almost makes me feel like I'm back at home._

_I'm glad that you're enjoying yourself. _Edward said.

_Thanks for inviting me, now can I have a tour of the house?

* * *

_

**A/N: So Mel finally met the Cullens. And the Cullens finally met Mel. And I have to admit I actually reread the chapter from _Twilight_ where Bella first met the Cullens, saw the same clip from the movie 7 times, and looked up everything on everyone of the Cullens and the house on Twilight Lexicon. And I also hope that you were now able to understand more as to what Mel's powers are as well. Plus I'm more glad that I was able to post this chapter two days before school starts for me.**

**I hope that you enjoyed chapter nine, there will be more of the Cullens in the next chapter and later chapters as well. And don't worry there will be more of Jacob, too, and I know you guys are really looking forward to when he'll turn into a wolf. So please review, because remember the more reviews the faster the next chapter comes.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author Note: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't written down anything in almost two weeks! School started for me last week and I've been busy having to deal with all my honors classes, being stuck in my counselor's office trying to get out of my 6th period French to Spanish (and trust me it was hell in there) and this year I have yearbook (I'm a photographer, sweet!) so I'm also busy with having to help edit or add things to it, go on location as to where my teacher wants us to go get pics for school events and the games and suggest some things that should be in there (I'm thinking about suggesting if I could write something about the upcoming New Moon movie for all the Twilight fans at my school, which would also help make more people buy it as well, lol). Okay so enough about me and how crazy my junior year of high is going for me, onto the story that you've been waiting a long time to be updated.**

**The last time you guys saw how Mel met the Cullens (everyone except Rosalie) but you will see her, eventually. And I must warn you...during the time where I was semi stressing out about my 6th period and having to worry about handing in my assignments on time, I got a bit of writer's block and I had a hard time trying to come up with something for this chapter, so I'm not entirely sure if it's good or not. I know writer's are not supposed to say if their work is bad, but I just wanted to give you guys the heads up.**

**So I'll just shut up and let you guys get started on reading chapter 10, so please enjoy.**

**- Disclaimer: I do not own _Twilight _or the entire series, it all belongs to the talented Stephenie Meyer. Except for Mel, her character does belong to me.**

* * *

**10. Chapter Ten**

"Please, Bella?" Alice asked making the biggest puppy dog eyes possible for her tiny head.

"No, Alice." Bella said. "I don't want anything done to my hair."

For the past five minutes Alice and Bella had been going back and forth on whether or not Bella should let Alice do her hair. Alice already had her fun with my hair ten minutes ago by parting my hair in the center, curling the mid section and ends of my hair into loose wavy curls and then finishing it off by placing a dark-gray hair band.

_How long do you think it would take for Bella to agree with Alice? _I asked Edward.

_I doubt it would take long. _He said. _Alice is already trying to decide if she should just ask her if she'd try on this dress for her._

_One that she's hoping Bella would wear for her birthday. _A small smile tugging at my lips. _I still find it hard to believe that she's already starting to plan it if isn't for another two weeks._

_Well that's Alice for you. _He grinned.

"Oh I have a better idea," Alice said. "Why don't you just try on this dress I have in my closet that I believe would look perfect for you?"

_Wait for it…_ Edward said.

"I don't know, Alice." Bella said.

"Please, Bella it would only take a quick minute." Alice attacked her with those golden-brown eyes.

I could feel Bella starting to change her mind and is about to agree with Alice. _She's about to say it…_

"Fine," Bella sighed. "I'll try it on, but the dress only Alice. No hair, no make up, just the dress."

"Perfect! Lets go," Alice said enthusiastically. "We'll be back in a bit."

"Good luck, Bella." I said.

"Thanks," Bella said sarcastically.

"Wait, Mel, you aren't coming with us?" Alice asked before heading toward the stairs.

"No, because she is going to show us how her powers work." Emmett said coming into the room followed by Jasper. "I want to see that molecular combustion up close."

"Same here," Jasper said. "Plus the telekinesis."

"Well you guys are in for a treat when you see me use those powers," I said feeling very excited.

"Then why are we still standing here, lets go already." Emmett went through the kitchen and out the backdoor.

"I say we should have never told him about your powers," Edward said.

I laughed lightly at his statement. "Oh well, we already told him."

"Just be careful out there, okay, Mel." Bella said from the top of the stairs.

"Don't worry, Bella. I'll be fine," I said.

I followed Edward and Jasper, at a quick pace, through the kitchen and out the back door out into the backyard where Emmett was waiting for us, standing next to a tree.

"It's about time," Emmett said. "I've been waiting over an hour for you guys to get here."

"Well, we're here now." I said. "What would you guys like to see first? Something exploding or something moving around?"

"Something exploding," All three of them said.

"Obviously that crazy male gene is _still _intact with you guys," I muttered softly.

"Hey, I heard that." Emmett said. "Not cool."

_Hmm, that seemed a little weird. "Okay, well what do you want me to blow up?"_

"Emmett's head," Jasper snickered.

"Hey," Emmett said.

Again, something about Emmett's behavior seemed oddly familiar.

"Are you all right?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I waved off the thought. "Okay, so maybe I should try to that boulder over there?"

"This will be very interesting." Jasper said.

I looked over to where the boulder was and locked my concentration on it. My hands were balled up into fists. I raise my hands, flicked both my writs and opened hands then heard a loud blasting sound and saw a million small pieces of rock fly everywhere and scattered in many different directions in the yard and into the forest. A smug smile spread across my face and let small laugh.

I looked at the guys and saw Emmett trying to keep his excitement in control, while Edward and Jasper were scanning the forest for something else to be blown up.

"Oh man, Mel, you have to do that again!" Emmett said enthusiastically.

And there it goes again, that weird feeling that I got before; the recognition. For some odd reason Emmett just seemed to remind me of someone, but I couldn't seem to put my finger on it. _Why does his behavior seem to remind me someone?_

"Wait, I wanted to see the telekinesis." Jasper argued.

"Too bad," Emmett said. "Her molecular combustion was way better."

_Aww look at that, Edward. _I said. _They're fighting over what power I should use._

_It is hilarious._ Edward chuckled quietly. _But you still seem a bit distracted about something. Well two things actually._

_I'll tell you later._

_Okay._

"I say she should still use the molecular combustion," Emmett said.

"Well, I say that she should use the telekinesis." Jasper said.

I knew of only one way that would stop their bickering. I turned my attention back to Edward—knowing well that he probably already knew what I was thinking—and waited for his answer. _Can I? _I pleaded with my eyes.

He signed and nodded. _It would help stop their bickering, I don't see why not._

I turned my attention back to where Emmett and Jasper were standing and concentrated on sending one them to one side of the forest and same to the other. I concentrated on sending Emmett to the left side of the forest, while sending Jasper to the right. After just thinking it over both of them were sent flying backwards and landing with a loud crash on either side of the forest.

Edward just looked at me with his eyebrows raised. _I didn't know you could do that with your telekinesis?_

_Yeah I've been practicing that for three years. _I said smugly.

"What the hell was that?" Emmett shouted.

"_That_ was my telekinesis, Emmett." I said.

"But why did you use it on us?" Jasper asked.

"So you would stop fighting. Plus, Jasper was able to see and feel my power first hand."

"It was kind of fun," Jasper said.

"See, making people happy is my job." I felt my phone vibrate and took it out of my hip pocket. I looked at the caller ID and saw a number that I didn't recognize but answered anyway. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's me." Bella said on the other line.

"Hey, Bella. Where are you calling me from?"

"From Alice's cell."

"Oh, I see. What's up?"

"We have to get going, I have to get some things done before Charlie gets back."

"Have we been here that long? It feels like we just got here?"

"We've been here for four hours, Mel."

"We have?" I asked. I heard the guys' chuckle and just ignored them after that.

"Yes, so you and Edward need to get back here so we could head back." Bella said.

"Fine." I said and then pressed the END button.

"Ready to go back home?" Edward asked.

"No, I was having fun." I pouted. "But I guess so."

"Aww man and I wanted to see more of your powers too," Emmett said.

"Don't worry, I'll try to come back the next time."

"Sweet, and next time show us your force fields. I want to see how well they can handle against one of us."

"Oh, they're pretty powerful. Ask Edward, he'll tell you." I laughed.

_How could I forget? _Edward said, remembering the hard fall he took after slamming into Bella and my force field.

I laughed at the memory and turned my attention back to Emmett and Jasper. "It was really nice meeting you guys."

"Hey it was more fun for us meeting a witch," Emmett said.

"Yes, it was. Especially one that has almost the same gifts as we do," Jasper said.

"Same here."

"Come on, Mel. We better go pick up Bella," Edward said.

"Okay," I said. "Bye, Emmett. Bye, Jasper."

"See you, Mel." Emmett said.

"Goodbye," Jasper said.

Edward and I made our way back toward the house at our quick pace, but I was still able to catch a bit of what Emmett and Jasper were talking about.

"Hey, Jazz, best two-out-of-three?" Emmett asked.

"You're on," Jasper said.

I heard a bit from their thoughts and was able to understand that they were talking about another wrestling rematch. "They wrestle out here?"

"Yes, it's something they like to do," Edward shrugged, "Other than trying to bet each other in videogames as well."

"And how mad does Emmett get whenever he loses?" I asked.

"Very mad," he opened the door for me.

I walked into the kitchen, made my way to the staircase and saw that Bella and Alice were already waiting for us. I noticed that Bell was holding a plastic bag in her hand and immediately realized that Alice gave Bella a dress.

"What do you have there, Bella?" I asked, pretending that I didn't know the obvious.

"The dress that Alice had me try on," Bella said. "She said that it was so me and that I should keep it."

_Nice work, Alice. _I said telepathically.

_Thank you, Mel._ Alice said.

"So are you two ready to go?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, we are." Bella said while I nodded.

As if on cue, Carlisle and Esme came to where we were to say goodbye.

"It was wonderful meeting you, Mel," Esme said giving me a hug.

"I enjoyed being here, Esme. Thank you," I hugged her back.

"We hope you can come back as much as you'd like," Carlisle said. "Of course with Charlie's permission of course."

"Yeah, absolutely. Of course, I would also have to ask Bella to bring me."

"Yeah, I'm going to be your personal chauffeur for while." Bella said.

"At least until I learn how to drive and my parent send me money to get a car for my sixteenth birthday next year."

_I already have plans for that party as well. _I heard Alice sing in her head.

I let out a quiet groan, while Edward rolled his eyes. Carlisle, Esme and Bella believed that Alice thought of something and just left it alone.

"I hope we'll see you again soon, Mel." Esme said.

"Okay, I'll try to come back." I said. "And it was nice meet all you guys."

"Well, it was very nice to have met another one of Bella's family members who is almost like we are." Carlisle said.

"Bye, Mel." Alice hugged me. "And now that I have your number, I'll know who to call or text whenever I'm bored."

"Okay, Alice." I laughed. "Bye."

We all walked out the door and headed straight for Edward's Volvo. We all got in and were on our way back to the house.

* * *

As soon as we turned onto the street for the house, I immediately got a weird feeling. Edward noticed my tension and his eyes stared at me with concern.

"What's wrong, Mel?" Edward asked.

"I don't know. Something just doesn't seem right," I said.

"What do you mean, Mel?" Bella asked.

"Like something doesn't seem right as we get closer to the house," I said as Edward drove up into the driveway. I felt my body tense up a bit more as I saw some slight movement through the window. "I think there's someone in the house."

"What?" Bella asked.

"Edward, did you see the same as I did?" I asked him.

"Yes, it looks like there is someone in there," he said.

"Well, what should we do?" Bella asked.

"You two stay here, I'll go take a look."

"You can't be serious?" she asked.

"We can't call your father right now, he wouldn't be able to make it on time."

"And besides," I said. "I have a feeling that whoever is in there, isn't human."

"Are you sure, Mel?" Bella asked.

"I'm positive. I'm going with you Edward." I unbuckled my seatbelt and was out of the car before they could stop me. I was halfway to the door until I felt a cool hand grab me by my arm.

"Mel, you can't go in there." Edward said. "It could be dangerous."

"Please, I laugh in the face of danger." I went to open the door. I walked into the house and lifted my force field in case they decide to attack and then heard Edward walking right behind.

_I still can't believe you're actually going to try to come up against this intruder? _Edward said.

_Not my fault. _I said. _Besides I want to see who or what it could be._

I raised my hand, ready to toss the intruder with my telekinesis. Edward and I walked into the kitchen and then the next thing I saw immediately made my breath get caught in my throat.

"What are you doing here?"

* * *

**Well that was chapter ten. I hope you guys liked this chapter, I had such a hard time trying to come up with something for it, due to the fact that my brain was so accustom to doing school work and yearbook stuff for the past two weeks. So please be cruel on this chapter all you want. If you hated it, then just say it. If you loved it, then just say it. If it was a maybe, then just say it.**

**Until next time my fellow Twilighters!**

**P.S. Has anyone read the book****_ A Great and Terrible Beauty_? If so, please check out my other story for it. It's also a ****_Twilight _crossover too, and it's about Edward (for anyone who is a major Team Edward person, lol). Please read it, it's called Between the Grave and Glory, that one also needs love too.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Sweet! New chapter! I would like to take this moment to thank every one of you guys who has read, reviewed, and added this story to either their favorite stories list or story alerts. You guys have really made this story continue from where it once was! I have to admit, I always get worried about this I start and sometimes think it won't do so well, and you guys proved me wrong, so thank you so much!**

**I must say I got some reviews saying that you guys knew how was in the kitchen and also some where you didn't really have a clue as to who was in there, well trust me the result is either shocking or kinda obvious, lol. And now onto the story. I hope you'll enjoy it.**

**-As much as I would love to say that I own _Twilight_, sadly I don't. _Twilight _is owned and copyrighted but Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**

**11. Chapter Eleven**

"What are you doing here?" I demanded, walking into the kitchen, staring wide-eyed at my brother and cousin who were sitting at the kitchen table.

"Oh, come on, Mel." My brother said. "You make it seem like you don't want us here."

"Yeah, that's exactly what I want." I said sarcastically and folded my arms. "But I'm serious, Adam, why are you and Hailey here?"

"Well, I wanted to come to see the small Washington town of Forks that you are going to be living in for the next four years," Hailey said getting up from her seat at the table.

"And what about Adam?" I asked

"Adam, oh he wanted to tag along."

"Yeah, I wanted to see if my little sister wasn't being too much of a pain in the ass for Uncle Charlie and Bella." Adam smirked. "But Hailey's only half lying about being here."

"No, I'm not. I actually did want to see this place." She said.

"Hail, come on, you mostly wanted to come see that guy Mel was talking about yesterday."

"Hailey, I thought I said that you are not supposed to—"

"Whoa, Mel, what is going on?" Bella came into the kitchen. "Why are Adam and Hailey here?"

"Same thing I said." I sighed, eyeing my brother and cousin.

"Okay, fine." Hailey said. "I'll admit; I did come here to see that boy you were talking about yesterday."

"Told you so," Adam snickered.

Hailey stuck her tongue out at him and then brought her attention back to the doorway, until her eyes went wide as soon as she saw Edward. "Mel, why are you being so rude?" _Oh. My. God! Mel, is this him? Is this Jacob?_

_Oh God, _I internally groaned.

I heard Edward laugh mentally. _She's assuming that I'm Jacob Black?_

_Yeah, she is. _ Then said out loud. "Hailey, this is Bella's boyfriend, Edward Cullen. Edward this is my other cousin, Hailey Madison."

"Hello. It's nice to meet you, Hailey." Edward smiled at her.

"H-hi," Hailey stuttered. _Aww, he's dating Bella. I wonder if he has bothers?_

_He does but they're already taken. _I said telepathically.

_Crap! Really? _

I nodded and felt Hailey's emotions drop a bit. I knew she was hoping that he _was single_, but Hailey had to get through with it and move on to find someone else.

"Hey, what am I? Chopped-liver? No intros for me?" Adam asked.

"Oh, right, I almost forgot you were even here." _If that were even possible_. "Edward, this is my brother, Adam. Adam, this is Edward."

"Hey, what's up Edward." Adam nodded at him.

"Hi." Edward said.

_Hmm, _Hailey thought. _Something about him doesn't really seem right?_

_There's definitely something off about this dude._ Adam thought. _He's too pretty looking._

I was starting to get nervous, knowing Adam and Hailey it was obvious that they'd notice how different Edward was—no matter how normal he attempted to be. I looked over to him. _Edward, is it all right if I tell them what you are?_

_Will they handle the news well? _He asked in return.

_I think they will._

_Then I suppose it's fine._

I turned my attention back to Adam and Hailey. "Umm, guys, there's also something I need to tell you guys about Edward. He's a vampire."

"What?" They said in unison.

"Dude, get away from them!" Adam told Edward, getting up from his seat and raising one of his hands to blast at Edward with his magic.

"Adam, it's not what you think." I tried calming him down. "He's a different type of vampire."

"Mel, what are you talking about? He's a vampire!" He looked back at Edward, hand still raised to use his magic.

"But he doesn't drink human blood!"

"What?"

"Edward drinks animal blood. Look at his irises, they're not red."

Adam walked up to Edward, still tensed and ready to use his powers on him, and looked at his eyes. After he finished looking at Edward's eyes he turned his attention back to me. _So he's a civilized vampire?_

"Yes," Edward and I said in unison.

He looked at Edward confused. "How did you know…?"

"I can also read minds," Edward answered before Adam was able to finish his sentence.

"So the rumors are true about you guys? About how vampires would sometimes get special gifts after they're turned?"

"Yes, it is true."

I looked over to Hailey and saw that she was not that much fazed by the news at all. "You seem awfully calm about this, Hailey."

"Well, the thing is…okay you remember my friend, Damien, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, what about him…" I thought back, until realization hit me. "Oh, wow, you mean he's a—"

"Yeah, he is." Hailey cut me off.

"And here I thought he was only—"

She cut me off again. "Well that, too, but now you know something else."

"Wow, I'll never look at him the same way again." I said.

"Don't worry I'm sure you will," Hailey laughed, and turned her attention to Edward. "So, Edward do you go to the school that Mel's going to?"

"Yes, I do." Edward answered. "I'll be a senior there with Bella."

"And how many times have you been in high school?" Adam muttered.

"Adam, behave." I warned, not enjoying his attitude towards Edward.

"Too many times than you think I have," Edward said.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Adam asked arrogantly.

"Adam, stop." Bella and I said.

_I'm serious Adam, be good. Or else. _I said telepathically.

"Fine," Adam muttered. "I'll be back, I'm gonna look around in the forest."

"Okay, but don't wander too far."

"Yeah, because then I'll have a hard time trying to look for you." Hailey added.

"Yeah, sure." Adam reached the backdoor and walked out.

"I'm sorry that he acted that way, Edward." Bella apologized.

"Yeah, Adam just acts like too much of a jerk at times." I added.

"No, it's fine." Edward waved it off. "I probably would have acted the same way if I were in his shoes."

"But still, I don't like it whenever he acts that way around certain people."

"Well, forget about it." Hailey said, trying to change the subject. "Besides, I have a surprise for you Mel."

"Oh, Hail, don't. You know I don't like surprises." I said.

"But you'll definitely love this surprise," Hailey reached for something in her purse, then pulls out a dark bottle. "Look, I bought you the hair dye."

"Black?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. _Is she trying to make me look like a Goth?_

"No, not black. It's called midnight blue, you know that really dark blue color." Hailey corrected.

"But why did you get the color already, I still haven't decided if I want to dye my hair now."

"I got it now so like that way, when you do decide to dye your hair, you can have it ready." Hailey reached back into her purse again pulled out a small container. "Plus, I also bought you hair bleach."

"Oh that's right I have to bleach my hair before I dye it blue." _I'm seriously going to damage my hair for thinking about doing this._

"But won't that mess up your hair?" Bella asked.

"A little, not much." Hailey said before I was able to say anything. "But it will seriously give her some bad spilt ends."

"Fine, I'll think about it." I said, taking the dyes from Hailey.

"Okay, but let me know when you do because I want to dye your hair." Hailey said.

"Sure thing, Hailey."

"So will you tell me about Jacob?" Hailey asked practically jumping up and down.

"Later, okay." I responded with a weak voice.

"Are you okay, Mel? You seem a bit upset about something?" Hailey asked.

"I said the exact same thing to her earlier, but she wouldn't tell me anything." Edward said, with a look of concern on his marble face.

"It's nothing, okay?"

"Mel, it's something." Hailey said, getting concerned as well.

"Yeah, Mel. Even I knew you seemed a bit distracted about something today," Bella said, joining the others. "But I didn't want to bug you about it."

"I said it's nothing," I said.

"But I do agree with them, Mel. You have to tell us what's wrong."

I put up my shield—incase Edward tried to listen in on my thoughts—and thought over in my head to see if it was the best idea to tell them about the vision but I guess I didn't really have to say everything that happened in there.

"Okay," I paused. "It kind of all started out with this vision I had yesterday."

* * *

**Sorry if that was short and to leave a bit of a cliffy in there too, but I promise to make the next chapter longer. So please review, and I'll try to make sure the next update will come much quicker.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! I'm back! And I'm so sorry that it's been a _long_ time since I've updated this. I was so caught up with school work and I had to focus on that, as well as a community service that I'm required to do graduation credits (even though I'm not graduating until next year). But I'm just going to shut up, and let you guys read this new chapter. So enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga, or any of the books in it. They are all by Stephanie Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

**12. Chapter Twelve**

I told them what had happened. I told them everything—well almost everything. I just told them what had happened in that vision I had at Jacob's house and how I wasn't able to see anything. Then I told them about my dream—which was a bit difficult to say because of Edward being there and I didn't know what he would think of me after. But the one thing that I didn't tell them about was what had happened to Jacob near the end of my dream.

"Okay, so let me get this straight," Hailey said. "You dreamt about making out with the guy, right after you just met him?"

"Yeah, that's pretty much it," I said feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Wow. Mel, you must have _really_ thought he was hot just to do that," Hailey said, with a slight smirk forming on her lips.

"Hailey," I blushed, looking down at the table. "You are not helping me."

"What? It's true."

"It's okay, Mel." Bella said, patting my back. "There isn't anything wrong about you liking someone. Especially someone like Jacob."

"But Bella, don't you think it's kind of weird?" I questioned. "About how I dreamt about kissing Jacob, after I just met him? And not to mention, the dream happened at the beach, too."

"And is that supposed to mean something?" Hailey asked.

"The beach is well known for being a romantic setting," I mumbled. "You know how there's always a beach in very romance movie and how it also sets the characters in the mood."

"Oh. Yeah, I now kind of see where you're going with that point." Hailey mused. "Very suggestive there, Mel."

"Oh, God." I groaned. _I should have never said anything._

"Mel, I'm sure that what happened in the dream didn't really mean much at all," Edward said.

"Not for witches," I responded. "We believe in our dreams, no matter how good or bad they are."

Edward slightly grimaced, then composed himself. "So you believe that that dream had some sort of meaning to it."

"Yes, but the problem is that I don't have a clue as to what that meaning is."

"I'm sure you'll find out what it means and get a good result out of that discovery," Bella reassured.

"You think so?" I asked.

"I know so," she gave me convincing smile.

"Oh my gosh! Mel, dude, imagine if you find out that that dream meant that you'll end up dating Jacob?" Hailey questioned.

_Dating Jacob Black? _The thought of it never even crossed my mind. But now that Hailey said something about it, I could almost see it. Jacob and I dating, hanging out together all the time at either his house or here at Charlie's, going to Port Angeles to see movie. Spending endless time together. _Maybe it's possible that I'll end up dating him._

"Could be possible," Edward said, listening in on my thoughts.

"Great, I just now realized that my shield was down."

"Sorry, I really wasn't trying to pry but I can't help it."

"That must really bite not being able to control that power," Hailey said. _Uh, no pun intended on the 'bite' comment._

Edward chuckled. "I'm sure there wasn't any."

Before I was able to say anything, I looked at the phone. Getting a feeling that I'd normally get whenever I knew a vision was about to start. But I knew this one was quick, I was mostly able to hear a ringing in my ear as if the phone were ringing—even though it wasn't.

Edward looked in the direction I was looking at, and understood. "The phone's about to ring."

I nodded in agreement, and then got up. As soon as I reached the phone, it started ringing. I knew Bella was staring at me—she was right, she _is _going to have some time getting used to my powers again. I picked the phone up, answered. "Hello?"

_"Hey, Mel?"_ On the other end I heard the one voice I easily recognized to be Jacob's.

_Speak of the devil._ But I had to play along with him do he wouldn't be suspicious of me at all. "Yes, may I ask who this is?"

_"Hey, um, its me, Jacob. Jacob Black."_ He responded.

"Oh, hey Jacob. Its good to hear from you again," I said lamely. _Since when do I say things like that?_

_"Thanks."_ I could have sworn I heard a smile in his voice. _"Are you busy?"_

I heard Hailey gasp and sensed her excitement, knowing that I didn't really have _any_ privacy with her around. Hearing a low chuckle, I also remembered that Edward would also listen on the conversation.

_"Hello? Mel? Are you still there?" _Jacob asked, waiting while I was thinking.

"Yeah, I'm still here. Hey listen, Jacob, do you mind if I gave you my cell number? I kind of don't want Bella and her boyfriend to listen in on this." I said.

Even with my back turned, I knew Hailey was gaping and muttered, "Rude."

_"Yeah, sure, hold on let me get something to write it down."_ I heard him shuffle around, searching for paper and something to write with. _"Okay, what is it?"_ I gave him my number. _"Okay, I'll call you in a few then."_

"Okay, sounds great." I said, suddenly feeling very excited about his phone call. _That's never really happened before._

_"All right, bye."_

"Bye." I clicked the red END button, and turned to the others. "If you'll excuse me, I'll be in my room."

"But I want to hear it," Hailey whined.

"No way."

"Yes way, I want to hear what he wants to tell you."

"Not going to happen." I turned my attention to Edward and Bella. "I'll be back. If Adam tries to bother you, Edward, let me know. I'll take care of him."

"Thank you, Mel, but I'm sure that whatever happened to your brother might have passed by now." He said.

Hailey and I shared a look and said, "Not likely."

"But, anyway, I'll be back." I said, and out the door, rushing up the stairs and to my room.

I wasn't even in my room for five seconds until my cell began to ring. I glanced at the number and saw the area code, assuming it was the one for La Push—for all I knew there might have been a difference in area codes between the Reservation and Forks. I hit the green button, answered. "Hello?"

_"Did you miss me?" _Jacob asked, laughing lightly.

"What would happen if I said yes?" I asked, feeling a smile start to spread.

_"If you said yes, then I suppose that my request does indeed apply."_

"Request?" _What did he mean by that?_

_"Well, I was wondering if you could, I don't know, maybe come over here and hangout?"_ he asked.

I thought it over, knowing that if I asked Charlie he would have let me go within a heartbeat. But how he was working at the station I'd had to ask Bella to give me a drive and I knew that Hailey would have asked to come with. And that was the _last_ I'd want her to do.

"I'm all for going over Jake, but the thing is that I don't have a ride. Charlie's not here to take me and Bella's with her boyfriend right now."

_"Oh."_ His sounded dejected and I felt so bad hearing him that way. _"How about I come and get you?"_

___Him coming over here and getting me?_ I was about to agree with that until I remembered that Hailey was still here, and I knew I couldn't really let her meet Jacob, not just yet. Especially after what she said about me possibly falling for him. I didn't think it was a bad idea its just that…its just what exactly? Was I afraid to fall for a human? Or was I afraid that if he got too close that there could be a possibility of him getting hurt?_  
_

But I wanted to see him again, I wanted to hangout with him, to be in his company. "That sounds good to me, what time would you be coming over?"

_"How about in ten minutes?"_

"Okay, sounds great. I'll see you in a bit," I said, trying to get the excitement down.

_"Great, see you."_ He hung up.

I felt oddly giddy. Like seeing Jacob was the right thing to do at the moment, he was just the escape I needed to be away from what my brother was about to cause with Edward. To escape the fact that both him and Hailey teleported themselves here. _I need this. Now._

Remembering that I only wanted my iPod and cell, I hastily pulled on my gray and black striped hoodie, I quietly snuck down the stairs, trying not to trip along the way. Once I reached the bottom of the stairs, I crept over to the front door, as silently and stealthily as I could. I was about to place my hand on the doorknob until I remembered that Edward would have known what I was about to do, I immediately put up my shield and force field so he couldn't hear my thoughts—as well as not hearing his. I placed my hand on the doorknob, quietly turned it, and opened the door. I stepped out into the cool afternoon air.

I rushed over to the end of the street, which was right next to the forest. I stood right next to it and waited for Jacob to get me. I was surprised that I never asked him if he actually had his license. I knew Billy wasn't able to drive, and Jacob would have had been caught by the police if he drove around without a license. But I decided to put that in the back of my mind, and focused on the fact that he was coming to get me to hangout with him again.

Waiting, however, seemed like forever. I shifted from one foot to the other, glancing down at where he could have turned to enter the street.

"Where are you Jacob?" I said out loud to myself.

"Who's Jacob?"

* * *

**Sorry if it was short, but I will try to make it longer. So please bare with me. And please review and leave whatever comments you want about this fanfic. I'm open for criticism, its always welcomed. And the same goes for questions. Again please review, and the more reviews the faster I'll try to update this story.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I know I didn't get any reviews at all for the last chapter, not that I don't like people adding this story to their favorite stories or story alerts but please try to review—they _do_ make my day. But here's the new chapter, and I hope you enjoy. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga or the characters featured in those books, although I wouldn't mind asking Stephenie Meyer to trade Jacob for Mel's brother. Hehe ;)**

**

* * *

**

**13. Chapter Thirteen**

"He's no one of your concern, Adam." I said bitterly without facing him.

He huffed. "None of my concern, huh? I wonder how Mom and Dad might react if they found out that you're already making a little boyfriend just after moving in with Charlie and Bella?"

I knew he was only trying to get a rise out of me and I hated that it was working. "Adam, he's someone I just met yesterday. And right now we're only trying to be friends." _Even though with what Hailey said I feel like it might become something more._

"Sure, but then later I'm going to find out that he's only trying to get into your pants and you'll come crying to either Mom or Bella about it."

I turned to face him, feeling anger build up in me. "He isn't, okay? Plus you know I would have found out that information by myself once I've heard his thoughts."

"And did you?" He questioned, folding his arms.

"No, but—"

"Mel, that's really unlike you to do that." He unfolded his arms. "You _always_ listen in on a persons thoughts as soon as you meet them."

"I couldn't make myself listen in on his thoughts." I admitted quietly.

"You couldn't make yourself listen to his thoughts? That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard." I saw him think over something, and I seriously wasn't in the mood to listen to his thoughts either.

I glanced down at the road again; silently praying that Jacob would hurry up. Turning my attention back to my brother and asked, "When are you going to go back?"

"Not until after I'm finished meeting the kid," he responded, still thinking over something.

"You are not meeting him. He'll find it odd that you're even here in the first place."

"It won't seem odd once I tell him that I'm attending the University of Washington." He smirked.

My eyes widened. "You're not even at that school?" I paused. "Are you?"

"You seriously didn't think I was at USC did you?" He quirked an eyebrow.

I sighed. _Dad probably must have made him decide on going there._

As if he could read my thoughts, Adam added. "Don't worry, Dad didn't put the idea into going there. It was _my_ decision to go there." I was still skeptical. "Mel, please believe me. Your aura's turning gray and you know that I'm aware of what that means."

"Of course I do." Adam was able to see a person's aura, like a psychic—only he wasn't. My mother had always found it odd that her children were born with powers most witches and wizards were not really known to have. Adam always knew what color aura meant to what emotion the person was feeling or how they were and apparently my aura was gray at the moment.

"So, will you believe me or not?" he asked.

I was aware that I could never accuse Adam of lying, because always knew the truth; empaths always knew when a person was lying from their emotions. "I believe you."

He smiled, and opened his mouth to say something until the sound of an approaching car caught our attentions—causing us to look over to see a black Chevy truck pull into the street. This one looked a lot newer than Bella's truck.

I noticed Jacob's head turn in my direction, making him pull up next to where Adam and I were standing. He parked his truck—or Billy's truck, I assumed—cut the engine and got out. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Adam's eyes widen a bit, obviously taking in Jacob's height. I already knew he was tall but I had no idea that he was a bit taller than my brother, and height was never really an issue for Adam seeing how he was 6'2".

"Hey Mel," Jacob said, approaching me and glancing at Adam.

"Hey Jacob," I said, glancing quickly at Adam—hoping he wouldn't do anything that might stop Jacob from hanging out with me.

"So," Adam began, "Mel, are you going to introduce me?"

"Yeah." I turned my attention to Jacob. "Jacob, this is my brother Adam. And Adam, this is Jacob."

"It's nice to meet you." Jacob extended his hand to Adam, who took it and shook them. I knew that Adam was trying to get more of a read on Jake, on his aura. Believing that Adam might want to comment through his thoughts, I lifted both my shield and force field in order to hear him.

_His aura's good; a perfect blue. _I heard Adam say through his thoughts. I thought back to what blue meant for him and I remembered that it could have been either kindness or friendliness.

"So, Jacob how did you and Mel meet each other?" Adam asked casually, but I knew his intentions for wanting to ask them.

"We met each other yesterday at my house when both she and Charlie came over to visit." Jacob answered.

"Jacob's dad and Charlie are very close friends." I added.

Adam nodded. "So, how old are you Jacob?"

"I'm fifteen." Jacob said.

_He's too tall for being fifteen._ Adam thought.

_I thought the same thing. _I told him.

"Fifteen, huh? Wow, I never could have guessed. I mean, you're rather tall for your age." Adam commented.

"Growth spurts, always coming unexpectedly." Jacob said. "So, did you come all the way from L.A. to see Mel?"

"No, I'm here visiting from Seattle." Adam stuffed his hands into his pockets, looking casual for Jacob's benefit but I knew that he was still getting reads on him.

"Do you live there?"

"At the moment, yeah. I'm attending the University of Washington and how my parents told me that Mel's staying with Charlie in Forks I thought I might see them for a bit before I head back."

I sensed that Jacob was starting to become uncomfortable with Adam's questions and answers. "Adam, can you please just leave him alone and let us go hang out at his place?"

"Without adult supervision?" Adam asked, something that was very unlike him.

"My dad's there on the reservation, and he'll be back at the house once we get there." Jacob said, trying not to cross a line that my brother might consider drawing.

"Reservation? What type of Native American are you?"

"I'm Quileute, but there are other reservations near La Push too. That's what my rez is called." _Man, who knew this guy would be so protective of her?_

_You're not kidding,_ I thought. But then again Adam had taken on a more protective role ever since I broke up with my boyfriend last spring, so that probably was the reason why he was like that.

"Does your dad know that you have his car? And that you're driving without a license?" Adam continued with his ongoing questions.

"Yes, he does. And I even told him that I wouldn't take long in picking her up before I got caught." Jacob said, starting to get nervous about getting caught by the police and especially Charlie.

"Adam, can you please just stop asking these questions? I'll be fine." _Plus you're making him really nervous. _I added telepathically.

"Fine, I'll stop." He turned to Jacob. "Just look out for her." _Or else you'll find out what happens once you mess with a wizard. _He added through his thoughts, of course leaving me—the mind reader—only being one able to hear it.

"She'll be in good hands, I promise." Jacob said convincingly and started leading me toward the truck.

"Hold on." Adam paused, then continued, turning his attention to me. "Just be sure to tell Charlie where you are so he can pick you up later."

"Yes Adam, I'll be sure to tell Charlie." _Now please just let me go with Jacob._

"All right. Have fun." _But not _too_ much fun._

I suppressed an eye roll, and made my way over to the passenger side of the truck. Opening the door, got in, and buckled in, ready to go back to the Reservation. As soon as Jacob got in, he buckled his seat belt too, brought the truck to life, and pulled away from where Adam was standing.

After about five minutes of silenced, I said, "I'm sorry that you had to go through with that."

"Its fine, he's only being protective of you. Its understandable," Jacob said, seeming more relaxed than he was before when my brother was playing twenty questions with him.

"But he went overboard with those questions. I feel like I should make it up to you for having to go through with that."

He glanced at me, turned his attention back to the road, and said, "You don't have to. It's fine, really. Your brother was doing something that every brother would have done for his little sister. Hell, even I've done that for my sisters even though they're older than I am." He laughed.

I laughed along with him, although Jacob may have thought what my brother was doing to be nothing but I knew it was important. Adam wasn't a fan of my last boyfriend and I wasn't so sure if he'd like the idea of me dating Jacob, even though I wasn't so sure if I'd like the idea of dating him myself. Jacob was a really nice person. Adam even said so himself that Jacob's aura was good, obviously proving to him that Jacob wouldn't do anything bad to me.

_And what if he does?_ The thought I didn't want to think about popped into my head. I knew that it wouldn't be likely, but the feeling was still there. What if there was a chance that Jacob _could_ do something bad to me? What if he _did_ hurt me?

_Then I would have gone crying about it to Mom or Bella._ There was no way Adam was going to be right about that. I had to prove him wrong. I had to prove to him that Jacob was different and that he would never do anything to hurt me. But if I was going to do that then I had to make sure to forget about what Hailey said: about the possibility of Jacob and me dating. That we should only be friends and nothing more.

I stared out of the window, looking at the ongoing continuous sea of trees. Thinking about how it would be good to go for a run through there, even though I would trip over any little thing in my path it still wouldn't stop me from running through there.

Out of the corner of my eye, I kept noticing that Jacob was glancing in my direction every few minutes. Trying not to ask him to stop, I just continued to stare out the window—taking in all of the green that surrounded this little town and the roads in it.

"I just noticed something," Jacob said, breaking me out of my reverie.

I looked in his direction, "What did you notice?"

"Your hair. It looks nice." He glanced in my direction, moved one of his hands from the steering wheel, and picked up a lock of my now wavy hair—remembering how Alice had her fun with my hair early today.

"Oh, yeah. Thanks." I smiled. "I was at the Cullen's house earlier today and Edward's sister had her fun with my hair."

"Were you her life-size doll?" he chuckled, his dark eyes meeting mine for a brief moment then turning back to the road.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that." I laughed lightly. "So, what do you have in mind for us to when we reach La Push?"

Jacob's pretend mulling didn't really fool me, I already knew what he had in mind; I just had to ask so he would have thought I didn't know. "Anything you'd like to do. The decision is in your hands."

"Well," I paused, making him believe that I was having a difficult time trying to decide. "I would love to see the Rabbit, if that's fine with you?"

_I thought she might say that. _"Yeah, that's fine with me. I don't mind that idea at all, plus I've been meaning to check on it for a while."

"You haven't been near it for a while?" I asked, a bit shocked to discover this—especially for not hearing it in his thoughts or saw it coming.

"Yeah, I've been a bit distracted and I haven't really been near my car in a while." He glanced in my direction. "Not until yesterday."

_Not until he brought it up to me and after I left. _"Did you have the sudden urge to work on it?"

"I guess you can say that."

I watched as Jacob drove, he really knew what he was doing. The only driving experience I ever had was just pulling out my parents' cars in reverse or just parking them into the garage. "How can you drive so well? I mean, you're not even sixteen yet. Or even have your license."

"My dad taught me how to drive with the help from one of my sisters, who right now is in Seattle at the University of Washington—"

"She's also at that school?" I cut him off, shocked to know that both of our siblings are attending the same school.

"Yeah, but she's in her second year there." He paused, thinking about what year my brother was in at UW. "What year did your brother say he was in for UW?"

"He didn't, but he just started this year. He's a freshman." He nodded. "Uh, what were you going to say about your sister before I cut you off?"

"Oh, well, with both her and my dad's help I learned how to drive."

"But why so soon?"

"Seeing how my dad's paralyzed from the waist down—and how he can't really drive—I'm kind of his chauffeur." He said. I was able to sense that Jacob really was glad to help out his dad a lot more that he was getting older, especially during his younger years where he wanted to help Billy but couldn't do so.

"That's good that you really care about him. I guess you can say that I can 'sense'," I joked with the word, knowing he'll see it that way, "you'd do anything to help your dad."

"Yeah, he's been through a lot. I have no idea how he was able to do so much for me and my sisters, but I guess its good that he did. And now I'm trying to do whatever I can to help him." He felt as if he said too much. "I'm sorry if I might be boring you with all this stuff—"

"No, don't worry. I don't mind it all, I actually like hearing how you'll help Billy." I smiled.

He returned the smile, and turned onto a street indicating that we were entering La Push. He drove straight through, driving past a small convenient store, glancing in my direction. "I'm not trying to come off as nosy but how come your parents sent you to live with Charlie and Bella?"

I thought it over, not about what I should or shouldn't tell him but about how I _could_ word it. "My parents saw that I was having a hard time trying to get over something that happened to me back home even if I was transitioning from middle school to high school, they thought I'd still have a hard time getting over what happened to me. So, they thought it was a good idea for me to live with Charlie and Bella for a while. Thinking that it'd be best to start off my high years at a new school in another state."

He nodded. "And what were you going through that was giving you such a hard time?"

I knew I shouldn't say anything about what happened but for some odd reason I had to tell him. "My ex-boyfriend cheated on me with my cousin's best friend."

_Oh crap._ "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked you—"

I cut him off, "No its fine. To tell you the truth, I wasn't that into him near the end. Like we were losing that spark."

"Yeah, although I still feel bad for asking you."

"Its okay, just forget about it. Its not really important."

"You sure?" His dark eyes gazing at my blue ones, searching to see if he hadn't crossed a line he shouldn't had crossed.

"I'm sure." I said, not breaking away from his gaze hoping that he'd believe me.

Convinced, he nodded, turned off the car and took the key out of the ignition. I wasn't aware that we already reached his house until I saw the faded red square in front of us.

After taking in my expression, Jacob chuckled. "La Push really isn't that big, you can get to places fast." He unbuckled and opened his door.

"I can see that." Unbuckling my own seat belt, opened the passenger door, and hopped out.

I walked over to Jacob's side at normal pace, and followed him to the front door. He motioned that I entered first. After doing so, I saw Billy sitting in front of a small television set. He turned in our direction, smiling. "Hello Mel."

"Hi, Billy." I smiled back. "Anything good on?"

"Not at the moment, even with all the added channels I can never really find anything good to watch."

"And if he doesn't find anything he'll just watch episodes of _Family Guy_ just to make fun of them." Jacob added, closing the door.

"A talking baby and dog deserved to be criticized, especially if the baby starts acting gay around the dog without even knowing it."

Jacob and I laughed, knowing that it was true.

"So, Mel, how is Forks treating you?" Billy asked, turning his complete attention away from the TV.

"So far, its good. I don't have any complaints from either Charlie or Bella yet, so I think it's going well for them also," I said.

He nodded. "That's good, are you excited about attending Forks High School next week?"

"I'm more nervous than excited," I admitted. "Especially how I'm now expecting for almost half of the student population know that I'm there and also being the 'kid new' in town."

"I could imagine, Charlie said the same thing about Bella after she started there. But I'm sure with her help you'll be just fine." He smiled.

"Yeah, I hope so. Plus I'm also hoping that I'll make a descent freshman friend instead of being with seniors through out the whole year and having no idea about where or who I could hangout with when they leave."

"I'm sure you will, you've already made a fast friend with Jacob."

Jacob smiled, and felt a bit uncomfortable by how happy Billy was for him. Suppressing a laugh, I nodded. Although, for some odd reason, I couldn't help but hope that we could be more than just friends. _Thanks for bringing it up Hailey._

"Would you like something to drink?" Billy asked, wheeling himself over to the kitchen.

"No thank you, I'm fine."

"Jake?"

"I'm fine Dad," Jacob said.

"Alright then," Billy wheeled over to the fridge so he could get something to drink.

"Do you want to go see the Rabbit right now?" Jacob asked.

"Sure," I said.

He nodded, feeling exhilarated. "Dad, we'll be outside if you need anything."

"Sure thing son," Billy said after pouring his drink. _I just hope nothing happens between those two while they're out there. _He thought.

I flushed at just the thought. Billy actually believed that Jacob and I might do something while he was inside, and I could tell that that it was moslty a sexual connotation.

Jacob looked at me, confused. "You all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said too quickly.

"You sure? You're red."

I nodded. "Yeah, I just need to be outside in the cool air."

"Okay." He led me to the door, and walked out. The feel of the cool air hitting my flushed face felt very relaxing. I was hoping that the redness would go down by the time we reached the garage, seriously not wanting to think up a fake explanation for Jacob.

Once we reached the garage, which was no more than a couple of big sheds that were bolted together with all of their interior walls knocked out, I saw a black tarp over a boxy object—Jacob's car.

Jacob walked over to the tarp, picked up an end of it, and lifted up the tarp revealing a red Volkswagen Rabbit. "What do you think?"

"Its awesome. I can't believe you worked on this yourself," I said, really impressed by how well he worked on this car.

"Yeah, I'm hoping to get a few more parts for it so it can be ready. I'm really looking forward to driving it." His eyes lit up at the mention of this, indicating how badly he wanted to drive it.

"If you worked on this, then I have no doubt it'll drive well," I said, feeling a bit nervous for possibly saying too much.

He flashed a smile, showing white teeth that were a great contrast to his russet skin. I couldn't help but smile back, feeling a strange warm feeling from something as simple as Jacob smiling.

I heard footsteps approaching, and tried to ignore them. Jacob's smile faltered a bit after taking in my expression. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by another voice.

"Jacob?" Someone shouted, approaching the garage.

"Who's that?" I asked, not getting a clear read on the person from his thoughts.

"It's my friends," He said.

"Jake? Are you out here or not?" Another person shouted, getting closer to the garage.

"Yeah!" Jacob shouted back.

We stood quietly until two tall, dark-skinned boys sauntered into the makeshift garage. One was slender, and almost the same height as Jacob. His black hair was chin-length and parted down the middle, with one side of it tucked behind his ear. The shorter boy was more burly, the gray shirt he was wearing straining over his well-developed chest, and he seemed pleased of that fact. His hair was much shorter than the other boy, appearing to be a buzz cut.

After catching sight of me, they stopped short and stood there. The thin one glanced back and forth between Jacob and me, while the muscular one kept his eyes on me, a smile slowing spreading across his face.

"Hey guys," Jacob greeted them, almost halfheartedly.

"Hey, Jake," the short one said, without moving his gaze away from me. I had to smile in response, feeling really uncomfortable by his impish grin. Once I did, he winked at me. "Hi, there."

_Oh God, he better not try anything thing._ "Quil, Embry—this is my friend, Melissa, but she also likes to be called Mel."

Quil and Embry, at least I now knew their names and easily picked out who was who from Jacob's thoughts. Both of them exchanged a look.

"You're Charlie's neice, right?" Quil, brawny one asked me, holding out his hand.

"Yeah, I am," I confirmed, shaking his hand. His grip was firm, but not as firm as I could have made my own—it even looked like he was flexing his bicep.

"I'm Quil Ateara," he announced before releasing my hand.

"Nice to meet you, Quil."

"Hi, Mel. I'm Embry, Embry Call." Embry smiled a shy smile and waved with one hand.

I nodded. "Nice to meet you, too, Embry."

"So what are you guys doing out here?" Quil asked, not once removing his gaze from me.

"I was just showing Mel my car," Jacob explain. Apparently the word _car_ seemed to be the magic word, and Quil removed his gaze from me, making me let out a quiet sigh of relief. They all moved over to the car, with me following closely behind Jacob and watched, and listened to them talk about the parts.

* * *

For most of the hour, the boys kept talking about cars and once I brought up my opinion about certain models, I couldn't help but laugh at their gaping faces. After our car talk, they mostly asked questions about my life in Phoenex and Los Angeles. They were really hooked when I told them about my dad being a detective and how I was a closet car junkie. I was able to sense both Jacob's and Quil's emotions pick up a lot more once they heard me talk about cars.

Although I just felt bad that I couldn't try to get close to either of them, especially Jacob. It was just the idea of getting hurt again that was holding me back. Holding me back from the possbility that Jacob could have been different than my asshole of an ex-boyfriend.

"Wow, I cannot belive you know so much about this. Sucks that you don't know how to repiar them." Embry said.

"Yeah, but I don't mind not knowing how to repair them. I just like looking at a car and knowing how it is and all the details that goes with it," I said, then added. "Plus, if I ever need a repair I could always ask Jake to help out, what with his excellent machanic skills." I smiled at Jacob.

He returned the smile and ducked his head a bit, I could have sworn I saw faint red under his rusty brown skin.

Both Embry and Quil exchanged another look, and each stifled their laughter.

After composing, Embry said, "You know, Mel, you kind of remind me of this one girl Quil and I saw around here not too long ago. She was really out of place here, right Quil?" He nudged Quil's arm.

"Totally. I mean she was somewhat tan, but how she was acting really gave it away that she was new here. Plus her hair was something too," Quil commented, leaning against the wall.

"Was it bad?" Jacob asked, pulling out two folding chairs and placing them where I was standing, nodding his head in the direction of the chair for me to sit.

"Nope, it was short, kind of like Embry's. It was jet black and had red streaks all over."

I froze in place, staring at Quil. "Short black hair with red streaks?" _She can't be here._

"Yep, she seemed around your height too."

"She didn't also have light brown eyes that had hints of green in them, did they?"

"Yeah. Wait, how did you know what color her eyes were?" Embry asked, very confused.

"Oh no, I told her to stay with him," I mumbled, getting up from the chair and walked over to the entrance to get out.

Jacob got up of his seat and matched my pace, following me out until stopping in front of me. "Mel, what's going on? Who's here?"

"Mel! I found you! Do you have any idea how difficult it was to find you in a place so small like this?" I heard a voice say right in front of where Jacob and I were standing.

"My cousin."

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry about the cliffy guys but I had to leave you hanging for a bit. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please review as soon as you add this story to your favorite stories and story alerts! Reviews help make my day and help me write faster! :D**

**And please remember, if you have any questions I'll be more than happy to answer them for you. So again, please review as soon as you add this story to your favorite stories and story alerts! **

**Until next time! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: I'm back! Sorry for the three month hiatus but I'm back and with a new update! And I enjoyed the reviews! Thank you so much! Hope you all like this. And I don't want to seem whiney and needy but please try to review before adding this story to your favorite stories or alerts. It would mean a lot to me if you did so I can know how the story is going so far. Thanks, and I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the _Twilight Series_ or any of the characters featured in it. Except for the magic folk, I am the brain behind them. :)**

**

* * *

**

**14. Chapter Fourteen**

Hailey was here in La Push. This was unbelievable! There were a _million_ thoughts going through my head as to why she'd be here. "Hailey, what are you doing here?"

"Obviously I came here to hangout with you," Hailey said.

"Yeah, but how did you get here?"

"I walked," she smiled.

"You walked _all _the way from Forks?" Jacob asked.

"Yep," she paused. "By the way, I didn't properly introduce myself. I'm Hailey Madison." She holds her hand out to Jacob. "And you are?"

"Uh, I'm Jacob Black." He shook her hand.

Hailey's eye lightened after letting go of Jacob's hand. "_You're _Jacob? Wow, Mel didn't tell me you were hot."

I flushed red, wanting to hide as badly as I wanted to get Hailey for saying that. Jacob, who was standing right next to me, was speechless about this as I was. We were so lost and speechless about this we had now idea Embry and Quil walked out of the made-shift garage to see this.

"Did we miss something?" Embry asked while Quil took in both mine and Jacob's facial expressions.

Jacob sort of composed himself enough to answer. "Uh, I guess so. I mean, I found out that Mel's cousin decided to pay her a visit."

"Her cousin?" Quil asked this time looking in Hailey's direction.

"Yep, I'm Hailey, Mel's cousin from L.A." she waved. "I saw you guys earlier when I got here. Who knew we'd run into each other again."

"Yeah, who knew?" Quil said, trying to figure out how Hailey knew about Jacob's place.

"Hey, just curious," Embry began, "how did you find out that Mel would be here? And I'm not meaning is in a rude way."

"Mel's brother told me where she was and I kind of guessed my way around here." Hailey lied—at least the boys didn't think she was lying.

"Okay…" they all chimed.

Hailey turned her attention back to Jacob and me. "So, looks like what I assumed to be a little date between you guys _actually_ did turn out to be just hanging out at his house." She paused. "That means Adam won't get Jacob then."

_Oh God, this could not get any better._ "Hailey, can I talk to you? Privately?"

"Why? What did I do?"

"I'd just like to talk to you right now." I smiled, telepathically adding, _Before you freak the guys out._

"Okay, we'll talk."

I turned my attention to Jacob, "We'll be in with you guys soon. I just want to talk to my cousin for a bit."

"Okay, just try to stay close." he said.

"I will, don't worry." I smiled.

Jacob smiled back, which resulted into a chorus of "awws" coming from both Embry and Quil. Jacob looked in their direction, causing them to laugh and run into the garage. Jacob followed after them, leaving the sound of their laughs and grunts playing in the background. I turned my attention back to Hailey, ready to hear her actually explanation.

She took in my facial expression, understanding what was expected. "I really have to tell you everything, huh?"

"Oh, yeah."

She sighed. "Okay, fine." She gathered her thoughts and emotions, knowing that would affect me and began. "You _know_ I wanted to see him, too! So, I thought 'maybe I should find Mel and that boy', so I asked Adam where he lived—'cause he told us, mostly Bella and me, that you went with Jacob—and after I found out where Jacob lived I teleported here and guessed in every direction as to where he'd might live. Once I found the right direction and decided to teleport myself wherever you were. And that leads up to me being here." She finished, trying to catch her breath.

I stared at her, taking in everything she just said. "Well, that does seem like quite the adventure, Hail. But, did you _really_ have to come all this way?"

"Please? I want to meet this guy and see if he's right for you." She pouted.

I sighed. "Hailey, not this again."

"What? It could happen."

"But I'm not sure if that's what _I _want."

She stared at me, almost confused. "You're not sure if you want to be with Jacob? Mel, you know what happened in that dream. And you can't really ignore that."

"But that also doesn't mean that I can't find a way to see if its true or not." I countered. "Hailey, what if we're going overboard with this? What if…my dream didn't mean that I would end up with Jacob?" I started biting my lip, my awful nervous habit.

Hailey took in the lip biting. "Okay, Mel, I'm getting the feeling that you didn't fully tell me everything from that dream. What happened?"

"I don't know if I should tell you."

"Mel, you can tell me. Remember, we always tell each other everything."

She had me there. We _always_ told each other everything. Hailey never kept anything hidden from me, and I knew I shouldn't do the same for her. "Alright, I'll tell you. But you have to _promise_ not to think about it at all when we head back to Charlie's house if Edward is still there. Promise?"

"I promise, Mel, don't trip." She smiled.

I knew that what I was about to tell her would be one of the craziest and wildest things I'd have told her. _Lets hope this doesn't go wrong._ "Well, the dream continued after Jacob kissed me on the beach." She nodded, remained quiet. "And after he suggested we do something else the dream switches off to me being alone in the forest at night, looking around for Jake. After what felt like hours—even for a dream—I found the clothes he was wearing on the ground and—"

"He was naked." Hailey giggled. I stared at her and she composed. "Sorry, continue."

"And after I found his clothes I heard growling. And this growl really freaked me out, they were really close by and when I looked up from Jake's clothes, I saw a pair of dark eyes staring at me." Hailey's eyes widens slightly. "And then I saw an animalistic grin and before anything else happened…I woke up."

"You woke up?" she whined.

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Aww, but then we wouldn't really know if anything did happen to him…"

"I know, and I have a feeling that my dream wasn't just a dream."

Hailey caught on quickly, "You think it's a vision?"

"It could be. Hail, I'm really nervous and worried for him right now. I have _no_ idea how I'll be able to explain something like this if I had to." I felt nervous about thought itself, I seriously didn't want to lose Jacob to something like this.

Hailey rubbed my arm. "Don't worry, Mel. I'm sure we'll find a way to protect and save Jacob." She froze—I already knew what was going on in her head but she asked anyway. "Uh, you sure you don't have any feelings for Jacob? Because how you're acting is showing it."

I flushed again. "Hailey!"

"What? I'm just asking a simple question." She hugged me. "You know me, I _need_ find out if you're interested in someone so I can interrogate them later!"

I groaned, really not in the mood for this. I heard footsteps coming out from the garage and see other Hailey's shoulder that Jacob was back out. He stopped after seeing her hug me.

"Uh, am I interrupting something?" he asked.

"No, I just like hugging people." Hailey lied then let go of me.

Jacob nodded, "So, are you going to stay here for a while?"

"If I'm welcome to." She looked in my direction.

_Should have seen this coming._ "Hailey, you don't need my permission to be here. Well, maybe Jacob's but…" I trailed off, looking at Jake.

He understood. "Uh, yeah, if that's what she wants. She's fine to be here."

"Great! I'm hoping to have some fun while being here." She walked into the garage and started mingling with Embry and Quil.

Jacob looked at me, walking a bit closer. "Uh, your cousin's…"

"Yeah, she's something else."

He nodded. "So, did anything go on while you were talking or…?"

I shook my head and lied. "No, everything is fine. Just had to make sure about her being here and stuff. I found out she's staying with my brother in Seattle for a while until she goes back on Wednesday." Quickly changed the subject. "Embry and Quil seem to like messing with you."

He sighed, really not enjoying how they are with us at the moment. "They're starting to think there's something going on between us." He began walking.

I followed, really interested in hearing this. "They do?"

"Yeah, its pretty crazy. I mean, we just met yesterday and I wouldn't really know if you like me." _Oh great! Nice going, Black. _He groaned internally and flushed.

I tried not to giggle at Jacob's current behavior at the moment; he really was cute for being flustered like this. _Wait, did I think that he was cute? _"Um, well, y-you do have a point. We _did_ just meet yesterday and I do like you and stuff but…" I paused, realizing what I had just said and stopped walking entirely.

Jacob also stopped, and looked at me—almost as confused as I was about what just left my mouth. "Did you just say what I think you just said?"

I knew I couldn't really lie about this; the truth was the best way to go. "Yes, I did. I like you, Jake, but I'm really not sure how I should go through with this. And I just got out of a bad relationship and I'm not sure if I'm ready for something like this—"

"Mel, its fine. I get it. You want us to be friends first before anything really happens." He didn't really show it but I could feel his emotions drop slightly from what I was trying to explain.

"I'm sorry, Jake. I'd _really_ like to but…"

"But you're just not ready to start on another one."

_Oh, God, I want to take it back._ "Yes."

He nodded, attempted to smile. "Don't worry, Mel. I wouldn't want you to feel like I'm trying to force you into something you're not ready for, promise."

"Jake, you really don't have to—"

"Trust me, I'm fine. I just don't want you to feel like I'm trying to force something on you." Again, he may not be showing but I could feel it. And I felt so awful for saying it in the first place. "Come on, we'd better head back to the others."

I nodded, really not sure if I could trust myself speaking yet or not. Jacob began walking back with his shoulders almost slumped. I just stared and thought about what I had just said. Knowing that it might be difficult to try to change things later.

* * *

**Alrighty, that was the new chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! :) Please review and let me know what you think about it. And if I get a lot I write and post a new chapter faster. :)**

**So, please try to review, they _really_ make my day. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Woo! Chapter 15! I'm so excited about this chapter! This is the official start of _New Moon_! I can't wait for you to read it! But, I have to admit I didn't get that much reviews like I was hoping for. I'd really appreciate it if you all try to review more. I'd like to know how this is going instead of assume its turning south. So please try to review for this story. And enjoy this chapter.**

**P.S.: I kind of used a mix of both the book and movie for this chapter but had a bit of a mix to it—if you think it is, that is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the _Twilight _series or any of the characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**15. Chapter Fifteen**

Days past since I told Jacob how I felt if I wanted to start something with him—granted I still felt bad for even telling him. I later began to think that he wouldn't want to speak to me anymore for telling him but later when he asked if we could hang out again I saw that he really was trying to be friends right now. And I was also surprised to find out that Jacob was already in school. Of course I was almost disappointed that I couldn't really hang out with Jacob during the day. But luckily I was able to be with Edward and Bella for most of the time. I would always be with them at the Cullen house. Emmett and Jasper would always ask to see more of my powers—which I gladly demonstrated. I also met Edward's other sister, Rosalie. It was difficult to be friendly with her considering how she didn't like Bella or me. And how I was able to hear every thought she ever had about Bella, which wasn't something I'd like to hear either.

I enjoyed my endless time at the Cullen house—even if there were times where I would have loved having Jacob over there as well. But I knew it might not be such a good idea with Jasper's lack of self-control whenever Bella and I were there and how Jacob had no idea that the Cullens were vampires. Although, Jasper never was really interested in my blood; all of the Cullens believed that my magic had something to do with making my blood "unappetizing". Which I was totally fine with, I wouldn't want to make them any uncomfortable with the scent of blood then they already were.

Most of the time I was at the Cullens, I'd be with Bella and Edward. Or there would be times that Alice would be with us, then followed by Jasper and Emmett. Of course I'd also just be with Edward, Emmett, and Jasper when they'd want to have fun with my powers. Or when I wasn't at the Cullens, I would be in La Push with Jacob. That's where I'd like to be at when Jacob was out of school.

Then after my first week in Forks was over, I was readying myself for my first day at Forks High. I was nervous and shy at first. Not really talking to many people, although _everyone_ was very welcoming. Which I wasn't really used to—considering how I never liked being the center of attention. Of course with me being shy at first I stayed with Bella, Edward and Alice during lunch. During lunch Bella introduced me to more of her friends—who also knew about me coming to Forks. I was glad that one of her friends, a blond boy named Mike Newton, didn't try being too friendly with me. Edward informed me how Mike almost seemed like a lovesick puppy the first day Bella entered Forks High. And I was also glad that he found me a bit too young for him. I did like talking to Bella's other friend, a quiet girl named Angela. She was a bit shy around me too until we engaged conversation on movies that were coming out in theaters.

Mostly my first week at Forks High was pleasant. Of course I seemed like the only freshman to hangout with a bunch of seniors, so that was something that didn't really happen at the school. Although what I didn't enjoy so much were the classes. Yes, most kids do complain about them being boring and stuff but the only reason I found them boring was that they were too easy. With all the free brain space I felt like I could do a whole semester of all six of my classes in less than three months. During the first three days when my teachers gave out review sheets of what the students learned in the previous grade, all of them were stunned when I finished all of mine in twenty minutes. Almost half of them asked if I cheated—which I could have done, but knew that wasn't really the best thing to do.

During the classes my teachers would ask me if I was placed in advanced programs at my old school, and I simply replied yes. Come Friday they were concerned if they should place me in the sophomore class so I could be challenged. When they asked if I'd like to be moved up to the sophomore class I declined the offer, telling them that I didn't mind staying with the freshmen and could easily settle for more homework. My teachers accepted my request, unknowingly unaware that I'd still finish all of it pretty fast anyway.

Once I was finished with my first week at Forks High, I felt like I was ready to face for the next four years. But I knew that this year I had to make the most it with Bella, Edward and Alice, seeing how this would be the only time to be around people I was comfortable with until I was ready to be on my own. _I just hope it'll go smoothly._

* * *

**September 13th. Bella's Birthday.**

I woke up feeling odd and groggy. And not the odd and groggy I'd usually feel on a Monday morning. But I knew this wasn't coming from me, it was coming from the room next to mine. Bella may have been asleep but I could still feel her emotions when she was dreaming and I knew this dream was the reason why I felt like staying in bed all day. I looked at the alarm clock right next to my bed and saw that it was six o'clock. I sighed, detesting that I woke up thirty minutes before my alarm went off. I could try to sleep for thirty more minutes but with Bella's emotions from her dream crashing over me like waves I knew I couldn't sleep anymore.

I got out of bed, turned off my alarm clock and made my way to the bathroom. After washing my face and brushing my teeth I heard a knock on the door. I spit in the sink and answered. "Someone's in here."

"You're up pretty early, Mel." Charlie said from the other side of the door.

I wiped my mouth off and opened the door. "Yeah, I couldn't sleep."

"And I thought Bella would be that way today."

I nodded, knowing fully well that my uncle wasn't really aware that Bella was dreading this day since last week. Most teenagers would jump for joy when they'd turn eighteen; I knew my brother did last year once he turned eighteen. But for Bella she found being eighteen to be doomsday. If I had no idea about Edward being a vampire and how he was stuck at seventeen, I would have thought Bella was strange for not liking her birthday. But how she hated the idea that she would be a year older than him was getting to her. Although I had to admit, I really didn't think there was or should be a problem with her being older than Edward—even though technically he was older than her.

"Hey, Mel, want to help me surprise Bella right now to wake her up? I want to give her presents right now before you girls leave for school." He asked as I shuffled out of the bathroom.

"I thought you guys agreed on no presents?" I asked, a bit surprised to find this out now instead of hearing it from his thoughts.

"Well, I just thought it should be nice to get her something good for this day. She is only turning eighteen once."

_Even though that's not what she wants._ "That's true, Uncle Charlie. So, what did you get Bella?"

"I got her a digital camera and her mom got her a scrapbook so she could put in all of her pictures for senior year." He explained. "God, I feel like it flew by so fast. I can't believe she's already a senior."

"You're telling me. I only have one year to be in school with her."

"Don't worry, Mel. I know you two will try to make this year worth it. And I hope you try to make some more friends here. I know you like hanging out with Jacob but I just don't want your parents to think that their daughter will be anti-social with some people at the school."

"Jacob's not the only person I hang out with," I protested. "I'm also good friends with Edward's sister, Alice. And the same goes for Jacob's friends."

"Just try to make more friends at the school, you know there won't be any of the seniors next year," he said in that fatherly tone I knew all too well from my own father.

"Okay, I'll try to make more friends." I smiled.

"Thanks. Now, back to surprising Bella, did you get anything for her?"

Of course, Charlie wasn't the only Swan in this house to be told of the "no presents" rule. Bella immediately told me about how much she didn't want them nor did she want anyone to acknowledge that September thirteenth was her birthday. And yet, I was exactly like Charlie, I got Bella a present and the same goes for the Cullens.

"Well, you and Aunt Renée weren't the only ones to break the 'no presents' request from Bella." I smirked.

He chuckled. "I had a feeling you might have done the same. But I'm surprised you had the time to get her something after you just got here."

"I kind of did some shopping for her present before I knew about the 'no presents' rule."

He nodded. "Good thing. What did you get her?"

"I got her a blue butterfly bracelet. I hope she'll like it, and if she still likes butterflies and the color blue."

"I'm sure she'll love it. Now, let me go get the gifts and you can get what you got for her, and we'll meet right here front of her door."

I nodded. "All right, I'll go get her present." And walked to my room.

I opened my closet, grabbed my suitcase, and searched for the bracelet I got for Bella. I zipped through every pocket on the suitcase until I found her bracelet. Forgetting to gift-wrap it I conjured up a box to hold the bracelet. I placed the bracelet in the box and closed the lid that had a nice bow on it. I placed my suitcase back inside, and made my way out of my room. Stopping right in front of Bella's door, I waited for Charlie to be back with the rest of Bella's presents. Once I saw him, I noticed that the camera he had gotten for her only had a pink bow on it.

I quirked an eyebrow. "You didn't gift-wrap it?"

"I thought she'd might enjoy it more if it wasn't," he replied sheepishly.

"I think she'll like it, I know I wouldn't mind having one right now."

"Maybe Bella will lend you hers."

"Maybe, if she doesn't have fun with it more."

"I'm sure she'll share." He readjusted the camera on the scrapbook, making sure that it wouldn't fall off. "Ready?"

I nodded, showing him my present to Bella. "Yep."

He moved his right hand to the door and began knocking. On the other side I could hear her mumble, no doubt shaking off the sleepy feel. Charlie knocked again, only this time a bit louder than before. I heard some movement and assumed that Bella was probably already sitting up in her bed.

Charlie assumed the same thing, opened the door, "Happy birthday." He smiled at her and entered with me following behind him.

Bella took in the presents in both Charlie's hands and mine; she clicked her tongue at us. "I thought we agreed, no presents."

I laughed a quiet laugh and Charlie responded, "Well, the one from me is not wrapped, so it doesn't count." He handed her the camera.

She took the camera, smiled a bit at him. "That's actually great. Thanks, Dad."

Charlie continued. "It goes with this one from your mom. We coordinated. Well, she coordinated me." He showed her the neatly wrapped present from Renée. She took it out of his hand, looked at it, and began opening it. Once Bella had ripped off the wrapping paper, she began flipping through it. Charlie noticed and said, "It's to put your pictures in from senior year." He sighed. "Senior year. How'd you get so old so fast?"

Bella looked up at my uncle, almost shocked and offended. "I didn't. It's not that old."

I saw a playful gleam in Charlie's eyes. "I don't know. Is that a gray hair?" He moved one of his hands to Bella's hair, touching it.

Her eyes widened, "No. No way." She got up from her bed, going straight for the mirror right next to her bed. She looked at mirror, examining her hair. She sighed in relief, ran a hand through her hair, turning her attention to Charlie.

He smiled, proud to have made a joke of Bella's increase in age, "Happy birthday." and made his way out of the room.

"That's really funny." She said as soon as Charlie was out. She looked at me, eying the present in my hands. "Mel, I thought I asked—"

"I know you did, but, Bella, I got the present _before_ you told me about the 'no present' rule." I smiled sheepishly. "I thought you might like it as soon as you opened it."

She looked at the present, her expression softening. "Well, since you bought it in advance, the rule won't apply."

I smiled. "Will you open it?"

"Yes," she took the present out of my hands, took off the top lid, and saw the bracelet. She took it out of the box and looked it. "Oh wow, Mel, this is great. I love it! I can't believe you still remembered that I like butterflies."

"I was hoping you would have, I would've felt dumb if you didn't." I said honestly.

"No, its great. I really love it, and I'm going to wear it." She smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that." I laughed lightly.

She pulled me into a hug and I hugged her back. Once she pulled away, she set the box on her dresser, and placed the bracelet on her wrist. She turned her wrist around looking at the bracelet. "Its really great, Mel. Thank you."

"You're welcome," I smiled. "I just hope no one else at school knows about today."

"If they did, I'll never go back there again," she groaned.

"Or I can easily take care of that by distracting them with my magic."

"I thought you weren't supposed to show your magic in front of non-magic folk?"

"I'm not going to show them in person, Bella. I'm just going to distract them so they won't try to bring up your birthday."

"I guess that could work…"

"Awesome! I'll have so much fun!" I grinned.

She chuckled, "Okay, Mel, now go get ready. We need to get ready now for school."

"All right, I'll go get ready." I left Bella's room and went straight for mine.

I went for a comfortable look today, a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and my favorite black and white baseball tee with a pair of black and white converse high tops. After I was finished getting dressed, I ran my brush through my hair and applied my make-up. Once I was fully finished, I made my bed with my telekinesis, along with picking everything else up from the floor. I heard the door open a bit and saw Bella enter, staring wide-eyed at what I was doing. Shocked, I stopped what I was doing, causing everything to fall to the floor.

"Uh, I guess I should be lucky you're not Charlie?" I asked.

"I'm surprised you're still doing that. I mean if Charlie did walk in here and saw—"

"Don't worry, Bella. I'll try not to do it again. It's just that I'm used to it now, especially how my mom doesn't really let me use my powers when I do my chores."

"And I can see why," she walked in. "Just please try not to do that again. If Charlie walked in here and saw, you would have been exposed."

"I know. From now on I'll be more careful with my powers." I had to admit; Bella's patronizing sure seemed a lot like my own mother's.

"Okay, and I'm skipping breakfast. So I'm not sure if you wanted to eat something or…?"

I looked at the time and saw that it was almost seven ten, knowing that I wasn't hungry as well I shook my head. "No, I'm skipping breakfast too. I'm not hungry right now."

She nodded. "Okay, well, I guess we should head to school then. Meet you down in a few?"

"Yeah, oh, and I believe Charlie will suggest you taking your camera to school as soon as you're down there. Might as well take it with you so he'd think you thought the same thing?"

She looked at in amazement, "I _seriously_ need to get used to your powers." And left.

I laughed lightly. _Hopefully she will._ Taking my backpack out of my closet, along with my cell phone and iPod Touch, I made my way downstairs. As soon as I was downstairs, Charlie and Bella were talking about how Bella was taking her new camera to school. _Nice save on suggesting that to her earlier._ They saw me, and Bella carefully stuffed her camera into her backpack.

"Ready to go, Mel?" she asked.

"Ready as ever," I replied.

"Have a good day today, girls," Charlie said.

"Sure thing, Uncle Charlie," I smiled.

"If I don't die from school," Bella grumbled.

"Come on, Bella, I want to talk to Alice before I head to class," I said, pretending to be antsy.

"Better do as she says, who knows she might have her first fit here in Forks." Charlie chuckled.

"All right, we're going. Bye, Dad," Bella said on her way to the door.

"Bye, Uncle Charlie," I chirped following after.

"Bye, girls." I heard Charlie call as we walked out the door into the cold air of a normal Forks morning.

I pulled my jacket on a bit tighter to me, hoping to get more warmth. Bella got in on the driver's side, opened the passenger's door open from the inside. I got in, buckled up and waited until Bella started the truck—almost desperately waiting to crank the heat all the way up. As soon as Bella brought her truck to life, my hands flew to turn the heat all the way up. Bella didn't oppose to this, she had a feeling she would have done the same thing herself.

Once Bella pulled out of the driveway, we were on our way to school. When we were a good distance from Charlie's, Bella turned on the radio and I was surprised that it was on a news station.

"That's odd. I didn't know you liked to listen to the news."

"I don't, must have been that way when Billy had it or something." She shrugged.

"Billy? As in Billy Black? This was his truck?" This was really shocking, even to me.

"Yeah, Charlie gave me Billy's truck as a 'welcome home' present when I got here to Forks." She explained.

"He gave you a truck when you got to Forks? All I got was a visit to La Push," I said, pretending to be hurt.

She laughed lightly. "But you had fun at La Push. And besides, you made a fast friend with Jacob when you got there."

I nodded. "True, although I feel like Charlie and Billy are trying to set us up or something."

"Arrange a date for you guys? I'd doubt it." She began putting her foot a bit more on the gas.

"Could be plausible," I mumbled, and then got side tracked with what I was catching on the radio. "Hey, can you put that up a bit?"

She turned the dial up for the volume, making it louder than before. After doing that, both she and I paid close attention what the newscaster was saying.

_"Another missing hiker brings the total to three presumed dead. Rangers are searching for the killer animal…"_

"A missing hiker? That seems weird," I tried raising the volume a bit more until I accidentally moved the dial and began switching the stations. "Oops, looks like I lost the station."

"It's fine, besides, I wouldn't think we should fully worry about it. They'll probably turn up soon."

"Probably." I couldn't help but to think who could be up with the disappearances. Usually it'd be a nomadic vampire trying to calm down his thirst but with the Cullens in town they should be the ones to see if any have gotten near Forks.

Bella continued to drive until pulling up into the school's parking lot. She found a parking space easily, which was right near where her friends parked. Right from the other side I heard Eric call and wave at us before we even pulled into the space. Bella cut the engine, unbuckled and hopped out with me following right behind her. I slipped one of my arms into the strap of my backpack and walked with Bella to meet up with her friends.

As soon as Bella closed her door, Jessica began to talk. "Today's the big day, Bella." Bella looked mortified, hoping that Jessica wouldn't say anything about what today was. Jessica took in Bella's face and continued. "_R and J_ essay due."

Bella's face relaxed. "Oh, yeah."

"Wherefore art thou, Bella?" Mike said in an awful British accent, although everyone laughed either way.

Bella went into her backpack, pulling out her camera. "Let me take a picture of you guys. My mom wants me to put together, like, a scrapbook full of memories."

They all agreed to it, except Angela who was getting into her shy habit again. "I take them. I'm not in them."

"No, no, no, come here." Angela's boyfriend, Ben, said, pulling her back in. And everyone began bunching up to take the picture. Angela looked in my direction, and I already knew what she was thinking. "If everyone has to be in the picture, then so does Mel."

"Oh, you wouldn't want me in the picture," I said.

"No, come on. You're in this too," Mike said, pulling me in between him and Eric.

Before I began to protest, both Mike and Eric had their arms around my shoulders, making sure I didn't move. And right before Bella took the picture, Jessica asked, "You'll photoshop this if my nose looks big, right?"

"Don't worry, I'm in the picture. No one will be looking at you guys." Eric said sounding very cocky, while Bella was readying herself to take the picture.

Once we saw the camera, we all smiled and Bella took the picture. She looked at her camera, nodding to herself. "That's good."

We unbunched, looked ahead and saw a shiny silver Volvo pull into the parking lot. Both Eric and Mike's thoughts began to go sour at the sight of Edward's car.

"Oh, good. Cullen's here." Mike said with lack of enthusiasm, followed by a weak cheer from Eric.

Bella turned her head around, looking at Edward's car. I walked over to her as she stuffed her camera back into her backpack. I heard a low "Talk to you later," coming from Jessica, and everyone began walking toward the school. Bella looked back at them, and then turned her attention to Edward. As soon as Edward stepped out of his car Bella's emotions turned into mush—something I was already too used to feeling from her.

Edward walked over to where we were, almost staring intently at Bella. He knew what I was already thinking and glanced at me playfully. Bella tried to compose herself more, but became worse once Edward reached her.

"Happy birthday," he said.

"Don't remind me," she mumbled.

"Mmm. Bella, your birth is definitely something to celebrate." Edward murmured. He looked in my direction, smiled, "Hello, Mel."

"Hi, Edward. I'd better leave you two alone." I said.

"And Alice is inside, if you didn't already know that."

"Well, I didn't see it coming but thanks for telling me." I turned to walk, looking over my shoulder. "I'll see you inside before I head to class if I have the chance."

"All right, we'll try." He looked back at Bella, who was ready to protest about this day.

As I was walking toward the building I heard Bella and Edward talk about how much she didn't like the fact that she was "older" than Edward was. I let out a quiet laugh as I entered the building, walking straight to my locker. On my way there I saw an image of a short spiky haired pixie leaning against my locker. I blinked, already seeing that I was expected as soon as I got there.

Once making my way up the stairs, turning the corner I saw Alice standing right there, just like in my vision. I clicked my tongue once reaching her. "You know, Alice, it's really difficult to surprise me at my locker."

She laughed lightly and moved out of the way. "Of course, but I bet you weren't expecting Jasper being here, too?"

I looked up from my backpack. "Jasper? I thought he graduated?"

"He did, but I need him here right now to help me get Bella into agreeing with the party." She smiled. "And with his help, she definitely won't say 'no'."

Before I could answer, I heard a deep chuckle coming from behind where I was standing. I turned, meeting face-to-face with Jasper. "I saw Alice coming, but I have no idea why I didn't see you?"

He shrugged. "Maybe I'm a blind spot in your visions?"

"I wouldn't think so, my visions don't really have blind spots." I paused, thinking back on something about my visions. "Well, except if it's too sudden. Like, there are times where I won't really see something else coming."

"So, you were able to see Alice but you couldn't see me?"

"Yeah, but with what Alice did I know that you were probably hiding from me," I smirked, turning my attention back to locker.

"Well, I was hiding and I'm surprised you didn't see me," He said, walking over to Alice's side.

"And I was glad that you decided to come up to your locker. But I wouldn't think you'd really want to be around Bella and Edward right now when they're like that," Alice commented.

I shook my head. "No, not really. Especially how I'm trying to 'recover' from what happened." _Although I wouldn't think recover was the right word for it._

"It's understandable, Mel. I wouldn't think it would be easy for anyone to get over something like that," she said, placing a cool hand on my shoulder.

I nodded, and opened my locker. "Yeah, not to mention I'm constantly getting really bad thoughts from some of the boys here. And I would like nothing more than to get them for even thinking it but—"

"But they'll be confused as to way you're hurting them." Alice finished for me. I looked at her, confused. "Oh, well, I had a feeling that's what you were about to say so I went with it." She smiled.

I laughed lightly, and took out the first three books out of my locker. "You sure did." I froze momentarily, getting the numb feeling again. Another vision. Only this time of how things will play out when Alice and Jasper do their little stunt with Bella. And saw that Alice has another surprise for Bella, a silver box nicely wrapped.

I blinked, turned my attention to Alice, arching an eyebrow, "Alice, are you giving Bella another present?"

"It's just that this dress is better than the one I gave her before. And I _know_ she'll love it." She said.

"And, of course, your visions don't really give you wrong results…"

"Unless someone changes their decision, which gives her another outcome." Jasper finished.

"Exactly."

Alice stuck out her tongue at us. "Well, I still know that Bella will love this present." She paused. "In fact we'd better head downstairs right now if we want to see Bella and Edward before they go to class."

I nodded, gathering my things and closing my locker. "Right, and how you want your plan to work, too, Alice."

Jasper chuckled, while Alice grabbed the gift she was going to give to Bella. Alice and I made our way to the stairs, while Jasper sneakily went out the window in the hallway to meet us downstairs. On our way down, Alice and I heard Bella and Edward in the hall talking. I knew my hearing was fine but I was shocked to hear about Jacob being here. And what was worse, I didn't see it coming.

"Bella!" I saw Alice hop over the railing of the stairs, landing perfectly on the floor. She walked up to Bella, saying, "Happy birthday!" and hugged her.

Bella hugged back, shushing her immediately. I reached them on the first floor, as Alice pulled back, looking sheepish. Showing Bella the gift.

Bella sighed, taking the present. "I thought I said no presents."

I sensed someone standing behind me and instantly knew that Jasper was already there. Alice said, "I've already seen you open it, and guess what, you love it. You're going to wear it tonight. Our place." She smiled. Bella was about to protest, but Alice insisted, "Come on. Please? It'll be fun."

I saw a changed look in Bella's eyes, knowing fully well that Jasper was already using his powers on her. "Okay. All right."

"Great!" Alice chirped. "Okay, I'll see you at seven." Skipping her way over to Jasper.

Bella saw Jasper, already knowing what happened. "Jasper, no fair with the mood control thing."

Alice laughed while Jasper looked apologetic. "Sorry, Bella. Happy…" Bella grimaced. "Never mind." Alice led Jasper to the front of the building.

I giggled as Bella playfully smacked Edward's chest with her gift. Edward simply stated. "You can't trust vampires. Trust me." As the bell as, indicating the tardy bell already rang for first period.

* * *

Surprisingly, school went by quickly than I could have ever expected. But I knew it was mostly due to thinking about Jacob being at school today. I even asked Edward as to why he was there and he said that Jacob was there to tell Bella happy birthday and he gave her a dream catcher. And during the drive to Charlie's place that was all I could think about. I knew both Edward and Bella could see it when we were in the truck but they thought it was best to leave it for when we got to Charlie's. When Bella stopped her truck, I was the first one out. Even though there wasn't really a point in doing that, I didn't have a key to the place yet. Waiting under the porch, I saw Bella and Edward walk over. Bella unlocked the door and let us in. I was so happy that I didn't have to turn in any assignments until two days from now; I went straight to my room to leave my backpack in my closet.

Once I was back downstairs I saw Bella and Edward setting up to watch _Romeo and Juliet_. I knew both versions by heart, but thought it was best to hang out with them before they left to the Cullens. Alice was a bit upset when I told her that I wouldn't make it tonight, but I had a good reason to miss out on the party. If I didn't use this night to help rest up my mind and powers I wouldn't have been able to set up for the spell I was planning to set to protect Jacob.

I sat on the loveseat while Bella and Edward were on the couch. Edward wrapped the old afghan that was on the back of couch over Bella in an attempt to keep her from freezing against his body, gently pulling her closer to him on his lap.

"You know, I've never had much patience with Romeo," he commented as the movie started.

"What's wrong with Romeo?" Both Bella and I asked, definitely a little offended. We both loved Romeo.

"He was madly in love with Rosaline, then forgets all about her claiming to be madly in love with Juliet. And, then, a few minutes after their wedding, he kills Juliet's cousin. That's not very brilliant. Way too many mistakes. Could it have been possible for him to destroy his own happiness any more thoroughly?"

Bella sighed. "Do you want to let Mel and me watch this alone?"

"No, I'll mostly be watching you, anyway." He said, causing me to playfully make gag noises from his comment. Both him and Bella rolled their eyes. "I'm curious, will you both cry?"

"Probably," Bella replied, "if I'm paying attention."

"I know I will," I admitted. "I can't not cry when I watch this movie, the same goes for the _Titanic_."

Edward chuckled, "Then I won't distract you girls."

The movie caught eventually caught both mine and Bella's interest, although I was surprised to hear Edward whisper Romeo's line—of course it was meant to be whispered in Bella's ear but with my heightened hearing I was able to hear perfectly. Both Bella and I did cry, much to Edward's amusement, when Juliet woke and found her husband dead. I conjured up a box of tissues into the living room, taking one to dab my eyes, and then handing the box over to Bella.

"I'll admit, I do sort of envy him here," Edward said once the shot was on a dead Romeo.

"Juliet is, like, perfect. If you like that obviously beautiful sort of thing." Bella commented, with me agreeing with her.

Edward made a disgusted sound, his thoughts clearly not going in that direction. "Not the girl, the suicide." He was testing his tone around Bella and me, although he already knew I was hearing _every_sentence he was about to say from his thoughts. "You humans have it so easy! It's nearly impossible for…some people. For humans, a little poison, a dagger to the heart. There are so many different options."

"What? Why would you say that?" Bella gasped.

I was curious about the same thing, except Edward's thoughts were going back to earlier in the year. Going back to when a nomadic vampire was trying to hunt Bella down just to kill her. How Edward and his family had to help Bella out of Forks to head back to Phoenix in order to protect her from the nomadic vampire I was know learning was named James. Everything I had no idea about I was now learning from Edward's thoughts.

Edward's voice broke me from my mulling. "Because I had to consider it once. I didn't know if I'd get to you in time. I knew from Carlisle's experience that it wouldn't be simple. I wasn't going to live without you. But I wasn't sure how to _do_ it—I knew Emmett and Jasper would never help… I knew I had to come up with some kind of plan."

"And what was the plan?" Bella asked.

I felt like I shouldn't have been there to witness any of this but Edward shot a quick glance in my direction—a glance telling me that it was all right for me to listen. Once he looked back at Bella, he said, "That I'd go to Italy and provoke the Volturi."

"The what?" she asked. As soon as I heard that name, I felt the color drain from my face. Bella glanced in my direction. "You know something about this Volturi, Mel?"

I nodded weakly, still trying to compose myself. "Yeah, my kind is all too familiar with the Volturi." I looked at Edward. "You go ahead and tell her who they are, I'll just probably give a wrong version of them."

Bella looked at Edward again, "What is a _Volturi_, Edward?"

"The Volturi are a very old, very powerful family," he explained. "They're the closet thing my world has to a royal family." It took a lot in me not to snort at the comment; Edward shot a glance in my direction, and then looked back at Bella. "Carlisle lived with them for a few decades, in Italy, before he settled in America—I believe you remember the story?"

"Of course I remember."

"Carlisle lived with the Volturi?" I asked.

Edward nodded, "Yes. He described them as very refined. No respect for human life—"

"Then I guess my kind weren't the only ones to see that," I mumbled.

Bella looked at me, "Witches know about the Volturi?"

"Yes. It's not that much of a pleasant story to go into right now. Maybe later."

"Oh…okay then." She looked at Edward, waiting for him to continue.

"As I was saying," he shot a playful glare in my direction for interrupting him, "the Volturi might have not respect for human life but they have a respect for the arts and sciences, at least. And the law. Above all, the law. You really don't want to irritate the Volturi, not unless you want to die—or whatever it is we do."

I felt Bella's anger turn into horror. She was just sitting there taking in Edward's calm face. "You gotta stop talking about that. I can't even think about someone hurting you. You must never, never, never think of anything like that."

"I just don't want to put you in danger, and I never will."

"_Put _me in danger? Edward, you were coming up with a way to destroy yourself. Do you have any idea how much that hurts me to think about you doing something like that?"

Edward was about to answer, until he looked in my direction, believing that he and Bella shouldn't say much more in front of me now. Thinking that I shouldn't really hear about this. Bella caught on and looked in my direction as well. Her face shifting into an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, Mel. I guess it's too much to explain in front of you right now."

"It's fine," I waved her off. Although both her and Edward had a point, I really shouldn't hear anymore about this.

Edward abruptly shifted on the couch, sitting up straight, and carefully moving Bella to the side so that they were no longer touching. I heard a car turning on to the street, immediately hearing Charlie's thoughts.

"Charlie?" Bella guessed.

Edward smiled while I nodded. After a moment, the sound of the police cruiser pulling into the driveway was what caught Bella's attention, reaching to just take Edward's hand in hers. I was sure Charlie wouldn't really oppose to that.

Charlie came in with a box of pizza in his hands, "Hey, kids." He grinned at Bella. "I thought you'd like a break from cooking and washing dishes for your birthday. Hungry?"

"Sure. Thanks, Dad." Bella said.

One thing I was really interested in seeing all the time was how Charlie didn't comment on Edward's of appetite. He was so used to Edward passing on dinner.

After we finished eating, Edward asked Charlie, "Do you mind if I borrow Bella for the evening?"

Bella looked at Charlie hopefully. Charlie already thought it was a good idea if she did go, though. There was a Mariners game tonight and Charlie would be too involved with the game to be fully social right now.

"That's fine—the Mariners are playing the Sox tonight." Charlie explained. "So I won't be any kind of company." He scooped up the camera he'd gotten Bella, and threw it at her.

He ought to know better than to do that—Bella always had been coordinationally challenged. The camera grazed the tip of her fingers and nearly was about to crash onto the floor. Luckily Edward snagged it before it could.

"Nice save," Charlie noted, looked back at Bella, "If they're doing something fun at the Cullens' tonight, Bella, you should take some pictures. You know how your mother gets—she'll be wanting to see them faster than you can take them."

"Good idea, Charlie," Edward said, handing Bella the camera.

"Don't forget to wear the dress Alice gave you today, Bella," I reminded her.

"Of course, how could I forget," she mumbled.

Charlie looked in my direction, "Aren't you going, too, Mel?"

I shook my head. "Not tonight, I'm a bit tired from today and I feel like staying in."

_She hardly ever passes up the chance to go to the Cullens' house._ "All right, I guess it'll be just us tonight."

It took a lot in me not to make a comment about what Charlie thought, but nodded anyway. "Looks like it."

Edward said to Bella, "Better get ready before it gets late."

She nodded, "I'll get dressed and we can go."

Edward nodded as Bella got up from the couch, making her way to the stairs. Once Bella was up in her room, I decided to go up to mine and watch a movie on my laptop. When I got into my room I felt a bit off, but I wasn't sure why. I knew I wasn't sick—witches hardly get sick as much as humans did. It was difficult to figure out what was wrong with me.

I was distracted from the feeling when I heard my phone ring. I reached for it, looking at the caller ID, and saw that it was Jacob. I answered, "Hey, Jacob."

"_Hey, Mel. I hope I didn't call you at a bad time?_" he asked.

"No, actually I'm just here in my room. And not having to do homework tonight, which is a first."

"_That is, but I thought you finish your homework pretty fast?_"

"I do, but my homework isn't due until two days from now." I explained.

"_Oh, I get it. Well, then I guess you're free tonight, right?_" Jacob asked, sounding very hopeful.

"Yeah, I am. Did you have any plans for me hanging out with you tonight at La Push?"

"_Yep. Do you think Charlie will let you come over tonight?_"

"I would think so…oh crap, I forgot there's a Mariners game on soon and I don't know if he could take me." I bit lip, thinking about how I should tell Charlie.

"_But, the game doesn't start yet…maybe he can bring you over before it starts?_" he suggested.

Continuing to bite my lip, I knew he had a point. It was worth a shot. "All right, I'll ask Charlie right now, then. And when I get an answer, I'll call you back."

"_All right, I'll be waiting for you to call back, then._"

"Okay, I'll call you after I ask Charlie."

"_Sure, sure. Be sure to call,_" he said.

"Okay, see you, Jake."

"_See you._" He hung up.

I placed my phone on my bed, walked out of my room, and made my way downstairs. I saw that Edward and Bella had already left to the Cullens' house, just in time too. Charlie was sitting at the couch—readying himself for the game. Walking over to the couch, quietly trying to get his attention. "Um, Uncle Charlie?"

"Yeah, Mel?" he looked in my direction.

"I just got a call from Jacob and I was wondering if you could take me to La Push before the game?"

_This must have been the reason why she didn't go to the Cullens' house tonight._ "Sure, Mel. I guess it's fine if I take you to La Push before the game starts." He heaved himself off the couch.

"Great, thanks. Let me get my hoodie and phone and I'll meet you down here soon." I ran up the stairs at a normal human pace.

"But be sure to make it quick, Mel!" Charlie called from downstairs.

"I will!" I called from my room as I got my phone and slipped into my hoodie.

I half ran down the stairs, carefully stopping right in front of Charlie. Charlie chuckled, turned off the flat screen, and grabbed his keys. "Be sure to call me when you're ready and I'll go pick you up."

"Yes, Uncle Charlie, I'll be sure to call you."

"Good, now lets get you to La Push before the game starts." He opened the door to let me out.

I walked out with him following behind. When he unlocked the police cruiser, I got in and buckled up. He followed suit, brought the cruiser to life. Once he pulled out and was out of the street, we were on our way to La Push. I was really excited to see Jacob again. I was practically bouncing in my seat with anticipation. If it were possible I would have asked Charlie "Are we there yet?" which I hardly ever do.

I stared out of the window, hoping the drive would go faster that way. It was so strange how I wanted nothing more than to just be around Jacob right now—and I was _really_ excited about going to see him right now. But just thinking about him right now made me think that I was forgetting something. Like there was something very important to do right now. Something really important…

_I nearly forgot to call Jacob!_ I pulled out my cell phone from my pocket and searched for Jacob's number in my contact list.

Charlie glanced at me, "Calling Jacob?"

"Yep, I nearly forgot that I had to call him as soon as I got an answer from you about taking me to La Push." I found Jacob's number and hit the green CALL button.

Hearing the line ring three times, Jacob answered on the fourth ring. "_Hey, Mel. So, what did Charlie say?_"

"It's a go. I'm on my way right now," I smiled, although Jacob couldn't really see it but I saw Charlie glance at me from the corner of his eye.

"_That's great! It's been a while since we've done anything. Well, since you've been busy with school_," I could have sworn I could imagine seeing him shrug.

"Yeah, sorry. My teachers are having a bit of a difficult time with me. Or maybe I'm having a difficult time with them?" I shrugged. "But, I agree it has been a while since we've hung out."

"_And hopefully we'll get to do something fun around here. I mean, it __is__ almost sunset and who knows what we'll be able to do._"

"True, but I'm sure we'll think of something. Even if it'll just be us watching movies or something." I looked around and noticed that we were just entering La Push. "Hey, Jake, I'm already in La Push. So, I'll see you when I get to your place, all right?"

"_Sure, I'll be waiting outside. I'll see you in a few._"

"Okay, see you." I hung up.

"Looks like you guys have to use your time wisely, then." Charlie said as soon as I slipped my phone back in my hip pocket.

"Looks like it," I agreed. "Thanks again for bringing me, Uncle Charlie. And I'm sure you killed some time before the game?"

"Actually I did, which is really good. And don't mention it, Mel. I'm glad you're getting out of the house." He turned to where Jacob's house was. "You have been cooped up a bit with all the homework your teachers have been giving you."

"Yeah, but you know I've been finding some of this stuff a bit easy. So, I finish fast." I shrugged.

He nodded, and pulled the cruiser right up to Jacob's house. And, just like he said, Jacob was right outside waiting for me. He looked in my direction, a huge grin spreading across his face. Just seeing him like made my stomach flip, something I haven't felt from a boy in so long. Charlie pulled to a stop, leaving the car to idle. I unbuckled and got out of the cruiser.

Walking over to where Jacob was, I looked at Charlie. "Thanks again for bringing me, Uncle Charlie."

"You're welcome, Mel. And remember to call me when you're ready for me to pick you up," Charlie said.

I nodded. "I will."

"My dad's here, Charlie, so, we're not alone if that's what you were thinking," Jacob assured.

"Okay, Jake. Tell him I said hi, and keep a close watch on Mel." Charlie was switching the gearshift from parked to reverse on the cruiser, and pulled out. "Remember to call, Mel."

"I will."

He pulled out and drove away, leaving me alone with Jacob. Once Charlie was gone I was picked up in a big hug from Jacob. I felt like I was lifted a good foot off the ground. When I was placed on the ground, I looked up and saw Jacob—and I fully saw him. He grew. Jacob seemed at least another inch taller. And I noticed something else, his arms and torso. They seemed a bit more built than when I saw him last.

Jacob caught me staring, "Is there something on me that you can't stop looking at?"

I felt a blush creep up to my face, looking away from Jacob. "You grew and you got a bit of muscle."

"Uh, yeah. My dad says that it's coming with the growth spurt or something," he shrugged. "But, I guess that's what happens for not hanging out in a while."

"I guess so," I agreed, still taking in all of Jacob still.

"So, what do you want to do?" he asked, hoping to take my mind and possibly my eyes off him.

"Whatever you want, I have no preference." I smiled.

He smiled back, "All right, well, I guess we could just hang out inside."

"That's fine by me."

He led me to the door, and I entered. As Jacob told Charlie, Billy was right there in the living room getting ready to watch the game. He saw us from where he was sitting, "Hello, Mel."

"Hi, Billy. Getting ready for the game?"

"Yep. Do you guys have any plans for tonight?"

"Well, we thought we could hang out here and maybe take it from there." Jacob said, closing the door.

"Seems like a good plan," Billy agreed and looked in my direction. "How has school been, Mel?"

"It's good. My classes aren't that bad. Easy, but they're still good." I shrugged.

Billy nodded. "Sounds like you're starting out fine at the school, then. Have you made any friends there or are you hanging around with Bella?"

"I'm mostly with Bella. I feel like not many of the girls there like me too much." Which was true. Most of the girls were—I guess I could call it—jealous of me. They weren't too happy that I get most of the boys' attentions. Just thinking about it made me want to roll my eyes. "But, I don't mind hanging around the seniors. One of Bella's friends is really nice. And her boyfriend's sister is another person I could rely on."

After talking about one of the Cullens, I heard Billy's thoughts turn a bit sour—like there was something about the Cullens that he and the whole tribe don't like. I also caught some words that seemed a bit odd and slightly harsh. These words were some I hadn't heard vampires really be called; these words were strange to heard from Billy's thoughts. _Bloodsucker. Leech. Cold one._ These words were…peculiar to hear from Billy, and possibly from other people in the tribe to say—or _think_.

"Mel? Hey, Mel?" I heard Jacob say, breaking me out of my mulling.

I blinked and looked at him. "Yeah?"

"Would you like to go outside for a bit?" he asked.

"Sure." I nodded. _Anything to help me get away from Billy's weird thoughts about the Cullens._

He opened the door, allowing me to exist the living room and go out into the cool evening air. He closed the door behind him. "So, where'd you like to be? I get that it's good to be out but…not with this weather."

"How about the garage? I bet it's a bit warmer there," I suggested.

"All right. Lets go." He was about to turn to lead the way, but looked back in my direction, and tentatively took my hand in his. Almost as if knowing I might say something, he asked, "Do you mind? I think it'll be easier to show you the way like this. And also incase you trip, too"

Just feeling his hand closely secured around my own felt so…normal and safe. Almost as if he has had held my hand for years. Feeling his warm skin against my slight cold made me grow warm from his touch and felt tingling sensation in pit of my stomach.

I remembered that Jacob was waiting on an answer, and shook my head. "No. That's fine."

He smiled, "Good," and led the way to the garage.

It was so strange how right it felt for Jacob to hold my hand. And I amazed to see the contrast in our skin tones; how his warm russet skin looked compared to my pallid complexion. When we got to the garage, Jacob turned on the light, and walked over to his still in repair Rabbit with me following close behind.

"Have you worked on it lately?" I asked him.

"Not much. Since I've been back in school, I haven't had the chance to work on it," he shrugged.

"Maybe you can work on it during the weekend?" I suggested.

"Maybe." He looked at our hands, realizing he was still holding mine, and let go looking sheepish. "Sorry, I kind of forgot."

"It's fine. I didn't—" But before I could have finished, I felt my body go numb. I couldn't feel anything. Suddenly my vision began shifting off to somewhere else. I was seeing less and less of Jacob's garage and saw more of the Cullen's lavish living room. I was able to hear Jacob call to me, asking if I was all right, but I couldn't answer. I was already caught up in the vision—seeing it already playing out before. With me being the one experiencing it. And I saw for whom; I was having a vision about Bella at the Cullen's for her party.

_I—Bella—already finished defending the Chevy to Emmett, after he nearly called it apiece of crap. Alice laughed and said, "Open Esme and Carlisle's."_

_Taking the gift, and looked at Esme and Carlisle happily._

_"Just a little something to brighten your day," Carlisle said, smiling._

_"Yes, you've been looking kind of pale lately." Esme commented, smiling as well._

_I—Bella—was already curious as to what they had in store and stuck a finger under the edge of the paper and jerked it under the tape. "Ow. Paper cut." I—Bella—muttered when the paper sliced my finger; when I—Bella—pulled it out to examine it, a single drop of blood oozed from the tiny cut, falling to the carpeted floor._

_Then it all happened so very fast. Looking up, and saw Jasper looking at the cut and possibly smelling the blood already. He was about to make a run to me, until Edward threw himself at me, flinging me back across to hit the wall and table, crashing into the crystal vases, and landing on the floor. Jasper slammed into Edward, the sounds was something else—like the crash of boulders in a rockslide. Edward knocked Jasper back, flinging him to crash into the piano. He got up quickly and was about to get at me until Carlisle and Emmett grabbed him._

I screamed as soon as the pain hit. I felt Bella's pain. I grabbed a hold of my right arm, catching sight of the blood pulsing out of my arm. I knew if was from the vision, but the pain was too much. And seeing the sight of so much blood, I forgot all about the pain in my finger.

"Mel! Mel, what's wrong?" Jacob said, hovering over me with a look of concern gracing his face.

"My arm…it hurts." I whimpered. "So much blood."

"Blood?" I knew he was confused. "Mel, I don't see any blood at all."

Of course he couldn't see it, I was the only one who could feel the pain and see the damage. But the vision wasn't the reason to bother me; I bothered by the fact that Jacob witnessed me having a vision. I had no idea how I was going to explain this to him. I was even worried as to what Charlie would think about this.

"Jake, I need you to…do me a favor." I managed to say, before breaking into a whimper.

"Anything. What is it? I need to know what's wrong with you, Mel." He was so worried; it was hard for me to concentrate on what to say.

"I…need you to…not tell Charlie about this."

He was shocked to hear the words leave my mouth. "What? But, Mel, if I don't—"

"He doesn't know what happens to me. And if he does he might keep me in and think something's wrong with me, but there isn't. Please, Jacob, you have to promise me this." I pleaded, as well as attempted to plead with my eyes.

I felt him struggle, finding it difficult if he should keep this a secret or tell Charlie. He knew and felt that he should tell Charlie about what happened but also wants to know how I get this way and to keep it just to himself—to keep it just between us.

He eventually caved and nodded. "All right. I won't tell him, Mel. I promise."

And strangely as soon as he said that I felt the pain subside, seeing less and less of the blood that was "oozing" down my arm. "Thank you, Jake. And I promise, that I'll tell you what goes one with me. But not right now."

He nodded. "Okay, I'd really like to know why this happens."

"And I will tell you, just not now." _But when I do…you'll be in for a big surprise._

* * *

**So will Mel tell Jacob about her secret? Or will she try to avoid it? That will be up for some other chapter. Thanks for reading and _please_ review! They make me happy. And help me write a lot of good stuff for this story!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: I know, I'm a _terrible_ writer but I'm so sorry for taking so long for updating this. I'm supposed to be doing a econ project, but I chose to do this chapter instead :) So, I hope you all enjoy this new chapter! :D And I'm _so sorry!_ I really wanted to update this faster but i was so focused on work. And now I'll shut up and let you read :)**

**Disclaimer: I secretly have Jacob Black in my bedroom as my personal boy-toy and he is perfectly fine with it and will always have his shirt off for inspiration ;) and I also have to say that I don't own _Twilight_.**

* * *

**16. Chapter Sixteen**

The next morning I woke up feeling weak and tired. That vision took a lot out of me. But what was worse—if I believed it was worse—I promised Jacob that I'd tell him my secret. And there was no way to out of it. _At all._ He'd want to know what happens to me when I get like that; he'd want to know what the reason was. And I promised him that I'd tell him my secret, but, honestly, I was nervous. I didn't want to tell Jacob that I was a witch. But he made a promise to me, too. He promised that he wouldn't tell Charlie about what had happened to me last night at his place and I promised him that I'd reveal my secret.

I mentally slapped myself. _What the hell was I thinking?_ If my mother knew about me promising to tell him who I was, she'd be furious.

But I knew my problems weren't so bad. Bella seemed to have it worse right now. What I saw in that vision was something she—or Edward, I should say—didn't really want to happen. I got home later than Bella had, but I was still able to sense that Edward was close by. And when he got into Bella's room later, I felt his emotions. He felt like it was _his_ fault that it happened. _He _was the reason why Bella had gotten hurt and for not protecting her properly.

I shook my head at his ridiculous accusation. Accidents happen all the time, especially for people like Bella and me. We are accident-prone. I'd just wish Edward would stop beating himself up for it and Bella seemed to feel the same way.

I was already dressed and had all of my things for school, but I had a feeling today might not be such a good day. I was planning on skipping breakfast again, but decided against it. Charlie would have been suspicious. I grabbed my backpack, cell phone, iPod, and jacket, and made my way downstairs.

When I entered the kitchen, it was empty. I was kind of relieved not to find Charlie, but I still felt like I should attempt to eat something. I looked through all the cabinets in hopes of finding a granola bar. And it seemed like luck was on my side when I found a box right next to a can of soup. Taking just one out of the box and stuffing it into the pocket of my jacket, I made my way back to the living room.

It didn't take long for Bella to meet me downstairs. She was planning on skipping breakfast again so we were on our way to school. I was surprised she was able to drive properly with her arm being a bit messed up. I knew she was hurting a bit by the time she got back but she was acting as if nothing happened last night. And that only let me to thinking that it was to show Edward that last night was nothing to worry about. But I knew Edward wouldn't really believe her. If his thoughts were still the same as they were last night, he'd still blame himself. He would still believe that what had happened to Bella was his fault.

I was about to shake my head until I noticed we were already at the school. It wasn't surprising that Forks High wasn't that far from Charlie's house but it never ceased to amaze me how fast Bella would make it to school—considering how her truck couldn't go higher than fifty miles per hour.

We got out and entered the school. I was shocked that Edward wasn't here yet; he usually made it here before us. "Do you have any idea what is going on with Edward?"

Bella shook her head. "Beats me. But I'm not the mind reader here." She glanced at me.

"Well, I couldn't really get much from him either when I got back. All I know is that he's still pretty upset about what happened and that he's putting the blame on himself." I responded.

She shook her head again. "I wish he could get over it. It wasn't his fault at all."

"I understand, Bella. But when I heard his thoughts last night before I went to bed, he still felt like it was his fault to put you in that type of danger."

"But it isn't." She paused, looking back in my direction. "Do you know what else he thought about?"

I shook my head. "No. I didn't hear anything else. I wasn't sure if he knew I was listening on his thoughts or if he thought I was having a restless sleep." But I _was_ tempted to read Edward's mind. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't.

I had no idea why I couldn't read Edward's mind. It was if some force was telling me not to do it. I didn't know what it was but it was telling me not to hear Edward's thoughts—I had to let everything play out on its own.

"Is there a chance for you to find him right now?" Bella asked. "He's usually here before first period and I'm starting to worry."

I looked at her, thinking over the possibility of doing a psychic sweep for Edward's thoughts. "I can actually…"

"But?" she prompted.

"But it'll take a lot of power and energy. It's called a psychic sweep—which I know seems weird considering I'm a witch," I mouthed the last part, "but with the mind reading I'm able to do that."

She was hesitant after hearing the "power" and "energy" part. "Are you sure you can handle that, then? I mean, if it's going to make you weak—"

"I can still do it," I interrupted her. "You just gotta keep a close watch of me when that happens."

"Are you sure you're up for doing this?" She was giving me the chance to back out. Something she always did when she thought I'd hurt myself doing anything.

But I wasn't going to back out. I was just so very curious about what was going on in the head of Edward Cullen right now. "Yes. Just let me be somewhere a bit more private so I can concentrate properly."

She bit her lip nervously, as well as having a thoughtful look on her face. "The girls' bathroom on the first floor is empty right now, we could go there."

"That'll work," I agreed.

"Come on." She led the way.

When we reached the bathroom, I made sure to check that there wasn't any one else in there. Finding it completely empty, I made my way to the large stall, lifting my force field around it and sitting crossed-legged on the floor.

"Keep a close watch, Bella," I said, trying to relax long enough to listen for Edward's thoughts.

"Don't worry, Mel. I got it covered," she replied.

I closed my eyes, putting my full concentration on Edward. I have only done this once in my life and the results weren't really what I was hoping for. I was dead tired and missed about a weeks' worth of school. But this time I believed I could get it right.

Shutting out my mind to everything else, I was bombarded with the thoughts of _every_ student, teacher, and faculty member in the school. It was a major strain for both my powers and myself. Just listening to all of these thoughts was making my force field give out.

Then, suddenly, I found him. He was begrudgingly making his way to the school's entrance, an entire negative aura through his brain and body. _Such a pessimist_. While I was listening to his thoughts, I caught something that caught me off guard. His thoughts were about possibly leaving Bella, something I had no idea Edward would ever really want to do to her. I tried to get more out of this but, suddenly, he froze almost as if knowing someone was penetrating his thoughts. I was about to use more of my power and energy to hear more before he steered his thoughts in another direction. I continued to use more and more of my energy in which I collapsed to the floor of the stall I was in.

"Mel!" Bella shouted, moving over to where I was.

I felt too weak. I had no idea how difficult that could have been, even with the lack of power and energy from that vision last night. I tried again to listen on Edward but it was no use. I couldn't hear him anymore—he was gone. He already left the school and I had no idea what else he would do. I tried getting up but fell onto the floor.

Bella got down on her knees trying to help me up. "Mel, you have to get up," she urged, grabbing hold of my arm.

I shook my head and huffed, "I have to find out more."

"You're too weak. I have to get you to the nurse's office so I can get Charlie." She tried picking me up again.

"No. Got to find out more."

She still didn't listen; she got hold of both my arms and dragged me out of the stall. She was at the door already, yanking it open and pulled me out. She fumbled her way to the nurse's office, tripping and sometimes losing her balance until we reached our destination. I saw the grandmotherly nurse look up from her cup of coffee, stopping mid-sip.

"What happened to her?" she asked.

"We were in the bathroom until she collapsed," Bella lied, though she's almost telling the truth with our location.

"I'm fine," I mumbled, trying not to wince from the terrible pain delivered to my head.

The nurse got to her feet, "Not from what your cousin is telling me, Miss Swan." She looked to Bella, "Try helping her to a cot, then call your father to see if he could pick her up."

Bella nodded, taking me over to the cot and helping me on it. I tried resisting again, but it was no use. My head was hurting too much to fight back. I got on my side and curled up in an attempt to feel better.

"I'll get her some ice," I heard the nurse say.

After the nurse laid the cold compress across my forehead, Bella stayed close by until she was practically ordered by the office receptionist, Ms. Cope, to call Charlie to pick me up.

Once I felt the ice melt from the compress, I took it off and tried to sit up until Bella pushed me back down.

"You need to rest, Mel. At least until Charlie gets here."

"I'm fine. He doesn't need to come and get me," I protested.

"You can't really walk and you clutch at your head."

As soon as she said that, it was difficult to not follow up by doing so. My head was seriously killing me. But I still had to know what was up with Edward, and to find out if he was really going to go through with his actions.

When the bell rang, the nurse looked to Bella, "You can go to class, dear. She'll be fine until your father gets here."

"I don't want to leave her alone," she replied.

"Seniors can't really afford to be late to class." The nurse countered.

Bella looked conflicted about leaving me alone. I knew she wanted to make sure Charlie got here in time before I would try to make a run for it but I also knew that she was right about one thing: I was too weak to move. I couldn't stand the pain in my head and I struggle to walk.

"Just go, Bella. I'll be fine," I whispered. "I'll stay here for Charlie, and he'll take me home to rest."

She looked at me, nervous. "Are you sure you'll do that?"

"Yes," I croaked, feeling my eyes get heavy.

"I'll watch her and make sure your father gets here," the nurse said.

Bella sighed and nodded, "Okay." She looked in my direction, "Get plenty of rest. I know you'll really need it."

I nodded weakly, and then clutched at my head again.

Bella went straight to class; I made sure to listen in on other students' thoughts to check if she did. After I saw she was in class, I immediately put up my shield. I ` hated what happened to me, it's one of the worst feelings to have. Well, to a witch at least.

It didn't take long for Charlie to get to the school and pick me up. After he dropped me off at the house and took me up to my room he had to head back to the station and finish up the work he was doing. Once he was gone, I went to sleep. The nurse wouldn't let me sleep at all in her office since she was worried about me possibly having a concussion. Charlie didn't really think that at first, he mostly believed that I had a headache and made sure to give me Tylenol before he left. Although I had to take more than the three pills he gave me—my magic makes the normal dosage have no effect on me.

Once I was awake, I had the strangest feeling ever. Like I wasn't alone in the house. I was still tired to use my mind reading but I was still able to feel what the other presence was feeling. And what I was mostly getting was remorse and hurt. It was difficult to tell who it could be but I was certain that it wasn't Bella because she would have checked in on me as soon as she returned from school. I heard faint movement coming from Bella's room and tensed up.

_There's only one way to find out who is here._ I got up from bed and quietly made my way toward Bella's room. I tried to sneak over the squeaky floorboard but failed miserably once hearing the loud annoying sound. I heard the breathing stop in Bella's room and the fastest scrambling around with gathering up some things. I rushed to the room as fast as I could but saw it empty. Nothing was moved around at all, everything was still in its place but there was something off. I couldn't place my finger on it but I_knew_ something was wrong.

I looked around, taking in everything that was in the room. The more I walked around, the more I was able to catch the faint scent of something I grew too used to smelling all the time—vampire scent. One of the Cullens was in here and I had a feeling who it was. _Edward_. He must have been trying to do something in here as soon as I read his mind at school. But what did he do in here? Nothing seemed amiss; everything was still in its place.

"What were you doing in here, Edward?" I asked out loud to myself.

I walked back to my room, still feeling a bit uneasy about what happened. Edward was in Bella's room doing something and I wasn't sure what it was. I got back in bed and looked at my phone. I was so tempted to text someone but I wasn't sure who. I could text Jacob, but I didn't want to disturb him since he might probably still be in school. I sighed, and decided that the best way to wait off the time would be to sleep again. I got under the covers again, closed my eyes and was taken under by sleep.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my cell phone's ringtone. I reached around for it until finding it and answered without really seeing the caller I.D. "Hello?"

"_Hey, Mel. Did I just wake you up?_" It was Jacob.

I looked at my alarm clock and saw that it was five thirty. School was over two hours ago. "Uh, kind of. I've been sleeping since eight in the morning, almost."

"_You have? Did you stay home?_" he asked.

"Not really. Charlie picked me up early from school because I wasn't feeling so well."

"_Oh, okay. Are you feeling any better now?_"

"Uh, I am. Actually. I guess sleeping for hours helped me get better."

"_Oh, that's good. I'm glad to hear that._" I heard a smile in his voice.

"Yeah, it is. So, what's up?" I asked, wondering if he was planning on coming over.

"_Well, my dad and I are coming over later because of a Mariners game tonight_," he said.

"You guys are coming over?" I felt a bit sick from the thought. Just thinking back to last night when I promised to tell him my secret made me want to vomit.

"Yep. I'm pretty sure Charlie hasn't told you yet, right?" he chuckled.

"No, this is the first I've heard of this," I laughed weakly.

"_Then I'm glad that I told you._"

"Yeah. When are you guys coming?"

"_We'll be there in about…_" he pauses, "_fifteen minutes._"

"Fifteen minutes?" _So soon?_

"_Yeah, Charlie said that we'll meet him there and he'll be back about ten minutes after, I guess_," he explained.

"Oh, all right." I tried not to sound shocked. I couldn't believe I was being informed about this now instead of earlier by Charlie.

"_I have to go now, Mel. My dad needs me to help get what we need into the truck._"

"All right. I'll see you guys when you get here."

"_All right, see you._" He hung up.

I quickly got up from bed and began cleaning up my room. Straightening and organizing everything I have. I then moved on to fixing up how I looked—brushing my hair and fixing my make-up. I was oddly excited about seeing Jacob again, although I was pretty much nervous about seeing him again as well. I wasn't sure if things might be the same now since I made him promise that he wouldn't tell Charlie about me getting that vision—and me promising him to reveal what I am. I felt my heart hammer. I wasn't not really used to getting like this at all, usually I'd get this feeling from someone else but not from myself.

I looked at myself in the mirror again, just staring at my hair. I was so tempted to do it in those loose waves Alice had done the last time to my hair; I was sure Jacob liked that on me. I do have hot rollers; I could use my magic to make them heat up faster as long as my hair was ready five minutes before they got here. I took them out, used my magic and wrapped individual locks of my hair. After my five minutes were up, I took out every roller and saw that my hair was nice and wavy again—exactly like how Alice did it. I lightly ran my fingers through it, just to smooth down a few of the waves, and then splashed a bit of body spray on my neck—inhaling the scent of jasmine, my favorite scent in the world. I walked downstairs, used my magic around the house to make everything clean until I heard the doorbell.

I rushed to the door and opened it, "Hi, guys."

"Hello, Mel," Billy smiled.

"Hey," Jacob waved from behind his father.

"Come on in." I stepped aside, inviting both of them in.

Jacob wheeled Billy into the house. I noticed that Billy was holding a bag full of snacks and also a brown paper bag along in there. When they were fully in, I closed the door and locked it. Following them into the living room, I saw Jacob set Billy near my uncle's recliner.

"What's in the bags, Billy?" I asked.

"Some snacks for the game and in here," he pulled out the brown paper bag, showing it to me. "Is fish fry. The best fish fry made by a very good friend of ours."

Jacob nodded in agreement, "Hope you like fish to try it."

It was my turn to nod, "Love it. I'm not really a picky eater."

"Neither is he," Billy chuckled as he patted Jacob's back.

I laughed quietly, "Would you guys like anything to drink?"

"Water is fine with me," Billy said.

I looked at Jacob and he was fine with water as well. I went to the kitchen, grabbed two glasses, poured water from the bottles Charlie had near the refrigerator, and went back, handing them their waters. They said their "thank yous", I nodded and plopped right onto the couch. Jacob sat right next to me and I felt Billy's eyes on us. I tried to ignore him but it was so difficult to do. The way he was watching us made me feel like he'd expect Jacob to do something—put his arm around my shoulders, place his hand on my thigh, hold my hand…anything.

I cleared my throat slightly and said, "So the Mariners are playing against L.A. This should be exciting."

"Which I'm pretty sure you'll go for the 'home' team, right?" Jacob asked with a playful gleam in his dark eyes.

I scoffed, "Not even. I love L.A. but I don't really go for the Dodgers. They are too played out."

"But they are the 'home' team for you, right?" Billy asked this time.

"Yes, but they're too played out in my opinion. I prefer the other team, the Angels. Or the Boston Red Sox."

Jacob nodded and asked, "So if the Mariners played against either the Angels or the Sox, then you'd go for the other team?"

"Yes," I replied.

"Then I'm looking forward to how that will be." Jacob took a sip of his water.

"I'm sure you will," I mentally chuckled that the thought.

"Jacob told me that you missed school today, Mel. What happened exactly?" Billy asked, highly curious.

"I was having a headache all morning and Bella took me to the bathroom where I almost collapsed. So I pretty much had Bella take me to the nurse's office, I called Charlie and he dropped me off here—I slept all morning," I explained, making sure to leave out the reasons why I got that way.

"If you were not feeling well, then why did you go to school?" he asked again.

I shrugged, "I don't know. I guess how it seems too early in the school year to even think about missing any days."

"I suppose that makes perfect sense." Billy was scratching his chin while he took in my words and trying to figure out something about me. I was never really fond of people scrutinizing me; it always made me feel like I was some sort of alien from another planet.

"At least you're better now, which seems to be the most important part," Jacob said.

"Yeah, it is." I could just hug Jacob right now for the save.

We all heard a car pull up and saw that it was the cruiser. _That's funny._ _Charlie is here before Bella._ I got up from my spot on the couch and walked over to the door incase Charlie needed any help. I opened the door and saw something right in front of the house that I didn't notice before. Bella's truck. It was parked right in front of the house for everyone on the street to see, and yet I was completely unaware of it.

_But why didn't Billy or Jacob ask about her?_ _Could they have not seen the truck as well? But how is that even possible?_ They got here no more than ten minutes ago; they_should_ have seen the truck. I saw Charlie walk over as I descend the porch steps.

"Hey, Mel," Charlie said when I reached him, juggling a six-pack of beers and three boxes of pizza.

"Hi, Uncle Charlie," I smiled and took the pizza from his arms.

"Are you feeling any better?" he asked.

"Much," I smiled. "I took a nap and my headache went away."

"That's great! Everyone's here?" he asked as we walked to the door.

"Well, not everyone." I tired not to bite my lip, which was a dead give away for me when I lie or hiding something.

Charlie saw it anyway. "Who is missing?"

"Bella. I mean, her truck is still here but she isn't. I'm not really sure if she's with Edward or not," I explained.

"You haven't called her?" he asked as he opened the door.

"No. I didn't realize that she wasn't here until five minutes ago." _Will he ever stop asking questions?_

"You didn't?" he looked at me as I shook my head. "Well, I'm sure she'll be back. She always ends up going to the Cullen's house half of the time."

"You're right about that."

He entered and saw the others, "Hey, Billy. Jacob."

"Hello, Charlie," Billy smiled as Jacob nodded and got up to where I was.

He took two of the other pizzas out of my hands and followed me into the kitchen. We put everything on the counter and went to one of the cabinets looking for the Styrofoam plates for us to use. Once finding them, I put them next to the pizzas, turned around and saw that Jacob was right behind me.

"So…" I began, drawing out the word.

"You were hoping that I would have forgotten, right?" he asked.

I bit my lip and nodded. "Yeah. But I guess that'd be too soon for that to happen."

"Yeah, it would." He looked off to the living room where Charlie and Billy were.

"I really do want to tell you, Jacob. But…it's just difficult as to how you might take it," I explained.

"Why do you say that?" he asked.

I shrugged, "I'm not sure if you'll believe what I'm trying to tell you."

"And if I do believe you?" he questioned.

"Then…you'd have to promise me to forever keep my secret and not tell _anyone_ about it. Not even Billy." Could he actually keep a secret like this? My heart was pounding so hard against my ribcage that I was pretty sure Jacob could have heard it.

"I promise to forever keep it but you have to tell me so I can know what I'm going to keep from everyone I know," he said, the look in his dark eyes made me ever more nervous. I don't think I've had ever seen him this worried, concerned and curious at the same time.

I took a deep, shaky breath, "Jake, I'm—"

"Hey, guys. Ready to eat and watch the game?" Charlie asked, interrupting me before I could say anything else.

"Actually, Mel and I are going to hang outside for a while before we watch the game with you guys. If that's okay with you, Charlie?" Jacob asked.

"Sure, I'm fine with you guys doing that. Just don't stay out there so long, I don't want you two getting sick," he said sternly.

"Don't worry, we won't." Jacob smiled.

"And get some pizza before you head out there," Charlie said as he got a few slices for himself and Billy.

Once he was back in the living room, Jacob grabbed two plates—one for him and one for me—and grabbed three slices for himself. I had no idea how hungry I was until I grabbed two for myself; I guess sleeping all day could do that to you. Grabbing a bottle of water and napkins, I walked to the backdoor and walked out with Jacob following close behind. As soon as he was out, he closed the door and sat on the patio steps.

Jacob looked up at me, patting the space next to him, "Have a seat right here."

I internally groaned, I _seriously _wasn't prepared to talk to Jacob about this. I sat down next to him, looking down at my plate on my lap.

"You were about say…?" he prompted.

I took another deep and shaky breath and looked at him, "Jake, I'm a witch."

His dark eyes widened a bit, "A witch?"

"Yes." I didn't dare move my gaze away from his. I had to make sure he believed me, if not then I'll just erase his memory of this conversation.

"You mean to tell me that you're a broom flying, spelling casting witch?" he asked.

"Witches don't fly on brooms," I corrected.

"But I was right about the other thing, right?"

"Yes, you were." I kept track on his emotions. He seemed to believe it but he was skeptical about it as well.

"I think you're think right," Jacob said.

I looked at him, concern washing over me.

"I'm not sure if I should believe this," he chuckled and took a bite of his pizza.

"I knew it," I mumbled. "I try opening up to you and you don't believe me. That's perfect." Then began eating.

"Mel, it is something to find hard to believe." He looked off at the forest that was on the other side of the fence. "But I guess it can't be that hard to believe at the same time."

"What do you mean?" I kept staring at his face, trying to find traces of other emotions than what I was getting with my empathy.

"Well, I never told you this—and I'm not _really_ supposed to be telling you this—but there are legends that Quileutes are supposedly descended from wolves," he said.

"Wolves? As in _real_ wolves?" I asked. Jacob never told me something like this at all, but then again _I _never told him about me.

"Yeah, that's the legend of our tribe. But it's just a story that they'd tell us when we were kids. Our ancestors would turn into giant wolves in order to fight off our enemies and they would leave us alone after they witnessed what we could do," he paused. "There's just one enemy we have left, or so my dad says."

"And who is the remaining enemy for you guys?" I asked.

"The Cold Ones," he said mysteriously.

"The Cold Ones?" _Vampires? The Quileutes' remaining enemy is vampires?_ "What did these Cold Ones do?"

"They'd hunt near our lands and the first one to do that was close to killing at least six of our people. That was until two of the wolves destroyed him. But then years later, a new group of Cold Ones returned. And they claimed to be different."

He looked at me, thinking I was going to ask something else but I didn't and he continued, "These new Cold Ones said that they didn't go for the humans and that they only go for the blood of animals."

I let out a low gasp. _It was the Cullens._ They have been here before a long time ago and it seemed that they are pretty close to Jacob's tribe. But if the Quileutes' enemy are vampires then could that mean…

"But it's just a story. I'm not sure if we should believe it or not," he said, pulling me back from my thoughts.

"So if you don't really believe the stories of your tribe, then you don't actually believe me?" I asked, while sneakily using my magic to levitate us to be at least three feet off the ground.

"Well, I mean, it's hard to say that I believe it but I have to see if what you said was…whoa!" he gasped, looking at the ground below us.

"Yes?" I smirked, loving how I just freaked him out like this.

"H-how…what….why…" he stuttered, not sure what to say.

I giggled, "Well, this is only little to what I can do. However, I can't really use up much of my magic right now."

"How come?" he asked, not taking his eyes off the ground.

"What happened last night…that vision that I had while I was at your place…it took a lot out of me," I mumbled, starting to feel a bit tired again and slowly lowered us on the steps of the patio again.

Once we were on the ground, he looked in my direction, "Vision? You mean you're also psychic?"

I shrugged, "In a way, yes. I have visions of the future. But I also have visions of horrible events that would happen or are happening to people I'm really close to."

"Like last night?" Jacob's face was so shocked to hear all this; I doubt I needed to use my powers to tell what's going on in his head.

"Yeah, like last night." I looked up at him and saw that his face was so close to mine; I nearly felt my breath get caught in my throat. "Jake, I really need you to _promise_ me that you won't tell anyone else this. I'm already breaking the rules by telling you my secret."

"Missy, I promise not to tell anyone your secret." He flushed after catching himself saying that name.

"Missy?" I asked, confused with the name. No one's ever called me that before; it's always been either Melissa or Mel.

"Uh, yeah. I thought of it today during school…I hope you don't mind me calling you that?" he asked, there was a faint unnamable glint in his dark eyes as he stared into my blue ones.

"I don't mind it at all. I actually like it," I smiled. I couldn't shake the urge of moving back from him; his face had gotten so close to mine now that I was having a hard time from keeping my eyes from darting down to his full lips. Lips that I felt—I guess—in my dreams.

"Great, I'm glad." He gave me a cute half-smile.

As much as I wanted to pull back to keep anything from happening between us; I wanted nothing more than to lean in more and kiss him. Almost as if he could reads _my_thoughts, he moved in closer and pressed his forehead against my own. He looked into my eyes still, wondering if I'll pull back. When he saw that I didn't, he leaned in more and I felt his lips barely touch mine.

"Mel! We have a problem!" Charlie said as he rushed out through the backdoor.

Jacob and I immediately pulled away from each other and saw him.

"Why? What happened?" I've never seen him like this, if I wasn't still tired from what happened earlier, I could've read his mind.

"Bella. She is _now_ officially missing. The neighbors said that she went off into the woods with Edward as soon as she got here and hasn't been seen since."

* * *

Less than an hour later, Charlie had the entire Forks Police Department at the house, all on radios asking for any information on Bella. Charlie even called his friend Harry Clearwater over to help. All of us were so worried; I could not believe that Edward would do something like this to her. I could have been positive that he did something to her—nothing harmful, though. I wasn't sure exactly, but Edward must have thought up a good reason about taking Bella into the woods earlier. If I ever saw him, after finding Bella, I'd personally take care of him.

I was starting to feel seriously cold out here; all I wanted to do was head into the woods and search for Bella. I texted Adam about this, he said he'd transport here and look for her. However, I haven't gotten anything from him yet; last thing I got from my brother was that there were traces of vampire scents and many human and animal footprints…but nothing related to Bella or Edward at all. I also told Adam that I'd keep my ears open for anything but they must have gone too deep into the woods for me to hear anything.

I was beginning to shake a bit, not sure if it was from the cold but I was incredibly upset. I didn't want anything to happen to her and Charlie would be devastated if something horrible had happened.

"Come here," Jacob said, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me close to him. I buried my face into his chest. I knew this was a bit too much for us to do right now, but I was too upset to care about the boundaries I was trying to set between us—heck we were even _so _close to kissing each other until Charlie told us about Bella missing.

Charlie sighed, "I'm gonna try the Cullens' place again." He took out his cell phone and began dialing.

Billy looked up at Charlie, his face a grim, but his emotions were joyous, "The Cullens left town, Charlie."

"Good riddance," Harry chimed while looking at the GPS on an officer's laptop.

Shocked, I lifted my face from Jacob's chest, "They left?" _Was it because of Jasper they ran off? That is incredibly stupid!_

Charlie was confused to hear this as well, "Where'd they go?"

Harry's face turned sincere, although his emotions matched Billy's. "We'll find her, Charlie."

My uncle nodded appreciatively, "Thanks, Harry."

I mentally shook my head. What was up with the Quileutes hating the Cullens? I mean, sure, they are _vampires_ but the stories could be _just_ stories! There was no reason for this to continue. But that couldn't stop the fact that the Cullens were here in Forks a long time ago and the Quileutes seemed to like holding grudges.

Jacob held me a bit tighter when I let a little out shiver and rubbed his hands against my arms to help me warm up more. I was hearing footsteps coming from my right and I saw a man, who was wearing nothing more than a pair of cut off jean shorts and a pair of Nike sneakers, carrying a person. I immediately tensed up. He was carrying Bella! This man found her!

Jacob looked in the direction I was looking at and saw him, too, "Charlie!"

Charlie looked over at saw the man and Bella as well, and took off running over to them with me pulling myself away from Jacob and over to my uncle and cousin.

"She's all right," the man assured us when Charlie reached him.

He looked over Bella and took her out of the man's arms. "I got her. Thank you, Sam."

The man, Sam, nodded—still keeping a watchful eye on us. Charlie began walking over to the house and I followed him, leaving Jacob alone with his dad and Harry. I felt Sam's eyes following us, until I saw him look at Jacob before I got in.

Then, suddenly, I heard, _God, that Sam is weird. I wished he'd stop looking at me._

_It's only a matter of time until you join, kid._

I froze. Sam was looking at Jacob? And what was Sam talking—or thinking?—about? What's going to happen to Jake? I put my hand to my forehead, hating that I was starting to hear thoughts again. Shaking my head, I ran up the stairs and nearly bumped into my uncle as he walked into her room, trying to talk to her.

"What the hell were you thinking, baby?" he asked, panting from running up the stairs while carrying her, and laying her on the bed. "Why were you out there?"

I followed him in and stood near the doorway, while being crashed with a wave of emotions from her. Bella looked around, her own breathing coming in shallow gasps, and letting out quite sobs.

She was trembling so much from all her emotional distress, I had to wrap my own arms around myself to keep from being like her as well. I barely heard her whisper, "He's…he's just gone."

Charlie wasn't sure what to think of this but I knew that he was angry at Edward—angry at the fact that he did this to Bella. And thanks to Charlie, I was feeling my own anger build up. Bella trusted him, and did this to her, and now…things will never be the same. I was starting to see Bella's near future become nothing but a major emotional rollercoaster and I was going to go along for the ride.

* * *

**So...how was it? I know I'm awful for keeping you guys from reading this for a _long time_ but now things are starting to slow down at school and I'm going to try to update this as much as possible. Please, please, please, please, please, please, _please_, review! They make me happy and I like to hear from you guys all the time.**


	17. October 13th

**Author's Note: A new update! I know, I wish it was sooner, but as I've said before: I was dealing with school and I have a deal to both myself and my mom that I'd focus on school and find time to work on my stories later. So now that I've graduated and am finished with high school and nearly finished my first semester of college. But things have been getting a bit better for myself and school, that I could now try to update a bit quicker than before. I know I've said that like a gazillion times but I feel like I can :). So I'll shut up now and let you reading. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: All right, I may live in Southern California and it might be difficult to keep Jacob Black in my room with the crazy weather we get. But we still manage to keep everything perfect between us ;) And I also don't own _Twilight_ :P**

* * *

**17. October 13th**

It's been a month—exactly a month—since Bella's birthday. Man, could time fly from lack of sleep. I didn't think I ever felt this tired before and magic folk could only have a couple nights a month without sleeping. This past month has been so draining! Bella has been screaming in her sleep from her dreams—more like night terrors—and both Charlie and I have had to wake her up from them. She wasn't eating, nor was she really talking to us. It was like that saying: the lights are on, but nobody's home.

Charlie and I have been so worried for her; he even wanted Renée here to see if it was better for Bella to live with her and her husband, Phil, in Jacksonville. I wasn't sure what good that would do for her, Bella seemed to be a zombie to us; all she did was her homework, ate very little of her food, and sat in front of the window in her room sulking. Her emotions were really radiating off of her, I had such a difficult time trying to "be" cheerful myself. I now had a group of friends that I could hangout with at school; however, there were times where I'd still sit with the seniors. Most of the time, whenever I'd sit at the senior's table, I would worry about Bella and how lost and spaced out she always was.

However, Bella's life wasn't the only complicated one. Things between Jacob and me were going in a strange direction…and uncomfortable, too. Since telling him my secret last month, he was so interested in knowing everything about me. I was happy to tell him but there were times where I'd think back to what almost happened last month. The almost kiss. It was completely impossible to stop thinking about that. Sure, I _did_ say that I wanted to be just friends with Jacob but because of that almost kiss; I'd regret ever saying it. I now wanted something with Jacob but at the same time…I didn't. I'd hate how something that should be _so _simple could also be _so_ complicated. But then again, that was my life half of the time. I could either let everyone in and have him or her deal with the dangers of being friends with a witch, or I could shut myself off from the world and only let in a certain selected few.

Just right now I wished things would be simple in this mess I called my life. I'd wish I could just tell Jacob that we should be more than friends and see how things go but I also need to distance myself from a relationship. And I should also find some way of helping Bella. It would be terrible erasing her memory of him but it could just be my best option.

Sighing, I sank deeper onto Jacob's small couch as I possibly could and looked absentmindedly at the television screen. Jacob put on some sort of movie but I'd been too caught up with my thoughts to even pay attention to the title. Uncle Charlie suggested I'd get out of the house for a while to be away from the drama, if we should even call it that. He may be trying to help but what was going on with Bella really isn't that simple. No one who didn't _fully_ understand Bella and Edward's situation would have understood their relationship. I guessed that was why Bella has been the way she's been—no matter how much we want her to change.

"All right, I got you a Coke to see if that'd help. Are you sure you'll need the coffee later?" Jacob asked, handing me the soda can.

I nodded, "Yeah. I'm just so _drained_ that I can't sleep during the day."

He forehead creased, "You can't sleep during the day?"

"If I try to sleep during the day then I'd might not be sleepy anymore and I won't be able to sleep at night," I explained.

He nodded and sat next to me on the couch. "I hope the movie is okay. I just picked whatever I could find."

I shrugged, "To be honest, I had no idea which one you put on at all." And opened my can to take a sip of the chilly beverage.

"That's all right. All I put in was _Click_, not much of a big deal," he shrugged.

"_Click_? I love that movie! I can't get enough of Adam Sandler."

"You love Adam Sandler?"

"He is my all-time favorite actor, he even beat Nicolas Cage for that spot on my list for my favorite actor," I smiled.

He chuckled. "So you have a list for your favorites?"

"Not a _written_ list, just a mental one," I explained.

He nodded and asked, "What about for actress? I mean if you have one for your favorite actor, why not for favorite actress?"

"Of course I have one for favorite actress and the one on top of my list is Sandra Bullock."

"Sandra Bullock? Really?" he asked.

"Yes. What's wrong with her?" I asked, a tiny bit offended if he'd make fun of my choices.

"Nothing. I have nothing against her. It just surprised me because I like what she does, too. Well, I didn't like the _Miss Congeniality_ movies. I didn't fully get them as much," he said, opening his own soda can and took a sip.

"The point is that they show that even a tomboy shouldn't be underestimated by her coworkers. Because she can sure kick some ass and look pretty doing so." I smiled.

He chuckled and set his drink on the coffee table in front of us. "All right, I'll see it as that. And, umm, speaking of ass kicking…do you do that with all the powers you have?"

Another magic question. I didn't mind it; I knew he was just curious about this—the only thing I was glad about that Billy wasn't here and he could have heard this conversation. "Not exactly. I can use my powers for self-defense but there really isn't a need for that. Not unless it was necessary."

"'Necessary'?" His forehead creased as he thought it over. "You mean, like, at some point you'd _have_ to fight someone with your magic?"

"In a way, yes." I shrugged, thinking about how I'd explain to him this stuff. Is there a simple way of explaining this? "It's…well…" _This was so hard._ "I guess the best way to say it is that…witches and wizards prefer to be neutral half of the time. But recently, some believe that they are even more powerful being evil than those who'd rather be good."

"There's actually good and bad magic folk?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yeah. For us there is even a council of witches and wizards—who _are_ neutral—that believe that there must be a balance between the bad and the good. In a way, they set the rules and laws for us. But they aren't too serious."

"What are they?" He was sitting on the edge of the couch, facing toward me with his elbows resting on his knees.

"To not use our magic in front of humans, unless for self-defense or protecting the human. Don't reveal anything about the magic world to humans at all. You know, things of that nature," I shrugged. I wasn't sure why but it felt amazing telling Jacob this stuff, even though it was also bad for me to say it as well.

"So…" He drew out the word, deciding on what to say. "Technically you're breaking the rules for telling me this, right?"

I knew he'd ask something like that but I wasn't sure _when_ exactly. "Yes. I am breaking the rules for doing this. But believe me, they won't know I'm doing this unless someone tells them."

He nodded and thought about something. I just wished I could read his mind, it is possible for me to do that but something was telling me not to. Once I saw that Jacob had his question, he moved a little closer toward me. "Is there a rule for witches and wizards on who they can be with?"

This caught me off guard. I wasn't sure if he meant in general or if he was asking about us. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"Do witches and wizards _have_ to be with other magic folk or supernaturals, or can they be with whomever they'd want to be with?" he asked again.

"Um, I'm not entirely sure. There isn't an _exact_ rule about us…being with other magic folk. But I do know that it's not uncommon to either be with a human or other supernatural," I said, thinking back to what my grandmother told me about this stuff. "But it depends. Usually we'd…"

"You'd what?"

"We'd find our soul mates. It's a lot more common doing that than not finding one at all and being arranged with someone else." Was it okay for me to say this to him? I knew I was just answering his questions but I wasn't sure if I was giving away too much. _God, I hate when I have word vomit._

"Soul mates?" He repeated.

I blinked and noticed that we have gotten so closer to each other that our faces were practically an inch away. My breath caught in my throat, I wasn't sure if this was such a good idea anymore. _Maybe I should stop and not say anything anymore._

"Jake…I-I'm not so sure if this is such a good idea. I—"

"Mel, I know you got out of bad relationship and I _am_ willing to wait. But it never hurts to…try, at least. You know, so we could try if something is there," he murmured, his voice low and huskier than ever.

I was so nervous. I knew that I did want to take back what I'd said last month but I wasn't sure if it was something I _actually _wanted. "I…I don't know, Jacob."

"We could just go slow," he said, and I felt his hand—which oddly felt a tiny bit warmer than mine—slide to be on top of my own. "We'll start off slow and gradually do more things."

"L-like what?" I stuttered as I felt his hand move to intertwine his long fingers through mine.

"Being affectionate, holding each other, kissing." At that, I couldn't help but to glance at his mouth.

I thought back to my dream and how I'd kissed him there. I thought about what it would _actually_ feel like for him to kiss me. To feel his full lips on mine, running my hands through his beautiful long hair, pulling myself closer to him…God, what am I thinking? I can't go through with that! I couldn't help but to think that if we were in a relationship and he'd gotten hurt by me. Or worse, he'd hurt me.

I tried shaking my head and pulled back a bit. "Jacob, no. I'm sorry but I can't. I'm scared that I might hurt you. Or…" _Why couldn't I say the words?_

"Missy," he began, using the nickname only he'd call me. "I would never hurt you. I would never do what your ex-boyfriend did to you. I promise. And I know you can believe my promise with that empath power that you have."

He had me there. I _could_ feel how honest he was about wanting this. Why couldn't I stop being so stubborn and accept his words? _I must be really messed up to not trust sweet Jacob._

"I do believe you, Jacob. I _really_ and _truly_ do believe you," I paused, biting my lip, nervous about telling him but I supposed it was good to just let him know. "But…I also don't want to ruin what we have. You're just such an amazing friend, and you'd be perfect for any girl to date, but I'm scared. I'm scared that I'll lose. And…I need you."

His dark eyes searched my blue ones, possibly to see if I was lying. There was no way I could lie over something like this. I was shaking, nervous about him hearing me say this. I began biting my lip, realizing that we were so close to each other again. It was so difficult not knowing what he was thinking; I wanted nothing more than to ignore the gut feeling that was telling me to not read his mind. I _needed_ to know what he was thinking.

Once he was finished searching my eyes—I felt like I could've counted every eyelash he had with our close proximity—he shook his head and took my hands in his.

"You're not going to lose me, Missy. I promise. Nothing bad is going to happen between us." He stared into my eyes as he said this. I was able to see the certainty there and it damned near shocked me to see this from him.

Should I believe him? Should I actually believe what he's telling me and try to have—or at least progress into—a relationship with Jacob Black? I guessed it wouldn't hurt to try; maybe it would be a good thing to do. Jacob was the only boy—besides my brother—that I could fully trust.

"You really mean that?" I asked, focusing my eyes on his—_trying _to not look at his lips.

"Yes," he said.

My heart began to beat faster, overly excited for this. But why? Was I _that_ willing to accept this? No. It didn't feel that way. This feeling was stronger and I had no idea why.

"Okay," I mumbled. "But I'm keeping you to your word, Jacob."

"Don't worry, Missy. Nothing bad will happen to you and I won't hurt you," he said, letting go of one of my hands, and brought his right hand to brush the hair out of my face.

My heart accelerated from that, it was so loud that I was scared that Jacob'd hear it. I stared at his face, just taking him in. This past month Jacob seemed like he got bulkier. I wasn't sure how this was happening, he didn't have a weight set and yet he was gaining a lot of muscle. He even got a bit taller, too. I was already a bit shorter than him when we first met but seeing him now made me seem tiny. But I couldn't stop looking at his face. I _loved_ his russet skin; it was so smooth and free of blemishes. I wanted nothing more than to touch it. I wanted to see the contrast in our skins again. Without even thinking, I moved my free hand from my lap, and gently touched his cheek. It felt even smoother than I'd imagine. I could just touch it all day. But I couldn't help but look at his mouth. It was like his lips were calling me—_telling_ me to lean in and press mine against his.

As if sensing this, I saw Jacob lean in. My breathing picked up, I couldn't believe it. Was I actually going to kiss Jacob Black? I felt his lips touch mine and froze.

I was waiting. Waiting to see if he'd kiss me first or I'd do it. But I didn't wait any longer; Jacob began to slowly kiss me and I kissed him back. But, unfortunately, I couldn't enjoy the kiss for long. I heard the door open and felt Jacob pull back to see Billy wheel himself into the house.

"Hey, guys. Whatcha up to?" he asked, making his way toward us.

"Just…watching a movie," Jacob said, I saw a faint red on his cheeks. _Was he embarrassed?_

But I knew my face was probably tomato red for Billy almost catching us.

"What movie? Is it all right if I'd join you guys?"

"No!" Both Jacob and I said too quickly.

"Um, that's fine, Billy. We're more than happy to have you here with us," I said, hoping not to sound nervous.

"Are you two all right? You look like you were up to something?" Great, Billy just had to be one of _those _parents today.

"No, we're totally fine, Dad." _That is until you showed up._

Huh, my mind reading actually allowed me to hear that. Weird. But Jacob was right, I actually kissed Jacob but it wasn't long enough to enjoy. _Thanks a lot, Billy._

Billy was still suspicious but decided to let it go. "All right. So what are we watching?"

* * *

**Oh, Billy. You do know when to ruin the moment lol. Hope you enjoyed this and I'll be sure to update as soon as possible. Remember to review/comment on this! They really help me work faster! :)**_  
_


End file.
